


Ostatni z żywych

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: Arthur i Eames w limbo, robiący to, w czym każdy z nich jest najlepszy.BetowałaKaczalka.





	Ostatni z żywych

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Living Boy in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929656) by [witling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witling/pseuds/witling). 



Eames budzi się z ustami pełnymi morskiej wody, przemoczony, spalony słońcem. Mruga, patrząc prosto w błękitne niebo upstrzone białymi kłębkami chmur. Potrzebuje minuty, żeby pojąć brutalną prawdę, gdzie jest. Przez kolejną minutę leży sparaliżowany przerażeniem. Pistolet przystawiony do głowy. Błyskawiczny, bezlitosny wstrząs. Zostanie tutaj na zawsze, sam, dopóki jego mózg nie zamieni się w galaretę.

Przewraca się na bok i widzi czyjeś ciało wyrzucone przez fale na plażę niecałe sto metrów dalej. Ktoś szczupły, rozciągnięty na piasku, dopiero co zaczynający się ruszać. Eames w pierwszej kolejności rozpoznaje garnitur. Brązowa kamizelka, brązowe spodnie, biała koszula. Gdyby leżał bliżej, dostrzegłby na niej prążki. To Arthur, który właśnie podnosi się na czworaka, ociekając wodą. Mokre włosy przylegają ciemnym pasmem do jego twarzy, zwisający koniec krawata zanurza się w morzu. Oczywiście, że Arthur wciąż nosi krawat.

Przez krótki moment Eames czuje zalewające go ciepło wdzięczności do losu. Nie będzie tu sam. _Dzięki bogu_ , myśli. A potem uświadamia sobie, co to znaczy — że Arthur również utknął tutaj na dobre, że zostaną w tym miejscu razem, i to na zawsze, do jasnej, zasranej cholery. Koniec, po nich. Na dobrą sprawę już nie żyją. Jego żołądek skręca się gwałtownie i otwiera niczym klapa w podłodze. Eames zgina się wpół i krztusi, wypluwając na piach koktajl wody morskiej i żółci.

 

æææ

 

Arthur musi go widzieć, jednak nie podchodzi. Klęczy przez chwilę w wodzie, ignorując liżące go fale, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę wież z piasku. Zdaje się obserwować ich powolny rozpad, jakby ten proces mógł nauczyć go czegoś cennego. Wreszcie wstaje. Sprawia wrażenie słabego i roztrzęsionego, zatacza się lekko, przytrzymuje rękoma dygoczące nogi. Postępuje kilka kroków w kierunku plaży, a potem odwraca się i siada przodem do oceanu. Opiera łokcie na kolanach i zastyga bez ruchu.

Eames daje mu kilka minut, a potem wstaje i rusza w jego kierunku. Sam też jest roztrzęsiony. Czuje się prawie jak przy udarze słonecznym. Nie ufa własnym nogom, drżącym rękom. Wygląda na to, że kulka w łeb na trzecim poziomie snu szkodzi organizmowi dużo bardziej niż na wyższych. Niemniej ma jeszcze tyle sił, by przeczesać włosy palcami i otrzeć twarz rękawem marynarki — sam również ma na sobie garnitur, a jakże — zanim siada na piasku w pewnej odległości od Arthura: dosyć blisko, by z nim rozmawiać, ale wystarczająco daleko, by nie naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej.

Arthur zerka na niego, po czym powraca wzrokiem do linii horyzontu. Na jego skroni i policzku połyskują drobinki piasku, których nie chciało mu się otrzeć.

— No i się porobiło — zagaja Eames.

Ocean wyrzuca z pomrukiem następną falę. W oddali za ich plecami kolejna wieża zapada się w sobie i znika bez śladu.

Arthur kiwa głową, ostro wciąga powietrze przez nos i patrzy na swoje dłonie. Eames dostrzega, że trzyma w nich kostkę do gry. Obraca ją bez przerwy.

Eames kieruje spojrzenie na bezkresny ocean. Czuje, jak ramiona marynarki zaczynają powoli schnąć w gorących promieniach słońca i myśli: _Mamy totalnie, pokazowo przejebane_.

 

æææ

 

Wędrują plażą w stronę wież, a może miasta — bo co innego mają do roboty? Niewykluczone, że Cobb pozostawił tu po sobie coś użytecznego. Na przykład małą wskazówkę, jak w prosty i łatwy sposób wydostać się z limbo. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jej szukać i jak mogłaby wyglądać, ale dostosuje się do każdej jej postaci. Do napisanej odręcznie karteczki samoprzylepnej. Pornograficznie sprośnej przyśpiewki. Do czegokolwiek.

— Co za ruina — mówi Arthur, kiedy zatrzymują się pośrodku podłużnego placu przed podupadłym dwupiętrowym budynkiem górującym nad powierzchnią zupełnie nieprzystającego do tego miejsca basenu bez krawędzi.

— Racja — odpowiada Eames. — Z drugiej strony, Cobb nie miał raczej czasu na sprzątanie, gdy był tu ostatnio.

Arthur odwraca się i powoli ogarnia wzrokiem całość krajobrazu, począwszy od przeciwległego krańca placu, na który wspięli się pod schodach, aż po długą na kilometry linię drapaczy chmur na horyzoncie. Plac zabaw Mal i Cobba. Ich piaskownica.

— Co za pierdolona ruina — powtarza.

Tym razem Eames pojmuje, że Arthur nie ma na myśli jedynie rozsypującego się budynku. Chodzi mu o całe to miejsce. Limbo.

— Racja — powtarza również.

 

æææ

 

Słońce zaczyna chylić się ku zachodowi, kiedy przemierzają głębokie, ciche kaniony ulic miasta. Budynki po obu ich stronach są piękne, surowe, imponujące. Ciągną się, dokąd wzrokiem sięgnąć.

— Musimy znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg — odzywa się Arthur. Zdjął z szyi krawat, zwinął go starannie i wetknął do kieszeni. Jego włosy, dawno wyschnięte i sztywne od soli, opadają na czoło. — Wygląda na to, że mijamy same biurowce.

Eames zbacza w stronę krawężnika i wdrapuje się na maskę parkującego samochodu, a potem na jego dach. Stąd ma nieco lepszy widok. W oddali, przy tej samej ulicy, dostrzega budynek z barokowym portykiem, podobnym do tych, które czasem zdobią wejścia do teatrów lub hoteli. Wskazuje go palcem. Arthur podąża spojrzeniem za wyciągniętą ręką Eamesa i kiwa głową.

Ruszają.

— Dziwna sprawa — mówi Eames. — Tutaj w ogóle nie ma ludzi. — Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, nie ma nawet żadnych odgłosów; teraz, gdy oddalili się od wybrzeża, jedynym dźwiękiem jest echo ich kroków na pustych chodnikach. — Sądzisz, że ma to coś wspólnego ze specyfiką limbo?

— Niewykluczone. — Arthur trzyma jedną rękę w kieszeni, robi to od samego początku. Eames mógłby się założyć o milion funtów, że bez przerwy obmacuje swoją kostkę. — Ale wciąż możemy tworzyć własne projekcje. Cobb mówił, że Saito miał tutaj uzbrojoną ochronę.

— Hmm.

Przez chwilę idą w milczeniu. Bloki wokół nich są ogromne, znacznie większe niż w Paryżu bądź w Chicago. Eames myśli z rozgoryczeniem o Cobbie i jego totalnym braku poszanowania dla skali odpowiadającej ludzkim potrzebom.

— Więc jeśli jest nas tu dwóch, to znaczy, że nasze projekcje będą się wzajemnie zwalczać?

Arthur potrząsa głową, a potem wzrusza ramionami.

— Zobaczymy.

 

æææ

 

Nie jest to ani hotel, ani teatr. To mała kawiarnia w zdobnym, niby-francuskim stylu. Wygięte secesyjne litery z pokrytej zielonkawą patyną miedzi tworzą prosty napis: „Café”. Eames przygląda mu się w gasnącym świetle dnia, stojąc pośrodku ulicy z rękami wspartymi o biodra.

— Mal — komentuje Arthur.

Podchodzi do oszklonej witryny, osłania twarz dłońmi i zagląda do środka. A potem, zerknąwszy na Eamesa, kieruje się do drzwi i pociąga za ich uchwyt.

Puste, skąpo oświetlone pomieszczenie wygląda, jakby wszyscy pracownicy naraz wyszli w trakcie przygotowań do zamknięcia kawiarni na noc. Arthur zagląda za ladę baru i sprawdza wyposażenie, przesuwa palcami po lśniącym srebrzyście ekspresie do kawy, rączkach kraników do piwa, rzędach kufli i kieliszków. Na ladzie stoi szklana lodówka, a w niej leży kilka płaskich francuskich sandwiczy.

— Guinness — zamawia Eames, przysiadając na wysokim taborecie przed ocynkowanym blatem. Dokucza mu piasek w skarpetkach, więc zsuwa buty ze stóp. — Tylko nalej do pełna, to zarobisz piątaka.

Na jednej pięcie zaczyna wybrzuszać się pęcherz, spowodowany długim marszem w mokrym obuwiu. Eames sięga po białą ściereczkę leżącą na ladzie i osusza nią stopy. W kawiarni panuje przyjemne ciepło i gdy siedzi tak, oczyszczając skórę z ziarenek piasku, ogarnia go ciężka fala zmęczenia. Unosi głowę. Arthur zniknął.

Czuje igiełki paniki kłujące kark i powrót nagłych, ostrych mdłości, które dopadły go wcześniej na plaży. Z gwałtownym przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że Arthur to tylko projekcja. Że jest tu jednak sam i zostanie sam na zawsze, że będzie przemierzał to potworne miasto aż do chwili, w której utraci zmysły i padnie trupem, wykończony samotnością i zgorzknieniem.

Wstaje. Bosy, ze ścierką zwisającą w dłoni, przechodzi na drugą stronę baru i zagląda za ladę. Nikogo.

— Na zapleczu jest mieszkanie. — Arthur przekracza próg drzwi na tyłach kawiarni. Jest spalony słońcem i wyraźnie zmęczony. Bardzo, bardzo ludzki. — Możemy tam spać.

Eames oddycha głęboko, raz, a potem drugi. Uśmiecha się.

— Niesamowite, jak wykańcza człowieka przebywanie w miejscu, którego nie ma.

 

æææ

 

Mieszkanie jest małe, przytulne i ciemne. W jednym pokoju stoi wyściełana kanapa przykryta szydełkową narzutką, drugi, mniejszy, zarzucony drobnymi sprzętami i z królującym pośrodku wąskim łóżkiem, służy jako sypialnia. Arthur pada na kanapę, zanim Eames wyciąga z kieszeni monetę do losowania.

— No to dobranoc — mówi do Arthura z progu, już w skarpetkach, ale wciąż z zapiaszczonymi butami w rękach.

Arthur jest ledwo widoczny za wysokim podłokietnikiem kanapy. Eames zauważa tylko, że położył się na plecach i zakrył twarz przedramieniem.

— Dobranoc — słyszy w odpowiedzi udzielonej głosem spokojnym jak na człowieka, który przebudził się w nieistniejącej rzeczywistości. W nieskończonym limbo.

Eames waha się przez moment, wreszcie decyduje się przejść do sypialni, gdzie od razu kładzie się na szorstkim wełnianym kocu przykrywającym łóżko. Okna na tyłach budynku są zaciemnione drewnianymi okiennicami. W szczelinie między nimi Eames widzi granatowy pasek nieba. Świat przepełnia cisza.

Zamyka oczy. Dobrze wie, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć.

 

æææ

 

W końcu jednak mu się udaje, bo gdy otwiera oczy, rażą go ostre promienie słońca padające przez szpary w okiennicach prosto na powieki. Jego usta są suche, skronie tętnią bólem, dręczącym również resztę ciała. Bólem adekwatnym do sytuacji, w której człowiek został wyrzucony na brzeg przez morskie fale, a potem wędrował godzinami przez miejską pustynię.

Siada, rozgląda się dokoła. Wyblakłe tapety, rozklekotana komoda, francuski magazyn filmowy z pozaginanymi rogami na stoliku nocnym. Ogarniają go gwałtowne emocje. Niczym naiwne dziecko miał nadzieję, że gdy się obudzi, wszystko będzie inne. Że wróci do prawdziwej rzeczywistości w jakimś hotelu, magazynie albo klasie dawno zamkniętej szkoły, z igłą w ramieniu i lekkim szumem w głowie oraz poczuciem, że kolejny raz zdołał umknąć przed wielkim niebezpieczeństwem. Niestety wciąż jest tutaj, w zagraconym mieszkanku na zapleczu francuskiej kawiarni, z morską solą piekącą w śluzówkę nosa, przytłoczony niewidzialnym, stukilogramowym ciężarem na plecach.

I jest z nim tu też Arthur, przypomina sobie, wstając i krzywiąc się z bólu wciąż nękającego stopy. Przy drzwiach zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Spodziewa się usłyszeć odgłosy krzątaniny za ladą, brzęk porcelany, syk pary. Arthur, zawsze gotowy, zawsze w ruchu. Jednak w kawiarni panuje cisza.

Wychodzi na mały korytarz i zagląda do drugiego pokoju. Jest w nim ciemno, zamknięte okiennice skutecznie blokują dopływ światła. Ledwo widać nieruchomą sylwetkę Arthura na kanapie.

Eames stoi i patrzy. Ma wrażenie, że Arthur już nie śpi. Nie myli się — po minucie Arthur podkurcza nogi i zmienia pozycję na siedzącą przy akompaniamencie potwornego skrzypienia sprężyn kanapy. Siedzi odwrócony plecami do Eamesa. Po chwili przesuwa dłonią po włosach, odchrząkuje.

— Dzień dobry — mówi Eames.

Arthur ogląda się przez ramię i patrzy na niego oczami zwężonymi jak u kota. Nie odpowiada.

Eames kieruje się do kawiarni i włącza ekspres do kawy.

 

æææ

 

Kontynuują marsz. Podążają w tę samą stronę co wczoraj z czystej zasady, choć brak im sensownych podstaw do założenia, że dojdą w ten sposób do jakiegoś celu szybciej niż przy wyborze innego kierunku. Miasto przypomina las dziczejących budynków, rozciągający się kilometr za kilometrem.

— O, ten mi się podoba — komentuje Eames wieżowiec ze szkła i stali, przechylony pod kątem nasuwającym na myśl leżący na boku bączek. Zatrzymuje się i zadziera głowę, żeby lepiej widzieć. — Zakład, że to robota Cobba.

Arthur przysiada na krawężniku i rozwija kanapkę, którą zabrał ze sobą rano z kawiarni. Zerka na budynek, a potem przenosi wzrok w głąb ulicy. Znów jest słonecznie — może tak będzie tu każdego dnia, podpowiada Eamesowi przeczucie — więc musi zmrużyć oczy przed rażącym blaskiem.

— To może się ciągnąć bez końca — mówi.

Eames rozwija własną kanapkę. Typowo francuska bagietka z masłem i szynką. Odgryza kawałek.

— Dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś? — pyta z pełnymi ustami.

Arthur nie odpowiada. Siedzi z łokciami wspartymi o kolana i zwisającymi swobodnie dłońmi, wpatrzony w dal ulicy. Eames nie daje się sprowokować. Jeśli Arthur woli się dąsać, proszę bardzo. Mają całą wieczność.

Oblizuje zatłuszczone palce i znów przygląda się wieżowcowi. Stal i szkło bezlitośnie odbijają jaskrawe promienie słońca.

— Bezdyskusyjnie Cobb — wyrokuje. — Z odrobiną Mal.

Mnie folię po kanapce i rzuca ją na ziemię. Arthur pozostawia większość swojego sandwicza na chodniku, chociaż nie ma tu gołębi, które mogłyby pożywić się resztkami.

 

æææ

 

— Ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętasz? — pyta Arthur.

Jest późne popołudnie. Siedzą w cieniu wysokiego biurowca i popijają zimną wodę z butelek znalezionych w mijanym małym markecie. Eames zastanawia się, kto umieścił je tam z taką dbałością o szczegóły. Ani Cobb, ani Mal nie byli przecież zbyt praktycznymi architektami.

— Ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam — powtarza, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i krzywiąc się z powodu bólu w łydkach. — Pistolet przystawiony do głowy. Chyba.

Arthur wpatruje się ze skupieniem w perspektywę ulicy, jakby mógł z niej coś wyczytać.

— U mnie to samo.

— Z czego można wysunąć prosty wniosek, że… — Eames zawiesza głos, jednak Arthur nie odpowiada. — Dobrze, skończę sam. Wnioskuję, że umarliśmy we śnie i opadliśmy do limbo. Bardzo pomocna konkluzja.

Arthur upija łyk wody. W wycięciach jego kamizelki pod pachami zebrała się sól. Podwinął rękawy koszuli i rozpiął ją pod szyją, ukazując brzeg przepoconej białej podkoszulki. To jasne, że nosi ją pod spodem nawet w limbo.

— Nie — mówi. — Niezbyt pomocna. — Milknie na chwilę i obserwuje ulicę. — Ale od czegoś musimy zacząć.

 

æææ

 

Nie da się ukryć, że Eames pokładał niejaką nadzieję w typowej dla Arthura umiejętności rozwiązywania wszelkich problemów, dzięki której mogliby się stąd wydostać — i to całkiem sporą nadzieję, bo Arthur, choć nudny jak flaki z olejem, jest urodzonym zwiadowcą, zarówno zawodowo, jak i prywatnie. Rozwiązywanie problemów to jego racja bytu. Ładunek nadziei, podsycanej pracą trybików w wysoce zorganizowanym umyśle Arthura nad ogarnięciem problemu limbo, maleje jednak pod wieczór do zera.

Przyczyna jest jedna: późnym popołudniem Arthur wpada na pomysł, żeby wejść na najwyższe piętro jednego z biurowców i rozejrzeć się po okolicy, zapoznać się z jej topografią i nakreślić jakiś plan działania. Jakby naprawdę mogli wiele zdziałać. Przechodzą przez olbrzymi marmurowy hol i wsiadają do windy, lśniącej stalowej kapsuły wyłożonej od środka lustrami, w których wyglądają jak dwaj spaleni słońcem piraci. Eames opiera dłonie o metalową poręcz na wysokości bioder, zbliża twarz do własnego odbicia i przygląda się świeżym piegom na nosie i policzkach. Skóra na czubkach uszu zaczyna się łuszczyć. Wargi są popękane. 

Arthur stoi plecami do lustra i obserwuje cyfry rosnące na wyświetlaczu. Dzięki bogu nie ma żadnej muzyki.

— Jeśli czeka nas tu dziewięćdziesiąt lat pobytu — mówi Eames, rozpinając kołnierzyk, żeby obejrzeć linię opalenizny — to raczej tego nie zniosę.

— Nie masz większego wyboru — odpowiada Arthur krótko.

Eames odwraca się i mierzy go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Mimo żmudnego przyklepywania i ujarzmiania, któremu Arthur musiał poddać swoje włosy dziś rano na zapleczu kawiarni, kosmyki zwisają luźno po obu stronach jego twarzy. Limbo nie oferuje żelu ani brylantyny. Eames wpatruje się w niego intensywnie, ale Arthur nie reaguje w żaden sposób, nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia. Winda sygnalizuje elektronicznym gongiem dotarcie na najwyższe piętro. Arthur wychodzi. Eames przygryza spękaną dolną wargę i rusza w ślad za nim.

 

æææ

 

Widok zabija wszelką nadzieję. Dostają się do biura wychodzącego na południe, podchodzą do okien i patrzą na… miasto. Bezkresne, dokąd sięgnąć okiem. Ulice i budynki aż po sam horyzont.

— Sprawdźmy na północy — mówi Arthur, chociaż właśnie stamtąd przyszli, podążając cały czas na południe. O ile dowierzyć pozycji słońca w limbo.

Eames z góry wie, co ujrzą, jeszcze zanim przechodzą na drugą stronę budynku i włamują się do innego biura, siedziby głównego szefa zarządu, z oknami ukazującymi trzy czwarte całej panoramy na zewnątrz. Prawdę mówiąc, wiedział, czego się spodziewać, zanim w ogóle weszli do wieżowca. Więc czuje się nie tylko przygnębiony, ale i bardzo zaskoczony reakcją Arthura, który gapi się na widok za oknem, jakby oczekiwał czegoś innego niż dziesiątek kilometrów kwadratowych miasta, a za nim bezkresnego oceanu. Jest zdumiony, kiedy Arthur cofa się nagle, przysiada na brzegu masywnego biurka i patrzy przed siebie — tym razem nie na miasto, ale pustym wzrokiem na coś niewidzialnego w oddali.

— Mamy przerąbane — mówi Eames i odwraca się, zdeprymowany własnymi słowami. Wylądowali w martwym świecie, wielkim szklanym słoju z zakręconym wieczkiem, w pułapce bez wyjścia.

Podchodzi do gablotki z dyplomami i certyfikatami zarządu. Pocierając usta, przygląda się apatycznie odznaczeniom i plakietkom. Niespiesznie okrąża pokój, a gdy powraca do punktu wyjściowego przy biurku, spodziewa się, że Arthur, wyprostowany, skupiony i myślący, znów stawi czoła rzeczywistości za oknem. Bo właśnie tak zawsze robił.

Ale Arthur leży na plecach z nogami zwisającymi z blatu biurka i dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu. Patrzy na sufit. Może jednak coś planuje. Może ten martwy wyraz twarzy to wyraz głębokiej koncentracji.

— No tak… — zagaja Eames głosem brzmiącym ostrożnie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

Arthur zerka na niego przelotnie bez cienia emocji, po czym powraca do kontemplacji sufitu. Odzywa się dopiero dobrą minutę później.

— Tak. Mamy przerąbane.

 

æææ

 

Zjeżdżają windą na parter i wychodzą na ulicę, pogrążoną już w cieniu. W pobliżu nie ma żadnej kawiarni ani innego miejsca, w którym mogliby spędzić noc. Przez cały dzień nie mieli w ustach niczego poza kanapkami. Eames stwierdza ponadto, że przydałaby się im obydwu gorąca kąpiel.

— Chodź — mówi, kierując się do parkującego na poboczu SUV-a.

Rozgląda się za czymś, czym mógłby wybić szybę, ale oczywiście na próżno, w tym cholernym sterylnym mieście nic nie wala się na chodnikach. Siniaczy sobie solidnie czubek łokcia, jednak próbuje się nawet nie skrzywić. Uporawszy się z szybą, otwiera drzwiczki od wewnątrz, siada na fotelu kierowcy i wyszarpuje przewody z rozrusznika.

Arthur czeka na chodniku, aż Eames uruchomi silnik, a potem okrąża samochód i zatrzymuje się z dłonią na klamce drzwiczek pasażera. Eames opuszcza nieuszkodzoną szybę po jego stronie.

— Wsiadaj — zachęca.

Arthur, zirytowany popędzaniem, patrzy na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ma jakieś inne wyjście.

— No wsiadaj. Nie możemy ciągle chodzić piechotą.

Arthur wsiada bez słowa. Eames pozwala sobie na moment gniewu wywołanego brakiem jakiegokolwiek podziękowania. Wrzuca pierwszy bieg i rusza.

 

æææ

 

Szkopuł w tym, że nawet samochód nie pomaga w dotarciu gdziekolwiek. Jadą ponad godzinę, dopóki widoczne między wieżowcami niebo nie robi się czarne i nie pojawiają się na nim gwiazdy. Włączone przez Eamesa radio nadaje jedynie senne francuskie ballady miłosne. Lepiej więc je wyłączyć i jechać w ciszy ulicami przecinanymi smugą przednich świateł auta.

Po pewnym czasie Arthur podkręca regulator ogrzewania. Eames zerka na niego, na co Arthur wzrusza ramionami. Siedzi oparty o drzwi w skulonej pozycji, obejmując się mocno oburącz za klatkę piersiową. Jest mu zimno, domyśla się Eames. W sumie nic dziwnego, nie jadł przez cały dzień i ma na sobie tylko cienki letni garnitur. Noce w mieście Cobbów są chłodne.

— Spróbuję znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie można coś zjeść — odzywa się Eames w ramach niby-przeprosin. Za co, sam nie wie. W końcu dzięki jego inicjatywie siedzą w samochodzie.

Nigdzie nie ma francuskich bulanżerii, żadnych kawiarni, restauracji ani barów. Jeśli istnieje tu gdzieś dzielnica Mal, to jeszcze do niej nie trafili. Eames zjeżdża na pobocze, gdy tylko dostrzega wystawę sklepu spożywczego, chociaż nie jest ona oświetlona.

— Nie wybijaj szyby — mówi Arthur. — Nie potrzeba nam dodatkowych kłopotów, gdybyś przeciął sobie żyłę.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam — odpowiada Eames — śmierć w limbo kończy się tym, że znów się tu budzisz. I tak w kółko.

— Nie wybijaj szyby — powtarza Arthur.

W jego głosie słychać napięcie, jak gdyby nie mógł znieść nawet myśli o kolejnej rzeczy rozbitej na kawałki. Linia jego szczęki zaczyna ginąć pod coraz dłuższymi kiełkami zarostu. W mdłym świetle kontrolek na tablicy rozdzielczej wygląda na wyczerpanego, chudego i młodego. Bo rzeczywiście jest młody, przypomina sobie Eames. Nie smarkaty, niemniej wciąż młody.

Wysiada, podchodzi do wystawy sklepu i patrzy przez szybę na półki pełne kartonów z płatkami śniadaniowymi i innym paskudztwem, po czym wraca do samochodu. Otwiera drzwiczki od strony kierowcy i naciska na dźwignię zwalniającą zamek bagażnika.

— Sądzisz, że Mal pomyślała o wyposażeniu tego samochodu w koło zapasowe? — pyta Arthur z suchym rozbawieniem.

Eames uśmiecha się do niego kącikiem ust, a potem idzie otworzyć bagażnik. Pod wykładziną, we wgłębieniu, leży zestaw narzędzi do wymiany koła. Eames wyjmuje klucz do opon i wykonuje próbny zamach.

— Cała zabawa ze snami polega na tym — mówi, podchodząc do drzwi sklepu — że puszczone samopas wyposażają się bez niczyjej pomocy.

Roztrzaskuje szkło, ostrożnie sięga od wewnątrz do zamka, otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Arthur podąża za nim. Zbierają wszystko, co wygląda apetycznie. Parę jabłek z koszyka przy kasie, kilka paczuszek suszonych pasków wołowiny, trochę czekolady. Eames zastanawia się mimochodem, co dzieje się z człowiekiem zagłodzonym w limbo na śmierć — czy umiera naprawdę, czy męczy się bez końca?

W drodze do wyjścia Arthur zabiera jeszcze gazetę i kładzie ćwierćdolarówkę na ladzie obok kasy.

 

æææ

 

Nocują w samochodzie, kiedy zmęczony późną porą Eames przestaje panować nad opadającymi powiekami i nie daje rady prowadzić dalej.

— Weź tylne siedzenie — proponuje Arthurowi. — Lubię spać na fotelu.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie lubi, ale Arthur wygląda na wykończonego, zwłaszcza że ostatnią noc spędził na wąskiej sofie.

Arthur rzuca mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale przemieszcza się do tyłu bez zbędnej dyskusji. Eames opuszcza i odchyla fotel, okrywa się marynarką i próbuje znaleźć wygodne oparcie dla głowy. Za jego plecami Arthur mości się na poskrzypującym skórzanym obiciu. W samochodzie nie ma żadnego koca.

Nie tyle śpi, co ślizga się po powierzchni świadomości, powracającej przy każdym skrzypnięciu siedzenia.

W którymś momencie, wciąż w kompletnych ciemnościach, budzi się zupełnie na dźwięk głosu Arthura, który z kimś rozmawia. A w zasadzie się kłóci.

— Gówno mnie to obchodzi — słyszy wypowiedziane ze złością słowa. — Nie to jest tu teraz najważniejsze, do jasnej cholery.

— Arthurze — mówi Eames i milknie na chwilę. Możliwe, że zaraz oberwie w tył głowy, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem. — Śpij dalej.

Arthur burczy gniewnie pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale potem cichnie.

Eames siedzi bez ruchu, wpatrzony w gwiazdy za oknem, aż wreszcie powieki opadają mu na oczy.

 

æææ

 

Budzą się zesztywniali, zmęczeni i w złych humorach. Opowieści Cobba o limbo już wystarczająco zniechęcały do tego miejsca, ale nawet one nie wspominały o trudnościach ze znalezieniem noclegu, pożywienia albo choćby zwykłej umywalki. Eames, sikając pod ścianą jednego z budynków, wyczuwa woń własnego ciała i krzywi się z niesmakiem.

To dziwaczne, że nadal istnieją tu potrzeby fizjologiczne, konieczność snu i jedzenia. W świecie głębokiej podświadomości spodziewałby się raczej ich zniknięcia, gdyby tylko miał czas się nad tym zastanowić. Najwyraźniej fizyczne aspekty życia utrzymują się dalej, bo przywiązany do nich organizm nie rezygnuje ze swoich przyzwyczajeń. Być może po dziesięciu lub dwudziestu latach zamienią się z Arthurem w duchowe istoty, lewitujące nad ziemią i żywiące się kwiatami lotosu. Ale na razie są więźniami własnych ciał.

Wsiada z powrotem do SUV-a i spogląda na Arthura, który przeniósł się znów na przedni fotel. Siedzi z głową wspartą o dłoń i obserwuje spod przymrużonych powiek błękitne niebo. Wygląda blado i mizernie. Jego oczy są podpuchnięte.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Arthur kiwa głową, po czym wybucha krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem i pociera twarz.

— Wręcz wspaniale.

— Sarkazm — zauważa Eames. — Doskonale. Jest bardzo pomocny.

Oczywiście też wypowiada to sarkastycznym tonem, choć niepozbawionym łagodności. Wie, że jeśli Arthur zacznie wariować lub popadać w depresję, wieczność w limbo będzie jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia. Obecność tutaj jest wystarczająco tragiczna sama w sobie, a kiedy za jedyne towarzystwo ma się katatonika, zamienia się w czystą tragedię.

— Ten świat wygląda na wynaturzony — odzywa się Arthur, gdy jadą ulicami bliźniaczo podobnymi do tych, którymi poruszali się wczoraj. — Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, ale…

Pociera pokryty zarostem podbródek i patrzy na domy za oknem. Eames zerka na niego, czekając.

— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić — kontynuuje wreszcie Arthur — że zaprojektowaliby go w ten sposób. Wszystko jest tu zbyt jednolite. Nudne.

— I kurewsko koszmarne.

Arthur przytakuje.

— Poza tym, czy nie powinno być gdzieś tutaj twierdzy Saito? Gdzie się podziała?

Eames mruga ze zdziwieniem. Fakt, kompletnie o niej zapomniał.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Może ją przegapiliśmy. — Arthur przyciska palce do czoła tak mocno, że bieleją mu paznokcie. — Z drugiej strony Cobb natrafił na nią od razu, gdy tylko się tu znalazł. Chyba że… chyba że wylądował zupełnie gdzie indziej. Całkiem prawdopodobne.

— Pewnie. Może my wylądowaliśmy bliżej tego, co tu naprawdę jest. Co by to nie było.

— Ale tutaj nie ma niczego. — Arthur opuszcza szybę i przygląda się mijanym budynkom. — Poza jednym powtarzającym się bez końca schematem.

Eames przez chwilę prowadzi w milczeniu, sprawdzając od czasu do czasu kompas wbudowany w deskę rozdzielczą. Kierują się nadal na południe, coraz dalej od oceanu. Nic nie zapowiada rychłego końca miasta.

— Może ich świat stracił swój pierwotny charakter?

Arthur odwraca się od okna i patrzy na niego z uwagą.

— No wiesz, bo przestali go budować — ciągnie Eames. — W końcu to limbo. Może kiedy go nie pielęgnujesz, zaczyna… dziczeć.

Arthur powoli kiwa głową. Nagle jego twarz drastycznie zmienia wyraz, spojrzenie staje się ostre, zaciśnięta szczęka rozluźnia się.

— Zatrzymaj samochód.

Eames marszczy czoło, ale hamuje. Nie fatyguje się zjeżdżaniem na pobocze, skoro nie ma tu żadnego ruchu.

Arthur pochyla się w jego stronę, spięty i zdecydowany.

— Wciąż potrafisz zmienić postać?

Eames wydyma usta w zamyśleniu. Rzeczywiście nie wpadł na ten pomysł.

— Spróbujmy.

Odbiega wzrokiem od Arthura i patrzy przed siebie, na oślepiający blask słońca odbijający się od maski samochodu i drgające nad rozgrzanym asfaltem powietrze. Wrażenie jest dziwne, zebranie w jedno rozproszonych szczegółów przychodzi mu z większym trudem niż zwykle. Zamiast wyłapać je tam, gdzie się ich spodziewa — obraz twarzy odwróconej pod pewnym kątem, ten klarowny moment, w którym objawia się cały szkielet danej postaci — wymykają się jego myślom, zmuszają do pogoni i trzymania każdego upolowanego elementu w kurczowym uścisku, podczas gdy łowy na kolejny wciąż trwają. Kiedy wydaje mu się, że złożył wszystko w całość mniej lub bardziej przypominającą doznanie na zwyczajnych poziomach snu, obraca się znów do Arthura.

— No i?

Arthur obserwuje go z miną wyrażającą podziw zmieszany z ekscytacją.

— Przedtem jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tego etapu.

— Jakiego etapu? — Eames przesuwa lusterko wsteczne i stwierdza, że się udało, patrzy na siebie w skórze Cobba. Na jego zmęczone niebieskie oczy, pełną linię żuchwy i niesforne włosy. Na całą tę typową dla niego otoczkę ponurego roztargnienia.

— Etapu przemiany — odpowiada Arthur. — Wygląda… dziwnie. Niemniej wciąż jesteś do niej zdolny.

Eames marszczy brwi. Do tej pory jeszcze nikt nigdy nie mógł obserwować, jak się zmienia, bo w snach działo się to zawsze ukradkiem, w momentach, kiedy uwagę śniącego przyciągało coś innego. Proces przemiany nie jest płynny, na próżno szukać w nim przejścia z jednego etapu w drugi. W jednej sekundzie jest sobą, a w następnej, gdy śniący znów zwraca się ku niemu, kimś zupełnie odmiennym, kogo obecność stuprocentowo pasuje do logiki snu. Na tym właśnie polega kunszt fałszerza.

— Ależ ze mnie idiota — mówi Arthur, po czym otwiera drzwiczki i wysuwa się na skąpaną w słońcu ulicę. — Jezu, obaj jesteśmy idiotami.

Eames gasi silnik i również wysiada.

— Wybacz, ale niby czemu jestem idiotą?

— Limbo to wciąż nic innego niż krajobraz snu — wyjaśnia Arthur, omiatając wzrokiem elewacje budynków. — Co prawda różni się od niego pod wieloma względami, ale nadal jest snem. A my możemy go przeobrażać.

Podchodzi do schodów przed wejściem do jednego z biurowców i dotyka ich metalowej poręczy ostrożnym, wręcz nieśmiałym gestem. Spogląda na budynek, strzelający w błękit nad ich głowami.

— Wszystko tutaj jest tak cholernie wielkie — komentuje.

Eames rozgląda się dokoła. Na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu dostrzega znak stopu. Wskazuje na niego ręką.

— A to?

Arthur odwraca się, patrzy na znak, a potem na Eamesa. Wygląda na spiętego, prawie przerażonego. Eames czuje na czubku języka coś, co należałoby powiedzieć, chociaż nie wie dokładnie, co — cokolwiek, byleby tylko złagodzić podszytą strachem sytuację — ale w tym momencie Arthur powraca spojrzeniem do znaku. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, naprężone barki opadają.

Eames podąża wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku. Znak nie nakazuje już zatrzymać się przed skrzyżowaniem. Teraz informuje, że należy zwolnić przed strefą zamieszkania. Po chwili, kiedy mimowolny, przelotny lęk ustępuje, Eames wybucha śmiechem.

— Ależ ze mnie dureń — powtarza Arthur głosem niemal omdlewającym z ulgi.

 

æææ

 

Limbo nie jest snem w ścisłym sensie, lecz rządzi się zbliżonymi prawami, które pozwalają im modyfikować scenerię. Eames dziwi się, dlaczego nie wpadli na to od razu, ale zapewne byli zbyt zszokowani. I jeszcze to miasto — nieskończony twór Mal i Cobba, obdarzony własną przygnębiającą mocą. Gigantyczne mauzoleum, jak zwierza się ze swoich wrażeń Arthurowi.

— Nekropolis — komentuje Arthur.

— Dokładnie — potwierdza Eames. — Pasuje jak ulał.

Znów siedzą w SUV-ie, jadąc powoli na zachód, bo o tej porze dnia to jedyny kierunek, kiedy mają słońce za plecami. Eames jest z powrotem sobą. Zrzucenie skóry Cobba sprawiło mu dziwną ulgę. Gnębi go przeczucie, że gdyby zachował ją w tym świecie na dłużej, mógłby zacząć zatracać się w obcej osobowości. Nie ma teraz czasu na analizę tej myśli. Rozbierze ją na czynniki pierwsze, ale później.

Arthur też jest znowu sobą, chociaż w zupełnie innym sensie. Siedzi wyprostowany i uważnie śledzi wzrokiem każdy mijany budynek, oceniając go pod względem przydatności do ułatwienia sobie tutejszego życia. Zgodnie uznali, że najlepszy będzie hotel. Miejsce, w którym są łóżka, łazienki i porządne jedzenie.

— Widzisz coś, co by się nadawało? — pyta Eames, zerkając przez okno na masywną podstawę jeszcze jednego drapacza chmur. — W końcu to materia snu. Możesz z nią robić, co ci się podoba.

— A czy ty potrafisz wcielić się w kogoś bez wzoru oryginalnej postaci? — odpowiada Arthur pytaniem, raczej rozkojarzony niż zirytowany. Musiał zauważyć coś interesującego, bo ogląda się za siebie. — Możliwe, że Mal i Cobb umieją przerobić wieżowiec na wiejski domek, ale ja nie.

— No, akurat wiejskiego domku to tutaj nie znajdziesz.

— Objedź ten budynek. — Arthur odchyla się na oparcie fotela i przestaje obserwować ulicę. Przez chwilę patrzy prosto przed siebie, a potem zamyka oczy. — I wróć do punktu wyjścia. Tylko powoli.

Eames skręca na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu w prawo, jedzie wolniutko do następnego, znów skręca i powtarza dwukrotnie cały manewr, lądując wreszcie w miejscu, z którego wyruszył. Tym razem rzeczywiście zauważa, że coś się zmieniło. Między drapaczami chmur jest teraz wyrwa, niczym brakująca w płocie sztacheta. Z szeregu wysokich budynków zniknął jeden, zastąpiony przez sporo niższy.

Zatrzymuje samochód przed wejściem do kreacji Arthura — niewielkiego hotelu z portykiem, elewacją w kolorze moreli i kremowych okiennicach. Nie ma żadnego znaku ani logo, ale dosłownie tchnie typowo włoską atmosferą. Eames spogląda na Arthura, który wzrusza ramionami.

— Musiałem zacząć od czegoś małego.

— Niech to będzie nawet zasrany domek dla lalek — odpowiada Eames, wysiadając — byleby tylko znalazła się w nim jakaś łazienka.

Zostawiają SUV-a na poboczu i wchodzą do środka, do holu z marmurową posadzką i paroma palmami w donicach, zalanego światłem różniącym się kompletnie od tego na zewnątrz. Jest cieplejsze, jakby wytłumione. Eames podchodzi do najbliższego okna, żeby wyjrzeć na ulicę, podczas gdy Arthur kieruje się do pustej recepcji.

— To twoja robota? — pyta Eames, wskazując na okno. — Zmieniłeś światło?

— Takie powinno być w podobnych miejscach. — Arthur sięga po leżący za ladą rejestr gości i przerzuca jego strony. — Będziemy musieli ograniczyć się do pierwszego piętra. Nie zająłem się dokładniej resztą.

Biorą klucze z tablicy recepcji i wchodzą po schodach.

— Nie ma ludzi — stwierdza Eames.

Arthur przytakuje i pociera czoło.

— Nie wiem czemu. Może pokażą się później.

— A może limbo nie jest podatnym gruntem dla projekcji. — Eames zerka na czerwoną plakietkę przy kluczu, na której widnieje wytarta dwunastka. — Gdzie mój pokój?

Arthur wskazuje ruchem głowy w lewo. Pokój numer dwanaście jest przestronny i jasny. Pod sufitem obraca się wentylator, wydęte podmuchem białe firanki ocierają się o żelazną balustradę małego balkonu. Wielkie łóżko wygląda na dosyć wygodne. Bardziej niż dosyć — na genialnie wygodne. W łazience dominuje słusznych rozmiarów wanna, nieco przytłaczająca na niewielkiej powierzchni. Eames kończy krótki obchód, wraca na korytarz i zagląda do sąsiedniego pokoju, zajętego przez Arthura.

— Całkiem w porządku.

Arthur stoi w drzwiach łazienki, patrząc na wannę. Po chwili odwraca się do Eamesa.

— Zostaw buty na zewnątrz. Worek na brudną bieliznę leży w szafie. Skorzystaj z niego.

— Przecież tu nie ma żadnej obsługi.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami i otwiera apteczkę wiszącą na ścianie łazienki. Dziwna rzecz, myśli Eames, apteczka w hotelu. Domyśla się, że Arthur świadomie dodał ją do wyposażenia. Podobnie jak duże wanny zamiast standardowych pryszniców.

Arthur grzebie w apteczce, wyciąga po kolei jej zawartość i ustawia na brzegu umywalki. Szczoteczka do zębów, kostka mydła. Prosta brzytwa z szyldkretowym uchwytem, chyba zbyt ostentacyjna w ich sytuacji, ale Eamesowi daleko do wydawania krytycznych opinii.

— W swoim pokoju znajdziesz to samo.

— Pełen serwis — komentuje Eames. — Wielkie dzięki.

Kącik ust Arthura drga lekko. Nie, nie w uśmiechu — wanna i czyścik do butów nie wystarczą za remedium na fakt, że wciąż są w limbo — ale zawsze to jakiś początek.

 

æææ

 

Dzięki apteczce, wyposażonej identycznie jak ta w łazience Arthura, łącznie z karykaturalną brzytwą, Eames schodzi do holu wykąpany i gładko ogolony. Ma na sobie czysty, świeżo wyprasowany garnitur. Zostawił go zwiniętego w kłębek na butach w korytarzu, a gdy po kąpieli wyjrzał znów za drzwi, idealnie wyczyszczone ubranie czekało na niego na wieszaku zaczepionym o klamkę.

Arthur siedzi przy stole w hotelowej restauracji, czytając gazetę w przydymionym świetle niewielkiej ściennej lampy. Również jest ogolony i ubrany w garnitur, nieskazitelną koszulę oraz kamizelkę i krawat. Jego zaczesane do tyłu włosy przylegają ściśle do głowy.

Na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok. Eames przystaje na moment przed oszklonym frontem holu, wsuwa ręce do kieszeni i patrzy na dwie latarnie za oknem, ozdobione wiszącymi doniczkami pełnymi kwiatów. Adorujące światło ćmy uderzają skrzydełkami o okrągłe klosze. Jest za ciemno, żeby dostrzec biurowiec po drugiej stronie ulicy i Eames bez trudu wyobraża sobie przez chwilę, że przebywa gdzieś w rzeczywistym świecie.

Odwraca się, podchodzi do stolika Arthura i zatrzymuje z ręką na oparciu wolnego krzesła. Arthur unosi wzrok znad gazety.

— Posłuchaj — mówi i czyta na głos: — „Zatrzymano kobietę, właścicielkę kilku nierentownych, ale ubezpieczonych na wysoką sumę barów, które podpaliła z chęci zysku. Po dokonaniu przestępstwa zbiegła, kierując się na zachód, gdzie po dotarciu na wybrzeże została złapana i aresztowana.” — Podnosi głowę. — Cała gazeta jest pełna podobnych sensacji.

— Mal — wyrokuje Eames, siadając. — Albo ktoś ze zbliżonym gustem.

— Uwielbiała takie historyjki. — Arthur potrząsa pobłażliwie głową i składa gazetę. — Kochała ludzkie dziwactwa.

— No cóż, w końcu wyszła za Cobba.

Arthur unosi brew w niemym potwierdzeniu. Na blacie, tuż obok jego łokcia, stoi talerz z niedojedzoną porcją ryby w warzywach. Eames wskazuje palcem na posiłek.

— Stworzyłeś kelnera?

— Nie, ale zabawiłem się w kucharza. — Arthur odkłada gazetę na stół i wygładza ją ręką. — Za przepierzeniem jest coś do zjedzenia. Powiedz, gdybyś miał ochotę na jakieś specjalne danie.

— Potrafisz tworzyć jedzenie, ale nie ludzi.

— Umiem… wykreować kuchnię, w której znajdzie się coś do jedzenia. — Arthur odchyla się na oparcie krzesła. Do posiłku musiał pić wino; Eames zauważa opróżnioną do połowy butelkę odsuniętą pod lampę i kieliszek z resztkami czerwonego płynu na dnie. — Próbowałeś kiedyś zbudować cokolwiek?

— Próbowałem. Z bardzo nędznym skutkiem.

Rzeczywiście próbował — dawno, dawno temu, kiedy jako początkujący nie miał bladego pojęcia, czego powinien się nauczyć, co przyda mu się w przyszłości i jak się za to zabrać. Całą wieczność zajęło mu stworzenie uproszczonego budynku, przypominającego gigantyczną zabawkę, a gdy do niego wszedł, wszystko zawaliło mu się na łeb, zabijając go na miejscu.

— Będziesz musiał trochę poćwiczyć — odpowiada Arthur i podsuwa mu butelkę.

Eames dziękuje skinieniem głowy i napełnia własny kieliszek. Kolor wina, lśniącego głęboką purpurą, każe spodziewać się równie bogatego smaku, niestety okazuje się on płytki i bezbarwny. Eames podkrada ziarnko groszku z talerza Arthura. Kolejne rozczarowanie: na podniebieniu pozostaje mdłe, ciastowate wrażenie. Wygląda na to, że odtwarzanie smaków nie jest najmocniejszą stroną Arthura. Nic dziwnego.

— Jak myślisz, ile czasu minęło? — pyta Arthur ze wzrokiem wbitym w okno za plecami Eamesa.

Eames zastanawia się przez chwilę.

— Upłynęły trzy dni, co w przeliczeniu daje… — Obraca w zamyśleniu widelec. — Bo ja wiem, kilka sekund w realnym świecie?

— Jeśli w ogóle. — Mina Arthura chmurnieje. — O ile czas się po prostu nie zatrzymał. Może między czasem tu i tam nie ma absolutnie żadnego związku.

— A może tam, na górze, nie da się nas już obudzić. Może zostały z nas warzywa. — Eames znów pociąga łyk wina, odstawia kieliszek i wstaje. — Idę sobie coś usmażyć. Zobaczymy, czy wyjdzie mi befsztyk z polędwicy. Coś czuję, że tak.

 

æææ

 

Popijają wodnistą whisky, rozciągnięci wygodnie na dwóch skórzanych kanapach w hotelowym lobby, których Eames wcześniej nie zauważył. Panuje przyjemna cisza, którą Eames rozkoszowałby się bardziej, gdyby nie lekki skurcz w trzewiach, wrażenie, że balansuje na skraju jakiejś przepaści. Nie jest w stanie dociec przyczyny tego uczucia, bo oczywiście balansowanie dawno się skończyło, a on spadł już w przepaść i znajduje się na jej dnie. Być może po prostu ten fakt jeszcze nie dotarł do niego naprawdę.

— Nie mogę przestać myśleć o rzeczach, które mam do zrobienia — odzywa się Arthur, przerywając długie milczenie.

Siedzą, a w zasadzie leżą na swoich miejscach ze stopami opartymi o poduszki i oczami wbitymi w sufit. Eames musi unieść głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Arthur przyciska dłoń do oczu, jakby chciał zwalczyć nadciągającą migrenę.

— W zasadzie chodzi o drobiazgi — ciągnie Arthur. — Głupoty typu: „Muszę odwołać rezerwację lotu”.

Eames z powrotem opuszcza głowę na kanapę.

— Za dwa dni jestem umówiony z pewnym gościem w sprawie nowej roboty — odpowiada.

Myśli o potencjalnym zleceniu, o związanych z nim olbrzymich pieniądzach, o ryzyku dającym się doskonale wyczytać pod powierzchownością kilku krótkich maili i wiadomości, jakie otrzymał. Za tydzień mógłby być znacznie bogatszy — albo zaznajamiać się z wnętrzem celi w albańskim więzieniu. Równie dobrze mógłby też już nie żyć.

— Ciekawe, czy nadal będę miał ochotę na to spotkanie, kiedy się obudzimy.

— Optymista z ciebie — komentuje Arthur z wyraźnie słyszalnym uśmiechem. — Powiedziałeś „kiedy”, a nie „jeśli”.

— Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jaki sens ma bycie pesymistą.

— Ja wolę realizm. — Arthur sięga po stojącą na podłodze butelkę whisky i dolewa sobie odrobinę do szklanki, którą opiera na brzuchu. — Jestem jego wielkim wyznawcą.

— W takim razie — mówi Eames — dobrze się składa, że wylądowałem tutaj razem z tobą. O ile się nie mylę, jestem jedyną realną rzeczą w całym tym przeklętym świecie.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia SUV nie jest już SUV-em, a dwudrzwiowym, szarym jaguarem XK. Eames stoi na krawężniku i maca palcami kluczyki w kieszeni, różniące się kształtem od tych wczorajszych, i nawet bez patrzenia wie, że pasują do jaguara. Arthur, cichy i pełen niezbadanych niespodzianek, stoi u jego boku.

Eames oferuje mu wyjęte z kieszeni kluczyki, ale Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Nie mogę budować i prowadzić równocześnie — wyjaśnia, po czym rusza w stronę drzwiczek pasażera, które, co Eames zauważa dopiero teraz, znajdują się po lewej stronie, a miejsce kierowcy po prawej. 

Czuje się zaskoczony, dokładnie jak wcześniej tego samego ranka, kiedy po zejściu do lobby znalazł wydanie „Guardiana” na ladzie recepcji. Wprawdzie gazetę przepełniały bezsensy o kapitałach akcyjnych i nieudanych kampaniach wyborczych, ale zawsze był to „Guardian”.

Gdy wsiada do samochodu, dociera do niego, że Arthur cieszy się z jego towarzystwa. Podobnie jak on sam cieszy się, że jest tu z Arthurem. 

 

æææ

 

Jadą powoli przez najbliższą dzielnicę, okrążając ją kilkakrotnie. Arthur wpatruje się w budynki, a Eames czeka z głową wspartą na dłoni, aż wreszcie coś zacznie się dziać. Początkowo Arthur jest powściągliwy, wręcz stremowany. Mierzy wzrokiem kolejne drapacze chmur, wędrując spojrzeniem aż po ich czubki, skupiony na szczegółach, których Eames nie potrafi rozpoznać. Świerzbi go, żeby zapytać, na co do diabła Arthur jeszcze czeka, ale się powstrzymuje. Pamięta, że jego własnym pierwszym próbom wcielania się w osoby też towarzyszyła podszyta strachem ekscytacja. To jak skok z dachu wieżowca w nadziei, że wylądujesz w rozpiętej pod spodem sieci bezpieczeństwa.

— Zrób rundkę po okolicy — mówi w końcu Arthur.

Opada na oparcie fotela i zamyka oczy. Chcąc dać mu czas na przemianę, Eames w spokojnym tempie wprowadza piękny, pomrukujący mocnym silnikiem samochód w kolejne zakręty na skrzyżowaniach, aż wreszcie powraca do punktu wyjścia. W miejscu jednego ze strzelistych biurowców widnieje teraz ocieniony kilkoma drzewami niski budynek z palonej cegły, z wysokimi oknami i kilkoma kawiarnianymi stolikami stojącymi przed witryną u frontu. Eames zwalnia i zjeżdża na pobocze, żeby mogli się mu lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Jakieś znajome miejsce? — pyta.

— Nowy Jork. — Arthur przez chwilę przygląda się budynkowi, po czym odwraca się z powrotem do Eamesa. — Jedź dalej.

Stopniowo nabiera pewności siebie. Tworzy japoński bar serwujący sake, typową brooklyńską kamienicę z brązowej cegły, pocztę o poważnym, urzędowym wyglądzie, z kolumnami i amerykańską flagą przed wejściem. Obok niej stawia dziwaczną budowlę, której ściany przypominają gigantyczne metalowe wstęgi łączące się brzegami. Eames patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem odwraca się do Arthura z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Muzeum — wyjaśnia Arthur, mierząc swoją kreację zmrużonymi oczami. — Ale wątpię, czy ta konstrukcja wytrzyma.

— Wygląda, jakbym to raczej ja ją wymyślił.

Arthur wybucha krótkim śmiechem.

— No właśnie. Dlatego nie radzę wchodzić do środka.

Eames, z jakichś niejasnych powodów rozweselony, jedzie dalej. Przy drugim mijanym skrzyżowaniu zauważa przypominający kawałek tortu wieżowiec w stylu Flatiron Building, którego tam przedtem nie było. Hamuje, żeby móc obejrzeć go dokładniej.

— Zmieniłeś układ ulic — stwierdza, bo budynek o trójkątnym kształcie nie ma racji bytu w strukturze opartej na szachownicy; Arthur musiał złączyć więc dwie przecinające się arterie pod odpowiednio ostrym kątem. — Co jest po drugiej stronie?

— Sam zobacz. Skręć za róg.

Arthur znów opada na fotel i zamyka oczy, podczas gdy Eames prowadzi samochód we wskazanym kierunku. Jeszcze przed zamierzonym skrętem dostrzega, co znajduje się na tyłach budynku, tam gdzie prowadząca skosem ulica ponownie wpasowuje się szpicem w prostokątną zabudowę miasta. Zamiast kolejnych domów przestrzeń wypełnia zieleń parku, pocętkowana różem kwitnących wiśni.

Zjeżdża na bok, gasi silnik, wysiada. Czuje ścisk w piersi i gorąco w oczach. Co za idiotyzm, przecież to tylko park. Niemniej ta mała plama roślinności pośrodku bezkresnego, surowego miasta ma w sobie coś, co porusza go do głębi. Przystaje na chodniku z dłońmi wspartymi o biodra. Lekki wietrzyk szeleści liśćmi drzew. Cienie kładą się ciemnymi wzorami na trawie.

Arthur wysiada za nim i podchodzi. Stoją obok siebie, nie mówiąc przez dłuższą chwilę ani słowa. Kącikiem oka Eames widzi, jak Arthur pociera czoło i żuchwę.

— Ładny — odzywa się w końcu, obserwując opadające na trawnik płatki kwiatów wiśni. — Ale nie pachnie. — Obraca się do Arthura. — Taki park powinien pachnieć.

Arthur przytakuje.

— Nie opanowałem jeszcze tej sztuczki.

Eames przenosi wzrok z powrotem na park, a potem rusza przed siebie. Przechodzi przez trawnik w stronę najbliższego drzewa, sięga po jedną z gałązek, przyciąga ją do siebie i wącha. Zapach jest, ale nikły, jakby przykurzony, niczym stara kosmetyczka zapomniana w jakiejś szufladzie. Myśli o woni kwitnącej wiosną wiśni, o pełnych, otwartych, różowych pąkach, po czym znów zbliża nozdrza do gałęzi. Tym razem pachnie wyraźniej.

— Proszę bardzo.

Arthur przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu, a następnie idzie śladem Eamesa. Zbliżywszy się, przybiera postawę, jakby czekał na lekcję. Eames odłamuje kawałek gałązki i podsuwa mu pod nos.

— Powąchaj.

Arthur patrzy na niego czujnie. A potem nachyla się i ostrożnie wącha gałązkę. Eames czuje się niemal rozbawiony jego przesadną nieufnością.

Po wyrazie oczu Arthura rozpoznaje, że zauważył różnicę.

— Jak to zrobiłeś?

Eames wzrusza ramionami, przysuwa gałązkę do własnego nosa i wdycha jej woń. Teraz jest jeszcze silniejsza, podszyta wilgocią i kwietną słodyczą. Uśmiecha się i wypuszcza ją z palców na ziemię.

 

æææ

 

— Zbudowali całe pieprzone miasto — mówi Arthur. — Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, ile czasu im to zajęło.

— Mocno wątpię, że stworzyli je w sposób, o jakim myślisz. Jest wynaturzone, prawda? Sam tak powiedziałeś.

Arthur kiwa głową, chociaż wydaje się nie słuchać.

— Jest takie wielkie. Nawet gdybym pracował nad nim latami, nie dałbym rady wyprostować wszystkiego.

Siedzi bokiem na krześle, nie zwracając uwagi na swój talerz. Bez przerwy pociera skronie, ściska palcami grzbiet nosa i mruży oczy, kiedy odwraca się, by na coś spojrzeć. Eames odkłada widelec i odsuwa od siebie niedokończony stek. Powoli mięso zaczyna mu się przejadać, co nie wróży nic dobrego na kolejne sto lat.

— Nie musisz prostować wszystkiego — przypomina Arthurowi. — Zbudowałeś hotel, restaurację i chwiejne muzeum. Czego więcej potrzeba nam do szczęścia?

Arthur potrząsa głową. Eames tłumi cisnące się na usta westchnienie.

— Nie jesteś architektem — mówi spokojnie, ale z naciskiem. — Jesteś zwiadowcą, któremu strzelono w głowę, na skutek czego wylądował w limbo. Całkiem nieźle tu sobie radzisz. A ja? Spójrz na mnie, do czego ja się mogę przydać? Imitowanie innych ludzi to coś, co można robić tutaj wyłącznie dla zabawy.

Kiedy Arthur na niego zerka, Eames błyskawicznie przywdziewa skórę Cobba. A potem, wciąż pod jego lekko wystraszonym wzrokiem, przemienia się w swoją rutynową blond seksbombę. Uśmiecha się uwodzicielsko, ale przez twarz Arthura przebiega dziwny skurcz — może obrzydzenie, a może tylko zwykły niesmak — a jego oczy odwracają się w inną stronę.

Eames porzuca fałszywą postać.

— Przepraszam. Naprawdę radzisz sobie nieźle.

— Dzięki — odpowiada Arthur pustym głosem.

 

æææ

 

Arthur idzie na górę do swojego pokoju, a Eames kręci się po lobby, przeszukując zakamarki, aż wreszcie znajduje talię kart. Siada na skórzanej kanapie, układa pasjanse i popija prosto z butelki whisky o bardzo drogim wyglądzie, za to nader wodnistym smaku. W pewnym momencie słyszy dobiegający z piętra głos, podniesiony i zirytowany, jak gdyby Arthur się z kimś kłócił. No cóż, włoskie hotele o cienkich ścianach. Jednostronna dyskusja trwa przez jakiś czas, potem cichnie.

Ułożenie pasjansa do końca bez oszukiwania zajmuje mu bite trzy godziny.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia Arthur wychodzi na samotny rekonesans, jeszcze zanim Eames się budzi. Odnajduje jego notkę na ladzie recepcji, napisaną na hotelowej papeterii: _Wrócę na obiad_. Kanciaste, zwarte pismo Arthura jest takie samo jak zawsze, identyczne z tym, którym posługiwał się, notując informacje o potencjalnych ofiarach albo rysując schematy na tablicach podczas narad przed ich wspólnymi zleceniami. Eames realizuje z okrutną jasnością, że żyje w świecie stworzonym stuprocentowo przez Arthura. Jedyny wyjątek to zapach kwiatów.

Gotuje jajka w hotelowej kuchni i stwierdza, że smakują nieco lepiej niż stek z wczorajszej kolacji. Po śniadaniu siedzi bezczynnie, bawiąc się swoim żetonem do pokera, i przygląda się okrągłym kloszom latarni oraz kioskowi z włoską prasą, wklejonym przez Arthura po drugiej stronie ulicy.

— Nareszcie — mówi do siebie. — W końcu mam trochę ciszy i spokoju.

Jego głos odbija się echem od marmurowej posadzki.

Kiedy cisza zaczyna go męczyć, wstaje i wychodzi na spacer w nadziei, że odnajdzie drogę do parku Arthura. Z przyzwyczajenia niesie pod pachą zwinięty numer „Guardiana”, bo nigdzie nie rusza się bez rekwizytu, nawet jeśli miałaby nim być najnudniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zamierza dojść do parku, usiąść gdzieś na trawie lub jakiejś ławce, o ile Arthur pomyślał o jej dodaniu, otworzyć gazetę i sprawiać wrażenie zamożnego mężczyzny, który może pozwolić sobie w samym środku powszedniego dnia na niespieszny przegląd prasy. I pal diabli, że nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Jaguar stoi na poboczu przed hotelem, co przez chwilę każe Eamesowi myśleć, że Arthur nie udał się daleko, skoro porusza się piechotą. A potem przypomina sobie, że mógł on przecież wsiąść w dowolny zaparkowany w tym mieście samochód, ba, mógł nawet stworzyć sobie zupełnie nowy albo zamienić go w helikopter i znajdować się w tym momencie w połowie drogi powrotnej nad ocean.

Mijając jaguara, klepie go przyjaźnie po dachu. Zgrabne, miłe auteczko.

Skąpane w jasnym blasku słońca ulice rażą nienaturalną ciszą. Cienie zaczynają się już skracać. Ostre promienie przypiekają kark i czubek głowy. Eames wciąż ma na nosie piegi, których nabawił się podczas dwudniowej wędrówki przez miejską pustynię. Co za szczęście, że Arthur wpadł na pomysł modyfikowania krajobrazu. Co za szczęście, że Arthur w ogóle się tu z nim znalazł, bo w innym przypadku nie byłoby mowy o jakimkolwiek budowaniu. A jeśli okaże się, że Arthur jest jednak projekcją, podstępnym trikiem podświadomości Eamesa, mającym na celu uporanie się z samotnością i brakiem zdolności do tworzenia sennej scenerii, no cóż — też co za szczęście.

Idzie przez kilka minut wzdłuż długiego szpaleru biurowców, po czym zatrzymuje się z wahaniem na rogu. Park powinien leżeć kawałek dalej — żeby tam dojść, musi podążać w tym samym kierunku, potem skręcić na następnym skrzyżowaniu. Z obecnego miejsca nie widzi przypominającego klin budynku, ale pamięta jego położenie. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje.

Dziesięć minut później nadal wędruje wzdłuż biurowców i wciąż nie widzi ani jednej budowli stworzonej przez Arthura. Ogarnia go rosnący niepokój. Zazwyczaj nie ma powodów, by narzekać na swój zmysł orientacji. Przystaje, rozgląda się wokół i stwierdza, że miasto wygląda niemal identycznie w każdym kierunku. Dokąd sięgnąć wzrokiem, wysokie, niewyróżniające się niczym drapacze chmur Eames czuje strużkę potu ściekającą po szyi.

Wie, że jest w stanie znaleźć drogę powrotną do hotelu. Wystarczy się odwrócić i iść tam, skąd przyszedł. Nic prostszego. Wcale się nie zgubił. Niemniej dręczy go obawa, że gdyby jednak się zgubił, bo na przykład w którymś momencie gdzieś skręcił, czego nie zapamiętał, bo akurat coś rozproszyło jego uwagę… w takim wypadku przepadł. Już po nim.

Stoi, zmagając się z samym sobą, czy lepiej ulec pokusie skręcenia w jakąś stronę ot tak sobie, sztuka dla sztuki, dla pokazania, że potrafi orientować się w terenie i wcale się nie boi, czy też lepiej wykonać w tył zwrot i wrócić do hotelu. Dobrze wie, co byłoby rozsądniejsze. Jeżeli się zgubi, to niby jak Arthur miałby go znaleźć? Przeczesując każdą ulicę w mieście według starannie zaplanowanego, metodycznego, wydajnego wzoru? Zapewne tak. Co absolutnie nie czyni tego sposobu mniej żmudnym.

Wzdycha, uderza zwiniętą gazetą o wnętrze dłoni i spogląda na nieskazitelnie błękitne niebo. Jeśli Arthur też zboczył gdzieś z trasy i się zgubił, to byłaby kolejna katastrofa o zupełnie innym wymiarze. Ale w tej chwili nikt nie jest w stanie temu zaradzić.

Odwraca się i rusza w drogę powrotną do hotelu.

 

æææ

 

Drzemie na skórzanej kanapie przy drzwiach wejściowych zablokowanych w otwartej pozycji, kiedy Arthur zjawia się z powrotem.

— Przyjemna przejażdżka? — pyta go.

Słyszał, jak Arthur parkuje przed hotelem, chociaż nie chciało mu się wyjrzeć i sprawdzić, jakim samochodem podjechał. Arthur wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wczoraj, być może jest nieco bardziej zmęczony i poirytowany, ale wciąż ma na sobie brązowe spodnie i kamizelkę w tym samym kolorze, a pod spodem śnieżnobiałą koszulę w prążki. Lekko zastanawiające, że nie stworzył sobie jeszcze garnituru od Ermenegildo Zegny.

Arthur opada na wolną kanapę i pociera czoło.

— Zbudowałem wzgórze.

— Wzgórze? — Eames unosi się na łokciu. — A po co?

— Musimy zacząć wstawiać jakieś znaki rozpoznawcze w krajobrazie. Tutaj wszystko jest za płaskie. Typowy labirynt.

Eames kiwa głową. Nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Arthur będzie w stanie ot tak sobie zmieniać topografię terenu — nie tylko dokładać budynki, ale kształtować grunt, na którym stoją.

— Gdzie to wzgórze?

Arthur wskazuje kciukiem za siebie.

— Dziesięć mil stąd na północ. Postawiłem kościół na jego szczycie.

— Kościół. — Przypuszczalnie dla lepszej widoczności, niemniej Eames zastanawia się, czy nie tkwi w tym coś głębszego, na przykład skrzętnie skrywana religijność Arthura. To by wiele tłumaczyło. — Katolicki?

— Episkopalny.

— Aha. Czysty rytuał, zero papieskich cyrków.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami. Eames siada.

— Pewnie chcesz drinka. Gin czy whisky?

Arthur zaprzecza gestem. Opiera się o kanapę, zamyka oczy, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i lekko kuli ramiona, jak człowiek, który szykuje się do drzemki w pociągu. Eames przygląda mu się uważnie.

— Boli cię głowa — stwierdza. — Od budowania?

Arthur siedzi bez ruchu.

— Tak.

— Może zrób sobie przerwę. W końcu czego jak czego, ale czasu to nam nie brakuje.

Kiedy Arthur nie odpowiada, Eames podnosi gazetę i wymyka się do kuchni, żeby zmiksować sobie coś zawierającego gin.

 

æææ

 

Arthur buduje łańcuch wzgórz na północy, rozwijający się harmonijnie od łagodnego po tak stromy, że wywołuje zawrót głowy. U stóp najniższego umieszcza rzekę. Pociąga to za sobą mosty; konstrukcja pierwszego z nich zajmuje mu tydzień. Eames siedzi w cieniu klonu i obserwuje jego pracę. Polega ona głównie na leżeniu w trawie u brzegu rzeki z palcami splecionymi na piersi i opuszczonymi powiekami oraz tankowaniu promieni słońca. Gdy Eames przenosi wzrok w stronę rzeki, nie dostrzega niczego poza wielkimi betonowymi zalążkami filarów. Przy kolejnym zerknięciu rejestruje nowiutkie przęsła. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i całość rozsypuje się do stanu wyjściowego.

— Mal i Cobb nie zawracali sobie głowy mostami — upomina łagodnie Arthura później, w hotelowej jadalni podczas kolacji, złożonej z kurczęcia w brokułach. — Więc czemu ty to robisz?

— Bo jest tu rzeka — odpowiada Arthur. — Na wypadek, gdyby uszło to twojej uwadze. Być może któregoś dnia zechcemy znaleźć się na jej drugim brzegu.

— Tak, jest rzeka. Sam ją tu umieściłeś i w razie potrzeby sam ją usuniesz. Swoją drogą, niby dlaczego mielibyśmy wybierać się na jej drugą stronę?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami i odsuwa talerz.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — informuje go Eames. — Uważam, że powinieneś zrobić sobie małą przerwę.

— I czym się zająć? — pyta Arthur zgryźliwie.

Sińce pod jego oczami przypominają dwie podkówki. Niemal co noc mówi przez sen, coraz dłużej i dłużej, kłócąc się o jakiś nierozstrzygalny problem z anonimowym oponentem bez twarzy.

— Arthurze… — zaczyna Eames, ale zaraz rezygnuje.

Nie zna dobrego sposobu na przekazanie mu, że się o niego martwi, że widzi, jak Arthur zamęcza się aż do granicy samounicestwienia, do czego Eames za nic nie chciałby dopuścić, bo Arthur jest jedynym realnym, żywym elementem tego świata, i jeśli coś mu się stanie, Eames również będzie zgubiony.

Arthur najwyraźniej odczytuje to jednak z jego miny, bo zaciska usta w twardą linię i wyostrza spojrzenie.

— Sam też nie wyglądasz kwitnąco — odpowiada i wstaje, upuszczając serwetkę na stół. — Siedzimy w pieprzonym limbo, Eames. Co jest równoznaczne z pobytem w piekle.

Po odejściu Arthura Eames patrzy na pozostałe na swoim talerzu jedzenie i resztki wina w kieliszku, ale nawet bez próbowania wie, że są zupełnie pozbawione smaku.

 

æææ

 

— Przepraszam — mówi Arthur następnego ranka. — Za to, co powiedziałem wczoraj wieczorem. Trochę się zagalopowałem.

Eames potrząsa głową na znak, że nic się nie stało.

— Zrobię sobie parę dni wolnego — ciągnie Arthur. — Może po prostu… pochodzę po okolicy.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Arthur stoi w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, stukając dwoma palcami o oparcie skórzanej kanapy, a potem uśmiecha się słabo i wychodzi.

 

æææ

 

Po kilku dniach przerwy od budowania Arthur wygląda lepiej. Nie straszy już zaczerwienionymi oczami i przestaje ściskać ciągle nasadę nosa. Niestety jednocześnie gromadzi się w nim dziwna, nerwowa energia, której obecność jest dla Eamesa zrozumiała, chociaż bardzo irytująca. To limbo, czyli brak sensownego zajęcia. Fakt sam w sobie wystarczająco drażliwy dla każdego człowieka, a wręcz katastrofalny dla osób pokroju Arthura, którym do dobrego samopoczucia potrzebne są nieustanne nowe zadania do zrobienia. To, co czyni z Arthura idealnego zwiadowcę — stałe przewidywanie faktów i niestrudzone planowanie — staje się dla niego torturą, gdy musi siedzieć bezczynnie.

— Idę na spacer — oznajmia Eamesowi trzeci raz tego samego dnia.

Eames zbiera karty ze stołu. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia wyszło mu więcej pasjansów niż prawdopodobnie w całym dotychczasowym życiu. Karty zaczynają się zużywać i mięknąć. Rozpoznaje je po drobnych rysach i zagięciach na rewersie, bez patrzenia na przednią stronę.

— Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie ma tutaj innych ludzi? — pyta.

Arthur zatrzymuje się i zastanawia nad jego słowami.

— Nie wiem. Próbowałem stawiać budynki, w których powinni znajdować się ludzie. Bez efektów.

— No ale przecież ktoś pierze nasze rzeczy.

— Limbo to sen — tłumaczy Arthur. — Albo coś bardzo do niego zbliżone, bazujące na logice snu.

— W moich snach są ludzie.

— Podobnie jak i w moich. — Arthur siada znów na krześle i patrzy, jak Eames tasuje karty. — Cobb opowiadał o swoim pobycie w limbo tak, jakby żyli tu przez cały czas tylko we dwoje, on i Mal. Aż do starości.

— Ale Saito miał tu wartowników.

— Uhm.

— Saito nie budował niczego. On po prostu musiał przeczekać ten czas.

Arthur pociera twarz dłońmi.

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? Inni ludzie i tak byliby tylko projekcjami.

— Może ja też jestem tylko projekcją. Albo ty. Liczy się, że możemy ze sobą rozmawiać, dzięki czemu czas się aż tak nie dłuży.

Arthur rzuca mu kąśliwe spojrzenie.

— Podstawowa teoria snów.

— Ja tylko przypominam. Arthurze, jesteś uroczy, ale naprawdę nie pogniewałbym się, gdyby od czasu do czasu pojawił się tu też ktoś inny. Bo powoli zaczyna robić się trochę… upiornie.

Arthur obserwuje kolejne rozdanie pasjansa. Przez kilka sekund trwa w tępej rezygnacji, lecz zaraz w jego oczach pojawia się ostry błysk.

— Oszukujesz.

Eames unosi wzrok znad kart.

— Manipulowałeś przy tasowaniu — dopowiada Arthur.

— Z całą pewnością nie — odpowiada Eames z uśmiechem, mieszając karty w jednej ręce i patrząc na zmarszczone brwi Arthura. — No, może. Ale tylko żeby sprawdzić, czy zauważysz.

— Oto twój sposób na przeczekanie wieczności. Oszukiwać w pasjansa. — Arthur siada wygodniej z dłońmi spoczywającymi swobodnie na kolanach, niezupełnie uśmiechnięty, ale rozbawiony. Odprężony po raz pierwszy od paru dni.

Eames, czując falę triumfu, zbiera karty, tasuje je od nowa, przerzuca z ręki do ręki i z furkotem produkuje równiutki wachlarz.

— Proszę — mówi i podsuwa karty Arthurowi. — Wybierz jedną. Którąkolwiek.

 

æææ

 

Oczywiście istnieje jeszcze jedna potrzeba — seks. Owszem, Eames utknął w limbo, ale nie zamierza zamieniać się z tego powodu w mnicha. Nie musi żyć w celibacie, myśli, patrząc na swoją opryskaną nasieniem rękę. Pozbawione smaku jedzenie, bezsensowne gry w karty, nieskładne bzdury w gazetach, w kółko to samo, dzień po dniu… Podsuwa dłoń pod prysznic i spłukuje do czysta. Jego ciało sprawia wrażenie realnego, chociaż dobrze wie, że to niemożliwe. Odkąd dysponują wzbogaconym o znaki szczególne krajobrazem, wychodzi codziennie na długie spacery. Mało jada. Schudł, ale wyrzeźbił umięśnienie; zapuścił leniwy kilkudniowy zarost. Jego kutas wciąż żyje i domaga się normalnego funkcjonowania, tym intensywniej, im bardziej Eames stara się ignorować te potrzeby.

Sto lat masturbacji, myśli, wystawiając twarz pod strumień wody. Jako siedemnastolatek uznałby limbo za raj. Ale że ma lat trzydzieści sześć, jest ono tym, czym jest — czyśćcem.

 

æææ

 

— Jak udaje ci się sprawić, że coś nabiera zapachu? — pyta Arthur.

Siedzą na trawie w niewielkim parku i jedzą śliwki z papierowej torebki, idealne pod względem dojrzałości, miękkości i soczystości, ale mdłe i niewyraziste w smaku.

Eames uśmiecha się i decyduje na mało wyrafinowaną odpowiedź:

— Czy ty aby naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć?

Arthur zbywa żart wzruszeniem ramion.

— Tak, chcę.

— Hm. — Eames kładzie się na trawie i opiera na łokciach. — Trudno powiedzieć. Chyba po prostu zwykła pamięć.

— Tak jak moja pamięć do budynków.

— Niewykluczone. Tyle że nie tak szczegółowa jak u ciebie.

— Nie buduję co do szczegółu. — Arthur wskazuje na szereg małych kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy, które stworzył w wolnym momencie bez wyraźnego wysiłku. — Nie wyglądają dokładnie jak te, które znam z doświadczenia. Są tylko… ich luźną składanką.

— Dobra, to może zaczniemy inaczej — mówi Eames z uśmiechem. — Zakładam, że wąchałeś kiedyś w życiu kwiaty.

— A ty bywałeś w budynkach.

Eames kiwa głową.

— Touché.

Wyjmuje śliwkę z torebki i obraca ją w palcach, czuje jej chłodny ciężar, słodką małą obietnicę zamkniętą w dłoni. Bez sprawdzania wie, że jej fioletowa skórka opalizuje perłowym błękitem, a pod spodem skrywa się żółtozielony, nasycony sokiem miąższ otaczający szorstką, twardą pestkę spoczywającą w swojej komorze. Wie, jak powinna smakować, rozlewać się słodyczą na języku i szczypać kwaskowato wnętrze policzków. Podaje ją Arthurowi.

— Spróbuj.

Arthur bierze śliwkę z miną pełną powątpiewania. Podsuwa ją pod nos, obwąchuje, ogląda z bliska i wreszcie decyduje się skosztować. Owoc zdaje się być bardziej dojrzały od pozostałych, tryska sokiem przy ugryzieniu i Arthur osłania usta ręką, żeby nie zaplamić ubrania. Ale wyraz jego oczu — nagle szeroko otwartych, wystraszonych, uszczęśliwionych — zdradza wszystko. Śliwka jest słodka, dużo słodsza niż poprzednie. Arthur ociera wargi i oferuje niedojedzoną połówkę Eamesowi.

Eames przyjmuje ją z niejasnym wrażeniem niepokoju czającym się na skraju świadomości, drobnym przesłaniem, na które próbuje nie zwracać uwagi. Mówi ono coś o sposobie, w jaki dotyka palców Arthura, odbierając śliwkę. Jak wychyla się ku niemu, żeby zainicjować ten kontakt. Jak skutkuje on małym elektrycznym wyładowaniem wędrującym od dłoni do ramienia, a stamtąd do piersi.

Arthur jest jedyną realną osobą w tym świecie, wmawia sam sobie. Poza nim nie ma tutaj nikogo. Nic dziwnego, że instynktownie pragnie go dotknąć. I nic dziwnego, że dotyk łączy się z przyjemnością.

Kładzie się na trawie i wsuwa połówkę śliwki między wargi. Jest słodka, prawie rozpływa się w ustach. Pestka kłuje w język niczym mały kamyk o ostrych brzegach.

— Niesamowite — odzywa się Arthur.

Sądząc po brzmieniu głosu jest zdumiony, nawet trochę zdezorientowany. Eames wyjmuje pestkę z ust i unosi w dwóch palcach do oczu, poddając dokładnym oględzinom. Zwykła pestka śliwki, brązowa i wilgotna, ostra na obu końcach, z płytkim wyżłobieniem na krawędzi.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — pyta Arthur.

Eames wzrusza ramionami i rzuca mu pestkę. Wmawiając sobie, że to nic osobistego.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia Arthur wraca nad rzekę i podejmuje pracę nad mostem. Eames towarzyszy mu przez całe przedpołudnie, ale znudzony widokiem filarów wpadających raz za razem do wody, podchodzi w końcu do Arthura i klepie go w ramię.

Arthur, przestraszony, podrywa gwałtownie głowę, przerywając nieme gapienie się w próżnię. Siedzi na trawie z rękoma obejmującymi kolana.

— Przejdę się trochę — informuje go Eames. — Zobaczymy się na kolacji, dobrze?

— Jasne. — Arthur przenosi spojrzenie w stronę rzeki, a jego dłoń wędruje bezwiednie do skroni i zaczyna ją pocierać.

Eames wzdycha.

— To bardzo wymowny gest — rzuca przez ramię w przypływie małostkowości.

Ramię Arthura opada, ale on sam się nie odwraca.

 

æææ

 

Eames wjeżdża jaguarem na szczyt Wzgórza Kościelnego, jak zaczął nazywać je w myślach. Niezbyt oryginalnie, co sam przyznaje, ale w końcu stoi na nim cholerny wielki kościół z górującym nad wszystkim białym krzyżem, który bardziej przypomina celownik niż symbol religijny. Nazwa po prostu sama się nasuwa.

Z zewnątrz kościół to zwalisty granitowy blok o małych, ciemnych oknach i ciężkich okapach, zdecydowanie odpychający. Eames przejeżdżał już obok niego wielokrotnie z refleksją, że rola wyznacznika w krajobrazie to jedna sprawa, ale jeżeli ma on również jakieś duchowe znaczenie dla Arthura, to musi być ono wyjątkowo deprymujące. W każdym razie zastanawiający jest fakt, iż Arthur nie pomyślał o umieszczeniu tu czegoś innego, choćby parku, ogrodu lub miniaturowego zoo. W zamian wybrał surową, smaganą wiatrem kamienną bryłę, do której prowadzi szeroka dwupasmowa droga.

Mimo tego Eames wybiera się na szczyt, bo lubi roztaczający się z niego widok. Parkuje jaguara, wysiada, podchodzi do podstawy krzyża i patrzy na jednolity masyw miasta, tu i ówdzie poprzecinany siecią sklepów, hoteli i restauracji Arthura. Klinowaty budynek wyróżnia się z otoczenia niczym niezawodna wskazówka na mapie. Rzeka meandruje ciemną linią, z tej perspektywy cienką jak mały palec u ręki. Połowa mostu stoi nad nurtem, same filary i przęsła. Przez chwilę konstrukcja drży, jakby miała się rozpaść, ale zaraz zastyga w solidnym bezruchu.

Eames unosi wzrok ku nieskończonemu, bezchmurnemu błękitowi nieba. Nie widzi na nim niczego oprócz krzyża, strzelającego na trzydzieści metrów w górę. Raptem wydaje mu się on przytłaczający, niemal odrażający, olbrzymie białe belki przecinające się nad krajobrazem. Jak gdyby religia miała coś wspólnego z miejscem, w którym się znaleźli. Limbo, czyściec. Jedno wielkie nigdzie.

Czuje parcie na pęcherz, więc opróżnia go bezpośrednio u podnóża krzyża. Po wszystkim zapina rozporek i czeka na moment, kiedy niebo rozstąpi się w słusznym gniewie i strzeli w niego gromem, zwęglając na miejscu. Albo że z bram kościoła wypadnie stado rozwścieczonych projekcji, żeby rozszarpać go na kawałki.

Najwidoczniej Arthur nie jest religijny, a przynajmniej jego podświadomość nie przykłada zbytniej wagi do symboli wiary, ponieważ nie dzieje się absolutnie nic.

 

æææ

 

Mija tydzień, może więcej. Eames nie jest pewien; powoli traci rachubę czasu. Arthur wychodzi codziennie nad rzekę i pracuje nad konstrukcją mostu. Wraca wczesnym wieczorem, zmęczony i spalony słońcem. Siedzi, a gdy jego dłoń unosi się bezwiednie ku skroni, opuszcza ją tylko wtedy, kiedy sam przyłapuje się na tym geście.

Eames gotuje. Robi to dobrze, poza tym dania wychodzące spod jego ręki mają jakiś smak, nawet jeśli nie koncentruje się zbytnio na ich przyrządzaniu.

Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Bo i nie ma o czym.

Gdy Eames się goli, myje twarz albo zęby, wpatruje się uważnie w swoje lustrzane odbicie, zapamiętując każdy szczegół własnego wyglądu, jakby patrzył na kogoś, pod kogo pewnego dnia będzie musiał się podszyć.

 

æææ

 

— Postawiłem most — mówi Arthur któregoś wieczoru po kolacji.

Półleżą odprężeni na kanapach. Hotelowe lobby zaczyna być dla nich jak dom, mimo nienaturalnego faktu, że po każdym ich wyjściu sprząta się samo.

Eames patrzy na niego czujnie.

— Nie gadaj.

Arthur potrząsa głową, a potem wzrusza ramieniem w sposób, który u innej osoby Eames uznałby za przejaw onieśmielenia.

— Sporo się nad nim namęczyłem.

— Gratulacje. — Eames siada prosto i zerka za okno. Jest już niemal ciemno. — Chodź, pojedziemy go obejrzeć.

— To tylko zwykły most. — Arthur marszczy czoło. — Nawet nie wspornikowy.

— Ale stoi — odpowiada Eames, podnosząc się z kanapy. — To wystarczający sukces. Poza tym, co mamy innego do roboty?

Biorą jaguara. Eames siada za kierownicą, mimo mrocznych spojrzeń Arthura umieszczając na fotelu między nogami szklaneczkę whisky o nieco torfowym smaku.

— Obiecuję, że będę jechał ostrożnie. Zresztą nie możemy narzekać na nadmierny ruch na drodze, co nie?

Jezdnię prowadzącą równolegle do rzeki oświetla rząd latarni o kloszach tak samo okrągłych jak te przed hotelem. Most przypomina długie czarne ramię, sięgające drugiego brzegu. Jest funkcjonalny, może nie piękny, ale stabilny i spełniający swoją rolę. Wysiadają, podchodzą do przyczółka i przystają, wsłuchani w szmer nurtu. Dźwięk brzmi bardzo naturalnie, ale brakuje towarzyszącej mu woni. Rzeka powinna pachnieć wodą i mułem. Eames będzie musiał kiedyś zjawić się tutaj sam i zobaczyć, co da się zrobić.

— No dobra. — Arthur wsuwa ręce do kieszeni i kołysze się na piętach. — Proszę. Zwyczajny most.

Eames cofa się odrobinę, opiera dłonie na biodrach i przygląda się całości.

— Kurde, genialny.

— Powtarzam, zwykły most.

— A niech cię cholera. Jest nieziemski. — Odwraca się do Arthura. — Ślęczałeś nad nim tygodniami. Trzeba go docenić.

Arthur rzuca mu nieufne spojrzenie.

— Nie musisz się aż tak zachwycać. Nie powiedziałem ci o nim po to, żebyś… — Wzrusza ramionami. — Przecież to tylko most.

— Wybacz. — Eames, skruszony, robi kolejny krok do tyłu. — Masz rację, to tylko most. Wycofuję gratulacje.

Arthur uśmiecha się ledwo zauważalnie.

— Dziękuję.

Eames przenosi wzrok z powrotem na most. W przeciwieństwie do krzyża przy kościele jest w nim coś uspokajającego. Rozmiar i prostota. Funkcjonalność.

Popija whisky i podaje szklankę Arthurowi, który również bierze łyk, po czym zwraca ją Eamesowi. Teraz uśmiecha się wyraźniej, zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Eames nie zastanawia się ani chwili. Po prostu wyciąga ramię i obejmuje Arthura w krótkim, szorstkim, typowo męskim jednoręcznym uścisku.

— Dobra robota — mówi.

Arthur uśmiecha się szerzej i nie wysuwa z uścisku. Stoją tak przez parę chwil, a potem Eames unosi szklankę w toaście zaadresowanym do mostu i klepie Arthura po plecach.

— Kurewsko genialny — powtarza.

 

æææ

 

— Mógłbym zaoferować ci trochę urozmaicenia — proponuje Eames kilka wieczorów później.

Grają w kierki uproszczone na potrzeby dwóch graczy, chociaż pilnie przydałaby im się nowa talia kart. Te, które mają do dyspozycji, bez trudu identyfikują po załamaniach na rewersie.

Arthur przygląda się swoim kartom, półleżąc na kanapie naprzeciwko.

— Co?

— Urozmaicenie. Coś, co nadaje życiu smaku. Nie umiem budować, ale mogę postarać się o towarzystwo.

Arthur unosi na niego oczy, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie obrażę się, uwierz mi. Gdybyś od czasu do czasu wolał zjeść kolację z kimś innym.

— Fałszywka — pojmuje Arthur. — Masz na myśli wcielenie się w kogoś?

— To moja specjalność. — Eames rozkłada swoje karty w szeroki wachlarz. — Oczywiście potrafię podszyć się tylko pod kogoś, kogo już kiedyś widziałem. Cobb to pestka. Podobnie jak Mal…

— Nie — przerywa mu Arthur. — W żadnym wypadku Mal.

Eames zwilża opuszkę palca językiem i wygładza róg karty.

— W porządku. W takim razie ktoś inny.

Na przykład ktoś, kto nie skonstruował połowy tego miasta, a potem wyskoczył przez okno.

Arthur milczy.

— Ariadne — ciągnie Eames, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Lubiłeś ją.

— Niby dlaczego miałbym chcieć, żebyś nią był?

— Nie mówię, że chciałbyś. Ja tylko sugeruję trochę odmiany. Jeśli wolisz, zamienię się w kogoś, kogo nie znasz. — Wzrusza ramionami. — To mogłoby być całkiem przyjemne.

— Przyjemne w jakim sensie? — Arthur wykłada ósemkę pik, ale nie wypuszcza jej z palców, zastanawia się chwilę, po czym zabiera z powrotem. — Przecież to ciągle byłbyś ty.

— Podstawowa teoria snów — odpowiada Eames. — Byłbym tym, za kogo byś mnie uważał.

— Uważałbym cię za ciebie.

— Hmm. — Eames decyduje się na wyłożenie własnego pika. — Na to nie mam już wpływu.

Arthur patrzy na swoje karty, ale myślami jest wyraźnie gdzie indziej. Na pewno zastanawia się nad propozycją Eamesa.

— Wieczność to kupa czasu — ciągnie Eames. — Nie wątpię, że są ludzie, z którymi chciałbyś się zobaczyć.

— Nie zobaczyłbym się z _nimi_. — Arthur spogląda na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. — Swoją drogą, co z tobą?

— Już mówiłem, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Mogę być dla ciebie, kim zechcesz.

Arthur gapi się na niego.

— Chodziło mi o to, że sam nie umiem kopiować innych. A ty jesteś tutaj na mnie skazany. Więc to nie w porządku, gdybym tylko ja spotykał się z kimś innym.

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

— Czyli teraz przeszło na spotykanie się z inną osobą? — Ku jego wielkiemu zachwytowi Arthur oblewa się rumieńcem. — Prawdziwy dżentelmen z ciebie, Arthurze. Nie przyjmujesz czyjejś uprzejmości, jeśli nie możesz się zrewanżować, co?

— Przymknij się.

— No nie, bądźmy poważni. — Eames pstryka paznokciem w karty. — Daj mi zrobić choć tyle. Gdyby cię tutaj nie było, włóczyłbym się w nieskończoność między biurowcami. Żywiąc się chipsami i batonikami.

— Nie masz wobec mnie żadnego długu wdzięczności.

— Po prostu przemyśl moją ofertę — prosi Eames. — Również i mnie zapewniłaby odrobinę urozmaicenia.

Doprowadzają rozgrywkę do końca. Eames zauważa, że Arthur kilkakrotnie rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenia z ukosa.

 

æææ

 

Urządza małą sesję dla siebie, żeby nie wypaść z formy. Staje przed lustrem w łazience i śledzi swoje odbicie, zmieniające się z Yusufa w Kurta, potem Madeleine, w blond seksbombę, w Geralda, w Alexa, w Cobba, w Krugera, w rudego księgowego z rozbieżnym zezem, spotkanego kiedyś w londyńskim metrze, którego odtwarza łącznie z czarnymi plamami atramentu na kieszonce koszuli.

Kiedy przybiera własną postać, sprawdza uważnie, czy zgadzają się wszystkie szczegóły. Czy ma właściwy kolor oczu, czy wgłębienie nad obojczykiem jest takie samo jak zawsze.

Podszywa się pod Arthura i stwierdza, że przychodzi mu to łatwiej niż skopiowanie samego siebie.

 

æææ

 

Arthur buduje kolejny most pół mili w dół rzeki za pierwszym. Zabiera mu to niemal tydzień. Tym razem konstrukcję wzbogacają łuki, przypominające dwa olbrzymie półkola, spinające ze sobą oba brzegi. Wraca do hotelu po zakończonej pracy, której finisz był dwudniowym maratonem spędzonym nad rzeką, blady i roztrzęsiony, ale uśmiechnięty.

— Gotowe? — pyta Eames z kanapy, porzucając czytanie śmiertelnych nudów w gazecie.

— Gotowe. — Arthur wbiega szybko po schodach do swojego pokoju, a chwilę potem, sądząc pod odgłosach, wymiotuje do toalety.

Eames wzdycha, odwraca stronę gazety i zagłębia się w jeszcze jeden idiotyczny artykuł o tajnych operacjach w El Salvador.

 

æææ

 

Któregoś ranka kilka dni później Eames budzi się i nie ma ochoty wstać. Jasność dnia wlewa się przez okno, lekka bryza wydyma firankę — dziwne, bo przecież na zewnątrz nie ma najmniejszego wiatru, w ogóle nie ma mowy o jakiejkolwiek pogodzie poza jednostajnym blaskiem słońca. Najwyraźniej to część architektury hotelu, bazująca na wspomnieniach Arthura. Eames podciąga kołdrę i obraca się na bok.

Po pewnym czasie słyszy otwierane drzwi pokoju Arthura, a potem jego kroki na schodach. Zamyka oczy i drzemie dalej.

Jeszcze później budzi go stukanie do drzwi.

— Co jest? — pyta, nie wstając. W tak małym pokoju, bez innych dźwięków w tle, nie musi nawet unosić głosu.

Arthur odzywa się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— Jesteś chory?

Eames przeciera powieki.

— A czy w limbo można w ogóle zachorować?

Kolejny moment ciszy.

— Nic mi nie jest — mówi wreszcie Eames. — Po prostu nie chce mi się wstawać. Nie przejmuj się i zajmij się swoimi sprawami.

Znów milczenie.

A potem Arthur oddala się od drzwi i schodzi po schodach do holu. Eames przekręca się na drugi bok i patrzy na firankę, aż wreszcie ponownie zasypia.

Nie opuszcza pokoju przez cały dzień. Przez słuchawkę milczącego telefonu zamawia francuskie rogaliki i kiełbaski, które niedługo potem znajduje na tacy za drzwiami. Po posiłku odstawia ją z powrotem w to samo miejsce, kładzie się do łóżka i nasłuchuje, czy ktoś ją odbierze, w końcu jednak morzy go sen.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia wstaje i jak zwykle je śniadanie na dole z Arthurem. Arthur kilkakrotnie zerka na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie komentuje.

— Jeszcze jeden most? — pyta Eames, sięgając po leżącego na ladzie recepcji „Guardiana”. Widniejąca na nim data jest rozmazana, niemożliwa do odczytania.

— Tak. — Arthur bierze pomarańczę z misy i wstaje. — Będę nad rzeką, na wypadek, gdybyś… — urywa z odrobinę niepewną miną. — Gdybyś chciał się pojawić.

— Niewątpliwie zechcę — odpowiada Eames.

Arthur wychodzi.

Eames również wybiera sobie pomarańczę. Trzyma ją w dłoni przez pół godziny, myśląc o promieniach słońca, Florydzie, świeżych zielonych liściach, filigranowych białych kwiatach, delikatnym miąższu, kwaskowatym soku tryskającym spod naciętej skórki. Kiedy otwiera pomarańczę i próbuje, jej smak jest doskonały.

 

æææ

 

Spędza cały dzień w kuchni, przyrządzając mnóstwo różnych potraw. Pozostają nietknięte — Arthur po powrocie znad rzeki czuje się zbyt fatalnie, żeby jeść, a Eames zdążył nasycić się przy kosztowaniu poszczególnych dań. Porzuca wszystko na ladzie w kuchni i idzie spać. Rankiem nie ma po nich ani śladu.

Spaceruje deptakiem wzdłuż rzeki i doskonali zapachy. Nie wspominając ani słowem Arthurowi, udaje się do niemożliwego architektonicznie muzeum i odważnie decyduje na rekonesans w holu. Światło wewnątrz ma cudowne właściwości, jest miękkie i krystalicznie czyste. Następnie wchodzi do jednego z biurowców, rozsiada się na biurku w pokoju szefa zarządu i onanizuje.

Wieczorem zacina się przy goleniu i zlizuje krew z palca.

Potem wychodzi, kładzie się prosto na asfalt na samym środku ulicy i wpatruje w gwiazdy, aż wreszcie usypia.

 

æææ

 

Trzeci most jest podnoszony i przypuszczalnie znaczniej skomplikowany, a już na pewno o wiele bardziej majestatyczny niż dwa poprzednie. Arthur wygląda fatalnie. Eames stoi ze szklanką w dłoni, przyglądając się jego najnowszemu dziełu, i stara się wydobyć z siebie choć trochę entuzjazmu.

— Niesamowite — mówi. — Popatrz na to żelazne diabelstwo. Co za gigant.

Arthur odwraca się do niego.

— Przestań. Nie musisz.

— Co nie muszę?

— Przychodzić tutaj i udawać podziwu. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś to robił.

— Jasne że nie potrzebujesz, w końcu jesteś głównym architektem tego świata. Niemniej… — Upija łyk i prostuje ramiona. — Most naprawdę jest godny podziwu.

— Nie buduję tych mostów dla ciebie — odpowiada Arthur, zwracając się znów twarzą ku rzece.

Wygląda, jakby dostał pięścią pod oko. Albo, co w jego przypadku gorsze, jakby spał w ubraniu. Ale że powiedział właśnie coś bardzo interesującego, Eames decyduje się zbliżyć i pochylić w jego stronę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież sam ci mówiłem, że doskonale obędziemy się bez mostów. — Analizuje wzrokiem zarost na żuchwie Arthura. — Jednak przyznaję, że skoro już są, to autentycznie robią wrażenie.

— Są użyteczne. Dzięki nim mam jakieś zajęcie.

— Dzięki nim jesteś chory — koryguje Eames, ale zaraz unosi dłonie w geście poddania. — Chociaż to nie moja sprawa.

Przez długą chwilę Arthur zaciska szczękę w milczeniu.

— Nie twoja — odzywa się wreszcie. — Ale wiem, że masz rację. Z drugiej strony, co my mamy tutaj robić, do cholery?

— Fakt, nie jesteś typem człowieka, który potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie — przyznaje Eames ze współczuciem.

— Taki typ nie istnieje. A przynajmniej nie w kontekście wieczności. — Arthur energicznie miętosi zębami opuszkę kciuka, po czym gwałtownie opuszcza rękę, jakby chciał się skarcić za własne zachowanie. — Bezczynność jest gorsza od śmierci.

— Nie możesz mieć pewności. Śmierć mogłaby okazać się horrorem.

— _To_ jest horror — syczy Arthur i odwraca się przodem do Eamesa.

Przez chwilę Eames jest pewien, że Arthur go uderzy, i ta myśl okazuje się zarówno szokująca, jak i ekscytująca. Byłby to przynajmniej jakiś kontakt fizyczny. Bez oporu wda się w bójkę, skoro już się na nią zanosi. Jednak moment napięcia mija, Arthur opuszcza pięści i znów wykonuje półobrót w stronę mostu.

— Utknęliśmy w pieprzonym koszmarze. W dodatku bez nadziei na jego koniec.

— Obudzą nas — pociesza go Eames. — Dadzą nam kopa, który wyrzuci nas ze snu, i będzie po wszystkim.

Arthur rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne wyższości.

— To nie jest sen. Nie możemy się tak po prostu obudzić.

— Więc co chciałbyś ode mnie usłyszeć? Że będziemy warczeć na siebie wzajemnie, aż zamienimy się w zgrzybiałych starców?

— Taka jest prawda.

— Niezupełnie. Saito wydostał się z limbo.

— Bo Cobb po niego przyszedł. Zresztą był już wtedy bardzo stary. Kilka sekund w realu przekłada się na trzecim poziomie na kilkanaście minut, a tutaj na czterdzieści lat. — Arthur potrząsa głową. — Zapomnij. Przepadliśmy na dobre.

— Posłuchaj, wiem, że się denerwujesz, ale nie jesteś jedynym, który…

— …który powoli odchodzi od zmysłów? Leżysz w łóżku cały dzień i zajadasz się owocami. Być może nie sprawiasz wrażenia wariata, za to na pewno kogoś, kto poddał się zupełnie. — Od Arthura bije autentyczny gniew, zaciska usta w wąską, pobielałą kreskę i ściąga ostro brwi. — Jak ty, kurwa, chcesz spędzić tu całą wieczność, Eames?

— Zapewne słuchając twojego biadolenia.

— Wiesz co? Mogę obejść się bez owoców. W zamian mógłbyś spróbować wymyśleć coś, co naprawdę się liczy, do jasnej cholery.

Eames stoi przez minutę bez słowa i zastanawia się, jakie doznanie wywołałaby pięść lądująca na nosie Arthura. Trzask łamanej kości, silny odrzut uderzenia promieniujący na całe ramię. To byłoby świetne uczucie. Wręcz doskonałe.

Cofa się, zerka w dół i zauważa, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni szklankę. Ciska ją w zapadający mrok i odwraca się w kierunku rzeki.

— Przepraszam — odzywa się w końcu Arthur, chociaż nie wydaje się, żeby było mu szczególnie przykro. — To był… wynik mojego zmęczenia.

Eames kiwa głową.

— Wrócę piechotą — mówi po chwili. — Będziesz chyba w stanie poprowadzić sam? — Rzuca mu kluczyki i nie czekając na odpowiedź, schodzi porośniętym trawą zboczem w stronę prowadzącego w ciemność szeregu latarni o okrągłych kloszach.

 

æææ

 

Kiedy dociera do hotelu po paru godzinach wędrówki przez okryte mrokiem miasto, jaguar stoi zaparkowany przy wejściu. W lobby pali się przytłumione światło, okna na górze są ciemne. Dokoła panuje cisza.

Na stoliku między kanapami leży talia nowych kart, jeszcze zafoliowana. Eames dotyka jej jednym palcem, po czym chwyta, chowa do kieszeni i zabiera ze sobą do pokoju na wypadek, gdyby hotel postanowił sprzątnąć ją w nocy.

 

æææ

 

Niewiarygodne, że nie doszło między nimi do poważnych kłótni i że jeszcze nikt nie dał nikomu w zęby. Wieczność w limbo ze współpracownikiem to raczej mało pewny przepis na szczęście, nawet jeżeli wspomniany współpracownik robi co do niego należy, dba o miłe dla oka widoki i nie stroni od sporadycznego, pozbawionego znaczenia flirtu. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, Arthur to całkiem porządny facet. Jednak gdyby Eames miał wybór, kogo jeszcze mógłby zabrać ze sobą w ten bezludny świat… Zastanawia się nad tym parę chwil przy goleniu, usuwając z podbródka ostatnie ślady zarostu.

Kiedy był dwudziestokilkulatkiem, przez pewien czas w jego życiu istniała dziewczyna, Niemka o fantastycznych cyckach i gromkim śmiechu. Hulda. Mógłby zostać z nią dłużej, gdyby nie był za młody i za głupi, by docenić to, co dał mu los. A ona mogłaby zostać z nim, gdyby choć trochę dojrzał.

Podszywa się pod nią przed lustrem i dokładnie studiuje jej twarz. Delikatna, blada skóra. Ciemne oczy. To nie była prawdziwa miłość, w którą zresztą nie wierzy, niemniej było to _coś_. Niewykluczone, że związek ten uczyniłoby go dużo szczęśliwszym, gdyby tylko dał mu szansę.

Nie może być z Huldą, ale ma do dyspozycji jej wspaniały biust, więc wchodzi pod prysznic i wsuwa rękę między nogi. Szczytując, ma w uszach jej jęk, co doprowadza go do kolejnej ekstazy. Orgazmy w kobiecym ciele są bez porównania lepsze.

Później, gdy się wyciera, słyszy kroki Arthura opuszczającego pokój i schodzącego po schodach do holu. Włoskie hotele o cienkich ścianach.

Eames patrzy na swoje lustrzane odbicie, gładko ogolone policzki, wytatuowane ramiona, znajomą linię podbródka i ust. Przesuwa dłonią po brzuchu, z zadowoleniem poprawia penisa. Arthur musiał go słyszeć. W dodatku w wersji kobiecej. Na pewno wie, co się działo. Może nawet coś tam sobie wyobrażał.

Przypomina sobie słowa Arthura, że byłoby to nie w porządku — Eames potrafiłby zapewnić mu inne towarzystwo, wcielając się w pożądaną osobę, ale nie na odwrót. Oto prawdziwy problem Arthura: brak fantazji. Jeśli coś jest tutaj nie w porządku, to fakt, że Eames potrafi zapewnić towarzystwo _sobie samemu_ , obnażyć przed własnymi oczami każde ciało, o jakim pomyśli, podczas gdy Arthur może czuć, widzieć i przypuszczalnie pieprzyć wyłącznie siebie. Przez calutką wieczność.

 

æææ

 

— Zawiózłbyś mnie do kościoła? — pyta Arthur następnego dnia.

Eames unosi wzrok znad rogalika i filiżanki kawy.

— Do tego na wzgórzu? — Pytanie jest bez sensu, Arthur nie zbudował żadnego innego. — Po co?

— Chcę wypróbować jedną rzecz. — Arthur pije swoją kawę przy barze, szkicując coś na serwetce.

— Jeżeli masz zamiar wysadzić ten pieprzony kloc w powietrze, nie będę cię powstrzymywał.

— Nie zamierzam niczego wysadzać.

— To była tylko mała niewinna myśl.

Parkują na szczycie wzgórza, po czym patrzą przez moment na rzekę, trzy mosty i panoramę miasta. W oddali, na horyzoncie, majaczy szarawa smuga oceanu.

Arthur wysiada z jaguara, robi kilka kroków i znów chłonie wzrokiem krajobraz. A potem siada po turecku na masce samochodu.

Eames wychyla głowę przez okno.

— Chcesz posiedzieć tu dłużej?

— Raczej tak.

— Nie zabrałem niczego do czytania.

Arthur nawet nie komentuje. Eames wysiada i wolnym krokiem udaje się na spacer wokół kościoła, oceniając go pod każdym kątem. Budynek ze wszystkich stron wygląda tak samo paskudnie.

Powraca do zaparkowanego auta. Nic się nie zmieniło — Arthur, zapatrzony w ciche, skąpane w blasku słońca miasto, wciąż siedzi na masce jaguara. Eames decyduje się więc wspiąć po schodach wiodących do kościoła i, pokonując pewien opór, otworzyć drzwi.

W środku, oczywiście, jest kompletnie cicho. Ciemno i ascetycznie, podłogę pokrywają proste, lśniące deski, długie rzędy ławek świecą pustkami. Eames nie był w kościele od czasu dzieciństwa i nie poświęcał zbyt wielu myśli temu tematowi, niemniej obchodzi niespiesznie wnętrze i przygląda się uważnie freskom i witrażom w oknach. Przedstawiają głównie karanie grzeszników lub sceny męczeństwa świętych, co potwierdza podejrzenia Eamesa odnośnie kompleksów Arthura. W końcu siada w jednej z ławek i sięga po Biblię leżącą na półeczce. Zaczyna czytać od Księgi Rodzaju, poświęconej stworzeniu świata. W połowie rozdziału zasypia.

Przebudziwszy się, rozpoznaje po kącie padającego przed okno światła, że minęło sporo czasu. Odkłada Biblię z powrotem i wychodzi.

Rejestruje kolejno dwie zmiany. Po pierwsze, ocean zniknął. W jego miejscu — albo przed nim, zasłaniając widoczność — wznosi się błękitno-fioletowy łańcuch gór, obejmujący daleki kraniec miasta. Łańcuch _gór_. Eames gapi się na niego przez kilka sekund w zdumieniu. Dlatego drugą zmianę dostrzega z opóźnieniem: Arthur nie siedzi już na masce samochodu, ale pochyla się nad jego przednim zderzakiem, przyciskając obie dłonie do czoła.

Eames zbiega po schodach i pędzi w stronę jaguara, ale zatrzymuje się tuż przed celem. Nie wie, czy powinien dotknąć Arthura. Czy mu wolno i czy jest to w ogóle potrzebne.

— Stworzyłeś góry — odzywa się na wypadek, gdyby Arthur nie usłyszał jego kroków. — Jak ty to zrobiłeś, do diabła?

Arthur unosi wzrok i Eames zauważa, że wcale nie trzyma się za głowę, tylko próbuje zatamować krwawienie z nosa. Cieknąca w dół struga przecina wargi i podbródek, znaczy szokującą czerwienią przód koszuli i kamizelki. W załzawionych oczach odbija się kompletne wyczerpanie.

— Udało się?

— Jezu Chryste. — Podjąwszy decyzję, Eames podchodzi, łapie Arthura za ramię i odsuwa jego dłoń od nosa. Krew zaczyna cieknąć szybciej. — Dobra. Odchyl głowę do tyłu.

Arthur tylko nią potrząsa.

— Nagminny błąd. W ten sposób można nałykać się krwi i dostać mdłości.

— Poczekaj. Jakoś temu zaradzimy.

Przykłada rękę Arthura z powrotem do jego nosa i zagląda do jaguara w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zatamowałoby krwotok. W schowku przy desce rozdzielczej znajduje czystą szmatkę do przecierania szyb. Chwyta ją pospiesznie i podsuwa Arthurowi pod nos.

Arthur nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Obserwuje góry. Jego mina nie zdradza zachwytu ani osłupienia. Jest pragmatyczna, oceniająca.

— Są mniejsze, niż chciałem.

— To pierdolone _góry_ — odpowiada Eames. — Robią potężne wrażenie. Wsiadaj, jedziemy do domu.

Arthur śmieje się przez moment, a do Eamesa dociera, jak musi brzmieć jego ton: gderliwie, zrzędząco, jak u niezadowolonej z dziecka matki.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ani słowem nie pisnąłeś o swoim planie — ciągnie wbrew własnej woli, po czym znów ogarnia spojrzeniem góry.

Nie może uwierzyć w jeszcze jedną rzecz: że widzi je naprawdę. Majaczące w oddali szczyty z błękitnymi cieniami u stóp, przybrane białymi czapeczkami śniegu. Patrzy na Arthura, który zmaga się z klamką drzwiczek po stronie pasażera, i czuje skurcz w gardle. Pierdolone góry.

 

æææ

 

— Mam wątpliwości, czy powinieneś robić to dalej — mówi Eames, starając się o spokojny i rozsądny ton. — Wyraźnie ci szkodzi.

Arthur siedzi naprzeciwko, skulony na taborecie przy podłużnym stole na środku kuchni, z łokciem opartym o deskę do krojenia i policzkiem wtulonym w dłoń. Zdążył już zdjąć zakrwawioną koszulę i kamizelkę (powodzenia, hotelowa pralnio, myśli Eames), pozostając jedynie w podkoszulce i spodniach. Na twarzy i knykciach ma jeszcze zaschnięte plamy krwi. Sprawia wrażenie zamyślonego, niemal rozmarzonego.

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — Eames sięga po parujący czajnik. — A może gadam tylko sam ze sobą?

— Słucham — odpowiada Arthur.

Milczał przez całą drogę powrotną ze wzgórza. Przyciskał szmatkę do nosa i patrzył na góry za oknem samochodu. Nie odezwał się ani słowem.

— Być może umknęło to twojej uwadze — ciągnie Eames, zalewając gorącą wodą torebkę herbaty — ale jesteśmy w limbo. Jeśli wpadniesz tutaj w śpiączkę, będę bardzo, ale to bardzo zły.

— Nie wpadnę.

— Arthurze. — Eames stawia przed nim kubek i również opiera się łokciami o blat.

Pochyla się nad nim, niemal pewien, że Arthur się cofnie. Jednak Arthur dalej siedzi bez ruchu i patrzy na niego szklistymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami. W ich kącikach widać cienkie zmarszczki, a skóra poniżej jest sinawa, wręcz przezroczysta.

— Arthurze, ja nie żartuję. Narażasz własne zdrowie.

— Wątpię, czy w limbo można zachorować — mówi Arthur i wyciąga rękę po kubek.

— Ale niewątpliwie można dostać pokazowego krwotoku z nosa. Naprawdę nie wydaje ci się, że dość już zbudowałeś?

— Dość dla kogo?

— Och, do jasnej anielki — nie wytrzymuje Eames, odsuwając się od niego. — Co chciałbyś ode mnie usłyszeć? „Kochany Arthurze, proszę, przestań walić głową o mur, martwię się o twój mózg”?

Arthur unosi kubek do ust i ostrożnie upija łyk, po czym odstawia go z uśmiechem.

— Hmm, panie Eames, nie miałem pojęcia, że panu na mnie zależy.

Eames zwija w kłębek wilgotną ściereczkę do naczyń i ciska nią o ścianę.

— Jak sobie chcesz. Zamień się w warzywo.

Wychodzi do holu, gdzie zatrzymuje się na chwilę, walcząc z chęcią, żeby wrócić do kuchni i nawrzeszczeć na Arthura. Jego przymus budowania zaczyna coraz mniej przypominać upust nerwowej energii lub praktyczną konieczność, a coraz bardziej manię. Zwłaszcza że Arthur jest osobą, która dysponuje wszelkimi cechami typowymi dla maniakalnego masochisty. Samo wybrane przez niego zajęcie — zwiadowca — łączy się zarówno z obsesyjnym zbieraniem informacji, jak i narażaniem się na niebezpieczeństwo. Byłby doskonałym pilotem kamikadze.

Eames nadal stoi w holu, analizując ponuro autodestrukcyjne zapędy Arthura, kiedy nagle zauważa, że coś się zmieniło. Światło za oknem wygląda inaczej. Jest późne popołudnie, ale do wieczora jeszcze daleko, mimo tego zrobiło się ciemniej. Prawie tak, jakby…

Podchodzi do drzwi, zawsze uchylonych, i wysuwa głowę na zewnątrz. Niebo pokrywają ciężkie szare chmury. Gdy gapi się na nie w zdumieniu, jego twarz moczą pierwsze krople deszczu.

— Pogoda — odzywa się Arthur za jego plecami.

Eames ogląda się za siebie. Arthur jest uśmiechnięty, odrobinę rozkojarzony, odrobinę oszołomiony.

— Właśnie to chciałem… osiągnąć.

Eames patrzy na niego w milczeniu. Arthur wymija go i wychodzi na ulicę, unosi osłonięte ręką oczy w stronę nieba. Deszcz zaczyna padać gęściej. Grube krople moczą podkoszulkę Arthura i spływają po jego nagich ramionach. Wyciąga ręce do góry, przez chwilę obserwuje ściekające po skórze strumyczki, po czym odwraca się z powrotem do Eamesa. Jego twarz rozświetla promienny uśmiech.

Eames przekracza próg i podchodzi do Arthura. Stoją obok siebie, podczas gdy deszcz zamienia się w rzęsistą ulewę.

 

æææ

 

— Mimo wszystko dalej uważam, że powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę — mówi Eames.

Piją grzaną whisky, siedząc na kanapach w lobby. Arthur owinął się kocem przyniesionym z pokoju na górze. Wytarte ręcznikiem, ale wciąż wilgotne włosy zaczesał palcami na tył głowy. Eames ma na sobie hotelowy szlafrok. Bose stopy trzyma oparte o stojący między nimi stolik. Obaj są zmęczeni i zziębnięci po prysznicu w silnym deszczu, który kompletnie przemoczył ich włosy, ubrania i buty. Na zewnątrz nadal pada, nadchodzący wieczór dodatkowo przyciemnia zachmurzone niebo.

— Zrzęda — odpowiada Arthur.

— Był czas, kiedy ciągle i z autentycznym przekonaniem powtarzałem Cobbowi, że totalnie brakuje ci wyobraźni.

— To nie kwestia wyobraźni — Arthur, nie odrywając wzroku od zalanej deszczem szyby, układa wygodniej głowę na podłokietniku, służącym mu za prowizoryczną poduszkę — tylko meteorologii.

— Co wcale nie umniejsza twojego dzieła.

Przez długą chwilę słuchają bębnienia kropel o okna. Kiedy Eames zerka znów w kierunku drugiej kanapy, oczy Arthura są zamknięte, a wargi rozchylone. Cichy oddech miarowo porusza pierś.

— Potrafisz zaskoczyć, wiesz? — szepcze.

Przez pewien czas obserwuje śpiącego Arthura, a potem wychyla się, żeby podciągnąć okrywający go koc. Arthur unosi powieki.

— Śpij dalej — mówi Eames. — Jutro zrobię sok pomarańczowy, który smakuje tak, jak smakować powinien.

Arthur uśmiecha się, zamyka z powrotem oczy i zasypia ponownie.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia budzi go głośny kaszel Arthura. Przez moment leży na kanapie, gdzie zasnął poprzedniego wieczoru, i zbiera myśli — góry, deszcz — po czym przykrywa oczy dłonią. Arthur musi być wyczerpany i przypuszczalnie odwodniony. Ostatnio zaniedbywał posiłki, a wczoraj stał w zimnej ulewie przez… jak długo? Eames nie pamięta, wspomnienie jest rozmazane przez adrenalinę i whisky. Najwyraźniej jednak dostatecznie długo.

— Jedno pytanie mamy z głowy — mówi nieco później, stawiając kubek gorącej herbaty przed Arthurem, który wciąż leży na kanapie owinięty w koc i wypluwa z siebie płuca.

— Czy można zachorować w limbo? — upewnia się Arthur z wątłym uśmiechem, ocierając usta. — Dobrze wiedzieć.

Spędzają dzień w lobby. Arthur przekręca się z boku na bok na kanapie. Nie wycofuje się do swojego pokoju ani nie zamyka w sobie, czego spodziewałby się po nim Eames. Wydaje się nawet cieszyć jego towarzystwem, skulony pod kocem i targany dreszczami, podczas gdy Eames czyta gazetę w fotelu obok. Wypadłaby z tego całkiem przytulna scenka, gdyby Arthur nie był taki chory.

Deszcz pada przez cały ranek, stukając cichutko o szyby. Chłodne powietrze pachnie świeżością. Eames wyłącza wentylator pod sufitem i zamyka główne drzwi.

W południe otwiera puszkę z zupą i przynosi ją podgrzaną Arthurowi.

— Masz, zjedz.

Arthur przejmuje łyżkę z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Wiem, ostrzegałeś mnie.

— Może następnym razem będziesz słuchał.

— Przypuszczalnie nie — odpowiada Arthur. Jest blady, na jego policzkach kwitną dwie różowe plamy, oczy lśnią szkliście od gorączki.

Mamrocząc groźnie pod nosem, Eames idzie na piętro po termometr z apteczki. Po zmierzeniu temperatury odczytuje na skali 38,9 stopnia. Arthur dostaje aspirynę i szklankę soku pomarańczowego, który naprawdę smakuje jak pomarańcze.

— Opowiedz mi o czymś — prosi Arthur, gorącymi palcami biorąc pigułkę z rozpostartej dłoni Eamesa.

— O czym?

— Nie wiem. O czymkolwiek. Jak nauczyłeś się fałszowania?

Eames siada na kanapie naprzeciwko. Odczuwa idiotyczną, chwilową przyjemność, że Arthur poprosił go o zdradzenie jakiegoś szczegółu z jego życia. Zaraz jednak upomina się w duchu, że to tylko dla zabicia czasu. Niemniej poprosił. Prawdziwa rozmowa po tylu tygodniach sprzeczek o mosty i bóle głowy to coś, co trzeba docenić.

— Tego ci nie opowiem — decyduje. — Ale możesz zapytać o coś innego.

Arthur wsuwa się głębiej pod koc. Jego oczy błyszczą.

— Jaka jest twoja rodzina?

— Przecież znasz mój życiorys.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Jedynak. Rodowy majątek. Prywatna szkoła.

— Płatna szkoła niezależna. W Westminsterze.

— Nie interesował cię rodzinny interes.

— Trudno mówić o jakimkolwiek interesie. Mój dziadek był maklerem giełdowym, mój ojciec adwokatem. Gdybyśmy przykładowo prowadzili mały warzywniak…

— Jaki był twój ojciec?

Eames przechyla głowę na bok i przygląda się Arthurowi z namysłem.

— Był dobrym człowiekiem — odpowiada w końcu. — Ale słabym.

— W jakim sensie?

— Zdradzał moją matkę na prawo i lewo. Z drugiej strony, robił to tak otwarcie, że ciężko zakwalifikować jego zachowanie jako klasyczną zdradę. — Przesuwa ręką po nodze, wygładzając spodnie. — Mój ojciec nie był stworzony do monogamii.

— A co z twoją matką?

— Hmm, no cóż. Była chyba doskonałą żoną. Ładna twarz, świetny gust i zdolność do ignorowania niezliczonych wad mojego ojca.

Arthur kiwa głową.

— Rozumieliście się?

— Z matką? Raczej tak. Była dosyć… — Eames macha ręką wysoko nad głową, żeby tym gestem wyjaśnić jej chłodny dystans, przepleciony z krótkimi, rzadkimi chwilami skąpej czułości. — Zaczęło nam się układać zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy dorosłem.

— A twój kontakt z ojcem?

— Niewiarygodne, ile masz pytań.

— Mój ojciec umarł, gdy miałem siedem lat — wyznaje Arthur lekko, bez cienia przymusu albo żalu, jakby mówił coś w stylu: „Muszę przemyśleć jeszcze inną drogę ucieczki” albo „Poproszę porcję świeżej sałaty”. — Pracował w domu towarowym.

— Aha.

Eames wie co nieco o życiu Arthura, z czego — oczywiście — Arthur zdaje sobie sprawę. Pracowali ze sobą wystarczająco często, by na wyrywki znać niektóre fakty ze swojej przeszłości. Ale jeszcze nigdy o nich nie rozmawiali, nigdy nie poruszali tematu rodziny ani spraw prywatnych. Nie robili tego nawet po skończonym zadaniu, przepełnieni radością i wzajemną życzliwością. Wszystko, czego Eames dowiedział się o Arthurze, zawdzięcza teczce z jego aktami oraz własnym przypuszczeniom. A jego przypuszczenia zazwyczaj pokrywają się z rzeczywistością.

— Dobrze go pamiętasz?

— Jasne. Lubiłem patrzeć, jak się goli. Używał klasycznej brzytwy.

— Hmm. — Stworzony przez Arthura zestaw do golenia ma teraz dla Eamesa pełne uzasadnienie. — Przyjemny rytuał.

— Przynosił z pracy do domu puste kartony, z których budowałem sobie fortece. Walające się wszędzie pudła doprowadzały moją matkę do szału.

— Więc tak wyglądały początki twojej kariery architekta.

Arthur zdaje się tego nie słyszeć.

— Po jego śmierci matka straciła dom — ciągnie. Jest zarumieniony, jego wargi są wyschnięte i popękane. — Wprowadziliśmy się więc na jakiś czas do jej siostry. Było… jak w domu wariatów. Ciotka miała czwórkę dzieci, gnieździła się z nimi i mężem w małym mieszkanku w Filadelfii. W końcu przenieśliśmy się do Kalifornii i mieszkaliśmy w przyczepie kampingowej. Aż do moich trzynastych urodzin.

Eames milczy dyplomatycznie. Jutro Arthur na pewno będzie żałował, że podzielił się z nim tą informacją.

— Wiesz, jak umarł? — pyta Arthur, na co Eames potrząsa głową.

Ten szczegół nie był ujęty w aktach poświęconych Arthurowi. Oczywiście jest go teraz ciekaw.

— Anewryzm — mówi Arthur i wybucha krótkim śmiechem. — Tętniak mózgu. Przez kilka tygodni leżał w śpiączce.

— Przykro mi.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Ironia losu.

— Dlaczego?

Arthur patrzy na niego.

— Dlatego, że zarabiam na życie czymś, co niesie z sobą wysokie ryzyko zapadnięcia w śpiączkę. Dlatego, że ze sporym prawdopodobieństwem już w nią zapadłem. Razem z tobą.

Eames wydyma wargi.

— Mój ojciec zginął w wypadku samochodowym.

— Cholera. — Arthur wygląda na szczerze dotkniętego. — Też mi przykro.

— Tak, ale nie oznacza to od razu większego prawdopodobieństwa, że sam umrę w podobny sposób.

Arthur przytakuje i drapie się w głowę.

— Co zrobiła twoja matka po śmierci ojca?

— Przeniosła się do Ameryki Południowej. — Eames uśmiecha się na widok miny Arthura. — Gdzie otworzyła sklep z damską bielizną.

— Żartujesz.

— W zasadzie to nawet małą sieć sklepów. Zawsze miała talent do ekonomii, szkoda, że go po niej nie odziedziczyłem. Mieszkała w Buenos Aires przed ślubem i czuła pewną… nostalgię. Prowadziła swój skromny biznes. Kupiła dom nad morzem, przy samej plaży, i miała niezobowiązujące romanse. Żyła bardzo szczęśliwie aż do momentu parę lat temu.

— Momentu, kiedy umarła?

Eames potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

— Rak.

Arthur siedzi ze wzrokiem wbitym w stolik i nagle się uśmiecha.

— Damska bielizna. Serio?

— Odwiedzałem ją czasem i przesiadywałem na przymiarkach z modelkami. Było to bardzo… stymulujące.

Arthur śmieje się głośno i Eames mu wtóruje, zadowolony z siebie. To dobre wspomnienia — matka paląca swoje długie papierosy i spojrzenia, które rzucała mu z ukosa, by sprawdzić jego reakcję na przepiękne modelki, przemierzające kocim krokiem pokój na zapleczu, ubrane jedynie w skąpe majteczki, zwiewne koronkowe body, staniczki, koszulki. Popołudniowe słońce kładące się podłużnymi cieniami na drewnianej podłodze, błękitne niebo widoczne za wysokimi łukowatymi oknami. Rozmowy krążące od tematu do tematu, nigdy nie poruszające szczegółów tego, czym tak dokładnie Eames wypełnia sobie życie. Chłodny pocałunek, którym go żegnała. I jakaś dziewczyna, zawsze czekająca na niego przy drzwiach.

— Moja matka zrobiła kurs księgowości — mówi Arthur. — W szkole wieczorowej.

Eames otrząsa się ze wspomnień i odchrząkuje.

— To dobrze. Dla księgowego zawsze znajdzie się praca.

— Jasne.

— A co było potem? Po przyczepie w Kalifornii? — pyta Eames.

Zauważa zmianę w wyrazie twarzy Arthura. Jego mina robi się nagle chłodna i nieprzenikniona, i do Eamesa dociera, że został właśnie świadkiem uruchomienia jego grodzi ochronnych. Arthur nie chce mówić o tym, co było po przyczepie w Kalifornii, więc zaraz skieruje rozmowę na inne tory, tak jak zrobił to Eames, nie chcąc mówić o swoim ojcu ani o początkach nauki fałszerstwa.

Jednak Arthur nie unika tematu. Milczy przez chwilę, a potem jego usta drgają ironicznie.

— Potem wyszła za mąż za diakona Tintera.

— Kto to taki?

— Pomagała mu w rozliczeniu podatkowym kościoła. Od tego czasu zaczął do nas częściej przychodzić. — Na twarzy Arthura maluje się napięcie, niemal obrzydzenie. — W końcu wzięli ślub i wprowadziliśmy się do jego domu.

— Wy, czyli ty i twoja matka.

— I Philip. — Prawda, myśli Eames, był jeszcze starszy brat Arthura. — Miał wtedy szesnaście lat. Jezu, ale oni się ze sobą żarli.

— Philip i Tinter?

— Tak. — Arthur pociera twarz dłonią i patrzy na sufit z czymś w rodzaju wisielczego humoru. — Jak ja nie cierpiałem tego faceta.

Eames pozostawia te słowa bez komentarza, pozwala osiąść im między nimi. Myśli o kościele na wzgórzu, gigantycznej kupie kamieni, brzydkiej pod każdym kątem i względem, której Arthur z jakichś powodów zdecydował się użyć jako pierwszego znaku rozpoznawczego w tutejszym krajobrazie. O ile dobrze pamięta, brat Arthura nadal mieszka w Kalifornii i zajmuje się sporadycznie jakąś robotą. Tylko jaką? Wynajmem ciężarówek? Coś w tym stylu.

— Jak poznałeś Cobba? — pyta, bo zawsze go to ciekawiło.

Arthur wygląda na zaskoczonego, jakby został siłą wyciągnięty ze wspomnień.

— Był moim wykładowcą.

— Słucham?

Arthur uśmiecha się lekko.

— Robił doktorat. Chodziłem do niego na zajęcia z psychologii snów. Bardzo mnie zainteresowały. W dodatku miały być proste, lekkie i przyjemne. — Po chwili, widząc dziwne spojrzenie Eamesa, dodaje: — Spodziewałem się łatwo zdobytej piątki.

— I co, dostałeś ją?

— Nie. — Wzrok Arthura wędruje w bok. — Nie dałem rady. Rzuciłem kurs, a potem zaczaiłem się na Cobba. Opowiedział mi o rzeczach, z którymi eksperymentował, a ja… nic, tylko chciałem… — urywa.

Eames również patrzy w bok, na zalane deszczem okno. Jest późne popołudnie, wkrótce nadejdzie pora na wizytę w kuchni i przygotowanie czegoś, co smakuje jak prawdziwe jedzenie.

— Zresztą nieważne — podejmuje Arthur zmęczonym i nieco zażenowanym głosem. — To i tak więcej, niż chciałeś wiedzieć.

— Nie. Nie ma takiej obawy.

 

æææ

 

Gorączka Arthura spada jeszcze tej samej nocy. Następny dzień przesypia niemal w całości w swoim pokoju za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Rankiem kolejnego dnia schodzi do holu w kraciastej koszuli i luźnych drelichowych spodniach. Eames, który siedzi na kanapie i usiłuje tchnąć iskrę smaku w kubek kawy, rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Mój garnitur jest w ruinie — tłumaczy Arthur. — Zresztą zaczął mi się już nudzić.

— Owszem, wieczność spędzona w marynarce i kamizelce może być męcząca — przytakuje Eames i przenosi uwagę z powrotem na kubek.

Arthur bierze pomarańczę z misy i siada na kanapie.

— Zrobiłem też nowe ubrania dla ciebie. Znajdziesz je w swoim pokoju.

— Bez uprzedniej konsultacji ze mną?

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, czego sobie życzysz. — Arthur skupia się na obieraniu skórki pomarańczy tak, by tworzyła jedną nierozerwaną spiralę; wciąż wyraźnie osłabiony, ale zrelaksowany, swobodniejszy, może nawet trochę radośniejszy. — Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

— Wątpię, czy poradzisz sobie z właściwym rozmiarem i krojem. Płacę majątek pewnemu fachowcowi z Hong Kongu za sprawne kamuflowanie niedostatków mojej figury.

Arthur zerka na niego znad pomarańczy.

— Sądzę, że mam niezłe pojęcie o twoim rozmiarze.

Eames zamiera na chwilę.

— Tupeciarz.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem, rzuca skórkę na stolik, a potem idzie do kuchni po swój kubek wciąż pozbawionej smaku kawy.

 

æææ

 

Deszcz słabnie, wreszcie ustaje. Wychodzą i spacerują wolnym krokiem, bo Arthura wciąż dręczy kaszel, a zresztą, co Eames głośno zauważa, do czego im się spieszy? Chodniki są szersze niż zapamiętał, jezdnie nieco węższe. Pojawiło się więcej drzew, małych sklepów i restauracji, ocienionych schnącymi w promieniach słońca markizami.

— Salma Hayek czy Rachel Weisz? — pyta Arthur.

Eames rozmyśla przez chwilę nad wyborem.

— Hayek.

— Źle. Zdecydowanie Weisz.

— W takich przypadkach nie ma złej odpowiedzi. Na tym to właśnie polega.

— Zdecydowanie Weisz.

— Wolisz ją, bo mówi z akcentem.

— Obie mówią z akcentem.

— Z brytyjskim akcentem — klaruje Eames pogodnie. — Nie mogę cię winić. Uległeś mocy przyjemnych skojarzeń.

Arthur śmieje się głośno.

 

æææ

 

— Co to za uczucie, kiedy się pod kogoś podszywasz? — pyta Arthur.

— Mógłbyś sprecyzować?

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— Czy masz wrażenie, że twoje ciało jest nadal twoim ciałem, czy też ciałem innej osoby?

— Innej osoby.

— Ale niby skąd masz wiedzieć, jak dokładnie powinieneś się czuć?

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Kwestia wyobraźni.

 

æææ

 

— Nie wierzę — mówi Arthur — że nie umiesz zbudować nawet tak prostej rzeczy.

— Bardzo ci dziękuję. Może później sam przetestujesz swoje siły w malutkiej sesji stworzenia czegoś o znośnym smaku.

— Zwykła szopa, Eames. Cztery ściany i dach. Nie rozumiem, jak można nie ogarnąć czegoś równie prostego.

— Najwyraźniej nie z braku doskonałego nauczyciela.

Arthur wyrzuca dłonie w górę i oddala się o parę kroków. Eames powraca do prób wizualizacji małej ogrodowej szopy, podobnej do tej z czasów dzieciństwa, która stała za jego rodzinnym domem: cztery grube pobielone ściany i stary jak świat dach, pokryty mchem i opadłymi liśćmi…

Rozlega się głośny trzask i na wpół zbudowana szopa rozpada się na kawałki, przygniatając bujną trawę w parku Arthura. Eames mierzy swoje niedoszłe dzieło pełnym niechęci wzrokiem.

— Dobra — odzywa się Arthur z boku. — Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Od podstaw. Poproszę o sam betonowy fundament.

 

æææ

 

— Dziś mija sześć miesięcy.

Eames unosi głowę znad gazety.

— Odkąd tutaj wylądowaliśmy — dodaje Arthur.

— Doprawdy? — Eames prostuje się na krześle i rzuca zmiętą serwetkę na stół. — Cóż, w takim razie wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji okrągłej daty.

Arthur uśmiecha się cierpko.

— No cóż.

— Powinniśmy to uświęcić — proponuje Eames. — Na przykład porządną kolacją. Jakimś wielkim wyjściem.

— Wyjściem? Niby dokąd?

— Nie wiem. Tam, gdzie nas jeszcze nie było. — Milknie na chwilę, zamyślony. — Mógłbyś zbudować coś nowego.

Arthur marszczy czoło.

— Ale co?

Eames tłumi chęć trzepnięcia go po łbie zwiniętą gazetą.

— Pojęcia nie mam, to ty jesteś architektem. Coś interesującego. I służącego rozrywce — dodaje w pośpiechu. — Nic związanego z religią, nic przeintelekualizowanego. Coś… — waha się krótko — Coś pasującego do okazji.

Arthur prostuje się nad swoim kubkiem z kawą, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i mruży z namysłem oczy.

— A ty zajmiesz się kolacją?

— Spełnię każde twoje kulinarne życzenie.

Arthur zastanawia się przez minutę.

— Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

— Nie żartuj.

— Hmm. — Arthur patrzy niewidzącym wzrokiem w głąb holu, wyraźnie skupiony na czymś innym. — Nie wiem, zrób, co chcesz. Ale gdybyś mógł… — urywa, każąc Eamesowi czekać przez chwilę. — Poprosiłbym o więcej śliwek. To by mnie ucieszyło.

Eames rozpromienia się w uśmiechu.

— Załatwione.

 

æææ

 

Arthur, sprawiając wrażenie roztargnionego, niedługo potem opuszcza hol. Eames siedzi dalej nad swoją kawą i obmyśla menu na kolację. W realnym świecie zdarzyło mu się od czasu do czasu coś ugotować, ale kucharzenie nigdy nie stało się jego pasją. Na szczęście zawsze był niezłym smakoszem, dzięki czemu dobrze zapamiętał dania, które upodobał sobie szczególnie. Przegląda je teraz w myślach: ceviche podane z białym winem w Meksyku, młode ziemniaki ze śmietaną i posiekaną miętą we Francji, mięciutki i soczysty jagnięcy udziec w Anglii. Wszystko ożywa przepychem w jego pamięci, jednak nic nie zdaje się pasować do końca. Trudno jeść ceviche bez widoku na krystalicznie błękitny ocean albo młode ziemniaki bez perłowego zmierzchu wczesnego lata. Pogoda utrzymywana przez Arthura jest cudowna — mają teraz i lekką bryzę, i popołudniowe przelotne deszcze — ale nie koresponduje z żadnym ulubionym daniem Eamesa.

Idzie na górę, żeby wziąć prysznic, i daje się skusić biustowi Huldy. Onanizując się, ulega dziwnemu, nie do końca jasnemu impulsowi i wciela się w inną osobę. W Arthura. Zamiast delikatnej, wilgotnej szpary czuje pod palcami twarde prącie o purprowej, nabrzmiałej żołędzi, ocierającej się o wnętrze dłoni. Myśli o Arthurze, robiącym to ze sobą samym, masującym się najpierw szybko i równomiernie, a potem gubiącym rytm w miarę zbliżania się do orgazmu, niemal jakby chciał ukarać się za własną ekstazę. Słodycz i żar są natychmiastowe, a ułamek sekundy przed finałem Eames wyobraża sobie, że pieprzy Arthura, wbija się w niego, na co Arthur reaguje stłumionym odgłosem bólu, rozkoszy, poddania — i ta myśl ostatecznie przelewa czarę. Dochodzi gwałtownie, zatykając usta przedramieniem, na wypadek, gdyby Arthur wrócił już do swojego pokoju. Eames nie chce jęczeć jego głosem, w jego skórze. Byłoby to w absolutnie złym guście, jeśli zostałby usłyszany.

Stoi nago przed lustrem i uważnie ogląda skórę Arthura. Jego ciało jest miłe dla oka — sądząc po tym, co Eames widział naprawdę i co dopowiada sobie w wyobraźni. Szczupłe i umięśnione, o wąskich biodrach i wyraźnie szerszych ramionach, sprężystym tyłku oraz pięknych dłoniach. Eames lubi patrzeć na cudze ręce; godzinami obserwował te należące do Arthura. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc nie tyle obserwował — bo nie robił tego umyślnie — co odnotowywał szczegóły. W końcu zapamiętywanie detali to jego fach, musi znać na pamięć kształt czyichś palców, każdy pieprzyk, każde znamię, każdy typowy gest. Dlatego dobrze wie, ile precyzyjnej, sprawnie użytej siły tkwi w uchwycie Arthura, tak jakby był jego własnym.

Nagle, kiedy tak patrzy na siebie, a raczej na Arthura, słyszy gdzieś w swoim wnętrzu pierwszy, jeszcze cichy dzwonek alarmowy. Zna ten dźwięk z doświadczenia, chociaż nie widzi sensu, żeby zareagować. Przecież jest w limbo. Na co, u licha, potrzebny mu tutaj głos rozsądku? Są pilniejsze sprawy, na przykład wypełnienie jakąś konkretną treścią czasu odpowiadającego długości ludzkiego życia.

Z drugiej strony, intuicja zawsze była atutem Eamesa, i gdy teraz stoi przed lustrem, pojmuje, że wcielił się w Arthura nie bez powodu. Popełnił błąd, zastanawiając się nad dzisiejszą kolacją ze swojego punktu widzenia. Pochyla się ku szklanej tafli i patrzy głęboko w ciemne oczy Arthura, na jego niezdradzającą niczego twarz. Tamta przyczepa w Kalifornii i ten dziwny diakon, kimkolwiek by nie był. Szczegóły, których zabrakło w dossier Arthura, ale gdy Eames wreszcie je poznał, wydają mu się kawałkami układanki, pomagającymi stworzyć wyraźniejszy obraz całości.

Dotyka skroni w miejscu, które Arthur zawsze ściska palcami, kiedy intensywnie nad czymś myśli. W realnym świecie zdarzało się to sporadycznie przy tej czy owej robocie. Tutaj, pod najgłębszą warstwą snu, robi to całymi dniami, budując kolejny most. Eames przypomina sobie skierowany ku sufitowi ponury uśmiech Arthura i jego słowa: _Jak ja nie cierpiałem tego faceta_.

Ma przed oczami nagłą, przejrzystą wizję Arthura jako czternasto-, piętnastoletniego chłopca. Widzi go, chudego, dokładnego, ostrożnego. Siedzącego w milczeniu przy kuchennym stole z dłońmi na kolanach. I padający na niego długi cień.

Żadnej kolacji przy stole, decyduje. Nic w nawet najmniejszym stopniu zbliżonego do formalności. Życie Arthura było wystarczająco formalne i aż nadto wypełnione powinnościami.

Przesuwa ręką po jego policzku, muska miękką dolną wargę, szczerzy zęby. W końcu pochyla się nad umywalką i opłukuje twarz, a gdy prostuje się z powrotem, jest już znów sobą.

 

æææ

 

Arthur wraca późnym popołudniem z tym charakterystycznym półuśmiechem, który oznacza zadowolenie z najnowszego dzieła. Kiwnięciem głowy pozdrawia Eamesa, układającego pasjansa na stoliku do kawy, i udaje się prosto na górę, by zniknąć w swoim pokoju. Eames mimowolnie nadstawia uszu na ewentualne odgłosy torsji, ale dobiega go jedynie szum prysznica. Najwyraźniej Arthur zamierza się odświeżyć i niewątpliwie wystroić. Eames przeciąga dłonią po nieogolonej szczęce z zastanowieniem, czy nie pozbyć się zarostu. Postanawia zostawić go w spokoju. W końcu to nie randka.

Około osiemnastej Arthur schodzi do holu ubrany w śnieżnobiałą koszulę, szarą kamizelkę i grafitowe spodnie. Wokół rozpiętego kołnierzyka zwisa niezawiązany krawat. Wilgotne włosy, zaczesane ostrymi pociągnięciami szczotki, przylegają gładko do tyłu głowy.

— Słuchaj — zwraca się do Eamesa, unosząc koniec krawata. — Będę tego potrzebował czy nie?

Eames zerka znad gazety, którą czyta już drugi raz, rozciągnięty na kanapie. Tu i ówdzie zaczyna dostrzegać w niej interesujące kawałki, krótkie sensacyjki i miłostki, małe melodramaty. Zawsze urywają się po paru zdaniach z odnośnikiem do innej strony, ale gdy Eames szuka kontynuacji, nigdzie nie może jej znaleźć.

Mierzy Arthura wzrokiem od czubka głowy po pięty.

— Sam zdecyduj.

Mina Arthura wyraża niezadowolenie, a potem lekką irytację.

— Decyzja byłaby łatwiejsza, gdybym wiedział, dokąd się wybieramy.

— Wątpię. — Eames rzuca gazetę na stolik (para rabusiów próbująca okraść bank osaczona pod ogniem policji, dalsze szczegóły w sekcji A5, tyle że w podanym miejscu nie ma ani słowa o tym wydarzeniu) i wstaje, prezentując swój strój, złożony z wygodnych spodni i swetra, odpowiedni do ukształtowanej przez Arthura aury. — To co, idziemy?

Arthur ściąga krawat z szyi, upuszcza go na stolik obok gazety i wskazuje na drzwi. Na zewnątrz wita ich chłód wczesnego wieczoru. Eames rusza na północ, w kierunku rzeki.

Przez kilka minut wędrują w ciszy, mąconej jedynie stukaniem butów o płyty chodnika. Eames idzie ze spuszczoną głową i rękami w kieszeniach. Koncentruje się na wypadek, gdyby dodatkowo poprawiło to smak czekającego na nich jedzenia. Myślał o nim przez większą część popołudnia, ale woli jeszcze raz dokręcić ostatnie szczegóły, bo szczerze chce, by wypadło jak najlepiej.

— Przyjemny wieczór.

Głos Arthura brzmi dziwnie, więc Eames spogląda na niego z ukosa. Arthur patrzy na niego z lekkim, tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach. Jest chłodnawo, niebo zakrywają chmury — jak zwykle od paru tygodni.

— Owszem. — Eames próbuje odpowiedzieć podobnym uśmiechem. — Miałeś udany dzień?

— Nie narzekam.

Przez chwilę idą w milczeniu.

— Mam wrażenie, że traktujesz to naprawdę poważnie — dodaje Arthur po chwili.

— Nie codziennie obchodzi się półroczny jubileusz. — Eames usiłuje przybrać lekki ton, ale wypowiedź Arthura zaskoczyła go kompletnie. Czyżby starał się jednak za mocno? Cóż, jeśli nawet, to co z tego? Są w przeklętym limbo, gdzie i tak nie ma nic innego do roboty. — Zakładam, że ty również przeszedłeś samego siebie?

Arthur wybucha zaskakująco swobodnym śmiechem.

— Na twoim miejscu nie zakładałbym niczego.

— Bo ty nigdy tego nie robisz. Nie jesteś osobą, która kieruje się założeniami.

Arthur uśmiecha się bez słowa. Eames zastanawia się, czy ta wymiana zdań kwalifikuje się jako flirt. W przypadku Arthura trudno stwierdzić coś takiego z pewnością. Niemniej decyduje się uznać, że to właśnie robią.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wzniosłeś następnego mostu — mówi, pilnując uważnie, żeby nie wkroczyć na wrażliwe rejony. — Moje wyobrażenie udanego wieczoru nie zawiera obserwacji pracy mostu zwodzonego. Nawet jeśli byłby to most tak piękny jak twoje.

— Żadnych mostów — odpowiada Arthur lekko. — Z kolei ja mam nadzieję, że nie wybieramy się do jakiejś steakowni. Zaczynam odczuwać mocny przesyt tego mięsa.

— Milcz, profanatorze.

Mijają klinowaty budynek. Eames dostrzega biel kwiatów wiśni migającą wśród drzew parku na jego tyłach.

— Wiesz, że kwiaty zwykle więdną po pewnym czasie?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Lubię ich widok.

— Nie zamierzałem cię krytykować. Doceniam też, że utrzymujesz trawnik w bardzo zadbanym stanie.

— On sam o siebie dba. — Arthur patrzy czujnie przed siebie, lekko marszcząc brwi. — Dokąd idziemy?

— Nie powiem — odpowiada Eames z uśmiechem. — Po co zdradzać niespodziankę?

Arthur zerka na niego dziwnie, ale nie komentuje.

W pobliże rzeki docierają po dwudziestu minutach, równo z zachodem słońca. Nie jest on zbytnio malowniczy z powodu chmur, ciemniejące niebo stwarza jednak lekko uroczysty nastrój. Podkreślają go zapalone już latarnie. Eames skręca na odchodzącą od chodnika ścieżkę.

— Eames, ta droga prowadzi donikąd — mówi Arthur pełnym niechęci głosem, podąża jednak za Eamesem.

— O, ludzie małej wiary — ironizuje Eames pogodnie.

Idzie dalej, ciesząc się zapachem rzeki, który zaczyna wyłapywać w powietrzu już tutaj — woń czystej, nieskażonej przemysłem wody, trzcin i mułu, niosącą skojarzenie z późnym latem.

— W normalnych warunkach — odzywa się Arthur — powoli zacząłbym podejrzewać jakiś podstęp.

— Dopiero teraz? Myślałem, że twój instynkt samozachowawczy sprawuje się lepiej.

— Może nie wyraziłem się precyzyjnie. Zamień „zacząłbym podejrzewać podstęp” na „wziąłbym broń do ręki”.

— O, to już bardziej do ciebie podobne.

Ścieżka prowadzi zakosem, za którym otwiera się widok na pomost cumowniczy i zaparkowaną obok niego kuchnię na kółkach. Silnik furgonetki nie pracuje, ale Eames postarał się, żeby stacyjka pozostała włączona, zasilając łańcuch tanich żarówek przymocowanych do boków i górnych krawędzi pojazdu. W ich świetle spłowiała markiza nad ladą zdradza swoje barwy: czerwień, zieleń i biel. Eames mógłby zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że całość prezentuje się dość uroczo.

Arthur staje jak wryty i gapi się w milczeniu na furgonetkę. Eames obserwuje go dyskretnie, aby nabrać pewności, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiedy czuje się przekonany, że tak, pociera dłonią usta, ukrywając uśmiech, a następnie rusza w stronę lady.

Arthur reaguje dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— To nie może być higieniczne — mówi, podchodząc do małego turystycznego stolika, gdzie Eames ustawia właśnie porcję tacos na tekturowej tacce w czerwono-białą kratkę.

Jego policzki pokrywa lekki rumieniec. Wygląda na zaskoczonego, nawet lekko przestraszonego, ale jednocześnie zadowolonego. Jak ktoś, kto ukłuł się szpilką i stwierdził, że to całkiem przyjemne uczucie.

— Mam pewność, że nie jest — odpowiada Eames, oblizując kciuk.

Arthur spogląda na jedzenie, a potem podchodzi do lady i studiuje menu wypisane odręcznie na ścieralnej białej tablicy.

— Jak to działa?

— Wybierz jakieś danie — instruuje Eames. — Odejdź od lady i wróć po chwili.

Kuchnia w hotelu funkcjonuje na takich samych zasadach, więc tworząc to miejsce, Eames założył, że powinno zachować się podobnie, tyle że w mniejszej skali. Nie pomylił się. Nie ma jak logika snu, pies ją trącał.

Arthur patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, po czym zagłębia się w lekturze menu, jakby zawierało szczegółowy plan przebiegu następnej akcji. Eames skomponował je na podstawie tego, co zapamiętał z oferty mobilnych meksykańskich bufetów napotkanych na terenie obydwu Ameryk. Chętnie korzystał z ich usług. Zwłaszcza carnecitas przypadły mu do gustu.

W końcu Arthur oddala się od furgonetki i przez kilka minut stoi z rękami w kieszeniach, zapatrzony na płynącą rzekę. Eames popija w milczeniu piwo Tecate przy oświetlonym żółtawymi lampkami stoliku.

Arthur wraca do lady, sięga nad nią do wnętrza pojazdu i wyjmuje talerz napełniony miękkimi kukurydzianymi tacos, nadziewanymi smażoną rybą i kapustą. W drugiej ręce trzyma małą tekturową miseczkę. Eames patrzy na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Ceviche — wyjaśnia Arthur.

— Surowa ryba. Z kuchni na kółkach.

— Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni — odpowiada Arthur i zaczyna jeść.

Eames podchodzi do lady po drugie piwo. Tym razem pije je wolniej, wykorzystując czas na wydobycie z napoju cytrynowej nuty i czystości ostrej, typowej piwnej goryczki. Arthur kończy swoją porcję, odsuwa pusty talerz, zaciera ręce i krótko kiwa głową.

— Było… dobre.

— Tylko dobre?

Arthur łypie na niego spode łba.

— Bardzo dobre.

Eames śmieje się gromko.

— Nie musisz być aż tak powściągliwy w komplementach. Nie ma tu żadnych świadków. Możesz śmiało zasypać mnie pochwałami.

Arthur nie zasypuje go niczym, tylko uśmiecha się pod nosem i odwraca wzrok ku rzece. Lampki nadają jego skórze złotego połysku, podkreślają ostre kontury twarzy. Jest tak nieświadomy swojego ściskającego serce piękna, że Eames o mały włos mu tego nie mówi. Powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili i sięga do kieszeni. Wyjmuje z niej śliwkę, o której myślał przez cały dzień.

— Wedle życzenia.

Arthur patrzy na śliwkę, a potem na Eamesa. Przejmuje ją z jego palców, unosi do oczu, ogląda dokładnie ze wszystkich stron.

— Nie ugryzie cię — mówi Eames cicho.

Arthur rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, które z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn jest niemal lękliwe. Wreszcie zbliża śliwkę do ust i wbija w nią zęby. Stara się robić to schludnie, ale śliwka znajduje się w szczytowym momencie swojej dojrzałości. Sok spływa po dłoni Arthura i kapie na nogawkę spodni.

Eames patrzy na mokrą plamę i czeka na uszczypliwy komentarz. Ale Arthur omiata ją tylko nieuważnym wzrokiem i starannie zlizuje sok z palców.

 

æææ

 

Wracają bez pośpiechu, wymieniając od czasu do czasu drobne uwagi. Wieczór jest chłodny i cichy, bezwietrzny. Eames czuje się dziwnie niewzruszony, jakby ponad własną sytuacją. Ze spokojną obojętnością patrzy na brak możliwości wydostania się z limbo, a w realnym świecie przypuszczalnie z letargu. Niewykluczone, że wkrótce rzeczywiście osiągną eteryczną płaszczyznę bytu. Witajcie, kwiaty lotosu. Witaj, egzystencjo pozbawiona balastu przyziemnych potrzeb ciała.

W eterycznej postaci nie byłby zapewne tak boleśnie świadomy obecności idącego obok Arthura. Arthura, w koszuli z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami i marynarką zarzuconą na ramię. Arthura, szczupłego i małomównego. Arthura, który w jednym momencie wygląda jak sfrustrowany księgowy, a w następnym niczym posąg pięknego greckiego boga. Upartego, nudnego, przewidywalnego Arthura. Który oczywiście okazał się kimś innym niż człowiek, za jakiego uważał go do tej pory Eames.

— Nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba — odzywa się Arthur.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewa zdenerwowanie i Eames ledwo powstrzymuje się przed uspokojeniem go czymś ckliwym w stylu „Podoba mi się wszystko, co budujesz”. Zwłaszcza że to nieprawda — gdyby Arthur przykładowo odtworzył londyńskie Imperial War Museum, Eames poczułby się raczej zdegustowany. Niemniej w tej chwili byłby gotów w to uwierzyć.

— Zaryzykujmy — mówi i próbuje odgadnąć, co może oznaczać szybkie spojrzenie, które rzuca mu w odpowiedzi Arthur.

W połowie drogi powrotnej do hotelu skręcają w nową ulicę. W oczach Eamesa wygląda identycznie jak wszystkie inne — same ogromne biurowce — zmienia się jednak w chwili, kiedy Arthur skręca ponownie w zaułek, i tutaj, na jego końcu, jest coś niezwyczajnego. Malutkie kino ze staroświecką, obramowaną żarówkami markizą i szyldem z wypisaną pochyłymi literami nazwą „Alladyn”.

— Możesz tworzyć filmy? — pyta Eames w zdumieniu.

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Niezupełnie. Tylko fragmenty. Przeważnie nie łączące się w nic sensownego. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale brakuje mi kina.

Eames zerka na niego ukradkiem (oto kolejna nieoczekiwana, nowo odkryta rzecz o Arthurze), po czym obejmuje go ramieniem. Kontakt ich ciał niesie z sobą nagłe, niespodziewanie intymne ciepło. Eames czuje, jak Arthur spina mięśnie, nie wymyka się jednak spod dotyku.

— Cudowny prezent z okazji jubileuszu — chwali Arthura. — Genialny pomysł. Chodź, zobaczymy, co grają.

 

æææ

 

Seans ma niewiele wspólnego z prawdziwym filmem. To, co widzą, składa się z następujących po sobie luźnych scen i fragmentów, częściowo zaczerpniętych z innych dzieł zapamiętanych przez Arthura, zapewne jego faworytów. Idąc tym tropem, Arthur lubi Orsona Wellesa, Howarda Hawksa, Billy’ego Wildera, Douglasa Sirka. Ma też słabość do Darrena Aronofsky’ego i Wernera Herzoga. Podoba mu się „W pułapce wojny” oraz „Dystrykt 9”. Śledzenie migających na ekranie sekwencji, ich płynnych przejść jednej w drugą jest fascynujące, jakby obserwowało się naturalny puls przypływu i odpływu, kreujący raz ciszę, raz ogłuszające crescendo.

— Jak ty to robisz? — pyta Eames, nie odrywając wzroku od filmu, w którym grupa Azjatów toczy ze sobą walkę na miecze wśród rozkołysanych bambusów.

Arthur wykonuje przeczący gest.

— Nic nie robię. To samo gra.

— Nie wierzę.

— Ja tylko usiadłem i myślałem o filmach, które znam. Reszta stała się sama.

Eames wydaje pomruk uznania i z powrotem skupia się na ekranie. Akurat pojawia się na nim Indiana Jones, ten pierwszy, najzabawniejszy, z czasów, kiedy Harrison Ford wciąż wyglądał jak kawał przystojniaka. Scena obejmuje całą ucieczkę ze świątyni w dżungli, a gdy się kończy, Eames nagradza ją oklaskami.

Następnie przychodzi kolej na coś dziwacznego. Nadzy Nicole Kidman i Tom Cruise robią coś jednoznacznie erotycznego, ale kompletnie niezrozumiałego, co pozbawia ich oddechu i wymaga bardzo wystudiowanej choreografii. Eames odwraca się do Arthura.

— Zdarzyło mi się pomyśleć też o filmach, których nie znoszę — tłumaczy Arthur. — Przepraszam.

Z pewnym zażenowaniem oglądają scenę do końca.

— Zabawne, że nie potrafisz stworzyć smaku — zauważa Eames, usiłując odwrócić ich uwagę od okropnego seksu na ekranie, na widok którego Arthur zrobił się wyraźnie spięty.

— A ty budować.

— Nie nabijam się z ciebie — odpowiada Eames łagodnie. — Uważam, że… przypuszczalnie dałbyś sobie radę.

— Próbowałem.

— Może twój problem polega na tym, że próbujesz za dużo.

Arthur patrzy na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

— A twój, że za mało.

Eames mości się wygodniej w fotelu i splata ręce na brzuchu, perwersyjnie zadowolony z wyraźnej irytacji Arthura.

— Nie każdemu z nas darowano tak systematyczny umysł. Są ludzie, którzy najwyżej cenią sobie wolność, wymykając się nużącym obowiązkom.

Arthur patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym powraca wzrokiem na ekran, gdzie pojawia się właśnie coś, co Eames nie do końca kojarzy: czarno-białe ujęcie kamiennej rzeźby anioła górującego nad miastem. Twarz Arthura odpręża się zauważalnie.

— Nie widziałem tego filmu od lat — mówi.

W milczeniu skupiają się na ekranie. Następujące po sobie bez logicznego ciągu obrazy pochodzą z „Nieba nad Berlinem” Wima Wendersa. Anioł, który dla miłości stał się śmiertelnym człowiekiem. Lou Reed, Peter Falk i cyrkowy trapez. W pewnym momencie czarno-białe zdjęcia nabierają koloru. Eames śledzi je z zaciekawieniem, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Biedny, podzielony, zdewastowany Berlin. Sekwencja trwa dłużej od wcześniejszych, a gdy dobiega końca, blednie powoli ze słowami: „Ciąg dalszy nastąpi”. 

Arthur odchrząkuje.

— Ten film naprawdę tak się kończy — tłumaczy.

— Wiem — odpowiada Eames, nie próbując nawet ukryć faktu, że intensywnie wpatruje się w profil Arthura.

Przez kilka chwil Arthur siedzi nieruchomo ze spojrzeniem skierowanym na ciemny ekran. Mięśnie jego żuchwy napinają się, a potem rozluźniają. Eamesa ogarnia pewność, że za moment jeden z nich coś powie, nazwie po imieniu to, co dzieje się między nimi od tygodni albo, kto wie, może i miesięcy, a kiedy zostanie to już ubrane w słowa, nareszcie coś z tym zrobią. W końcu są jedynymi ludźmi w tym świecie.

Moment mija, przechodząc w następny. I jeszcze następny.

Kącik ust Arthura drga i unosi się w leciutkim, ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechu. Mógłby być wyrazem rozbawienia albo rozgoryczenia; Eames nie jest w stanie tego określić. Arthur wstaje, sięga po marynarkę leżącą na sąsiednim fotelu i spogląda z góry na Eamesa z absolutnie zwyczajną, neutralną miną.

— Idziemy?

 

æææ

 

W drodze do domu, przemierzając park, widzą robaczki świętojańskie. Niebo jest ciemne, pokryte ciężkimi chmurami, powietrze cieplejsze niż przed wizytą w kinie. Eames czuje drażniące skórę napięcie, robi się czujny, ostrożny. Włoski na jego karku zaczynają się jeżyć.

— Dzięki — zwraca się do Arthura, gdy są już w hotelowym lobby. — To był bardzo miły wieczór.

Arthur stoi oddalony o kilka kroków z marynarką przewieszoną przez ramię. Wygląda poważnie, niemal ponuro.

— Tak. I nawzajem, dzięki za kolację.

Stoją jeszcze przez parę sekund, wreszcie Arthur odwraca się i wchodzi na piętro do swojego pokoju. Słychać, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Eames wraca do wejścia i wygląda na zewnątrz, oparty rozłożonymi ramionami o obie strony framugi, usiłując przebić wzrokiem ciemność. Po chwili, gdzieś daleko za budynkami na południu, dostrzega nagły rozbłysk w chmurach. Czeka. Moment później dobiega go pomruk grzmotu.

Stoi przy drzwiach jeszcze pół godziny, ale burza nie przemieszcza się bliżej. W końcu zamyka drzwi, idzie na górę, kładzie się w ubraniu na łóżku i wlepia wzrok w sufit. Firanka wydyma się na wietrze. W sąsiednim pokoju panuje cisza.

 

æææ

 

W środku nocy słyszy, jak Arthur się z kimś kłóci. Nie jest to jednak agresywna, głośna kłótnia, tylko cicha, stała, gorzka wymiana zdań. Dociera do niego tylko połowicznie, bo jedynie ze strony Arthura; trudno mu też rozróżnić słowa — ale nie ton. Głos Arthura jest spięty i pełen wściekłości, posunięty do ostateczności.

— Gówno mnie to obchodzi — słyszy wyraźnie w pewnym momencie. A chwilę później: — To nie twój zasrany interes.

_Śpij_ , mówi w myślach Eames, sam ledwo przytomny. _Zaśnij, Arthurze_.

 

æææ

 

Coś go zbudziło. Potrzebuje sekundy, żeby zrozumieć, co: pukanie. Siada na kołdrze i odruchowo szuka wzrokiem pistoletu na stoliku nocnym, zanim przypomina sobie, że nie znajdzie go tutaj, w tym hotelu, w tym niebycie. Za oknami wciąż trwa noc. Mrok rozprasza jedynie światło padające zza uchylonych drzwi łazienki. Eames nadal ma na sobie ubranie. Jest ciepło, niemal duszno.

Wstaje, podrażniony i lekko oszołomiony.

— Chwileczkę — rzuca w stronę wejścia.

Zdejmuje sweter. Pod spodem ma koszulę z wymiętym kołnierzykiem i podwiniętymi rękawami. Jest mu gorąco, jego skóra wręcz parzy. Dopiero teraz pojmuje, że pukać mógł tylko Arthur. Przecież poza nimi nie ma tutaj nikogo.

— Co się stało? — pyta, otwierając drzwi, bo nagle uświadamia sobie z bijącym sercem, że Arthur nie niepokoiłby go w środku nocy bez poważnej przyczyny. Musiało się zdarzyć coś złego.

Arthur stoi w progu. Wyciągnięta ze spodni koszula jest w równie opłakanym stanie co u Eamesa. Nie krwawi, przynajmniej nie widocznie. Nie ma przy sobie pistoletu. Obie dłonie trzyma wsparte o biodra i gapi się na wyściełający korytarz dywan. Powoli unosi wzrok, gdy Eames otwiera drzwi do końca. Jego policzki pokrywa lekki rumieniec, brwi przypominają dwie ciemne, gniewne kreski.

— Hej. — Milknie, a po chwili dodaje: — Mogę wejść?

Eames cofa się od progu. Arthur wchodzi do środka, ale zatrzymuje się już po jednym kroku.

— Utknęliśmy tutaj — mówi bez dalszych wstępów. — Siedzimy tu na dobre i przypuszczalnie będziemy tak siedzieć przez jeszcze bardzo długi czas.

Eames przytakuje bez słowa.

— Głupotą byłoby więc — ciągnie Arthur — zrobić coś… kontrowersyjnego. Bo jeśli naprawdę się na siebie wkurzymy, moglibyśmy się wzajemnie pozabijać.

— Niewykluczone.

Arthur ociera wargi wierzchem dłoni. Nie patrzy na Eamesa, ale gdzieś w bok, na podłogę.

— Dobra. Zakładam, że będziesz umiał powiedzieć mi: „odpierdol się” w przypadku, gdybyś chciał, żebym rzeczywiście się odpierdolił. Nie wezmę ci tego za złe. — Rzuca ukradkowe, mroczne spojrzenie na twarz Eamesa. — Naprawdę zrozumiem, jeżeli powiesz „spierdalaj”.

— Arthurze — przerywa mu Eames najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafi. — Co ty usiłujesz mi powiedzieć?

Arthur wciąga głęboko powietrze i wydycha je z powrotem.

— Myślę, że… równie dobrze moglibyśmy spróbować.

Eames czeka. A kiedy się nie doczekuje, pyta:

— Co moglibyśmy spróbować?

Arthur patrzy na niego badawczo.

— Przepraszam — mówi wreszcie. — Chyba spieprzyłem sprawę. Chodziło mi o to, że… — Zmusza się do głośnego wydechu. — Może nigdy nie szukałeś o mnie dokładnych informacji, ale… Lubię facetów. To znaczy, kobiety też. Ale z facetami jest… absolutnie w porządku.

Rumieniec na jego policzkach nabiera niemal purpurowej głębi. Za oknem rozlega się grzmot. Do Eamesa dociera, że obaj czekają, aż odezwie się ten drugi.

— Rozumiem — mówi. — Nie, mylisz się. Wiedziałem o tym.

Arthur kiwa głową i zaciska usta.

— Minęło sześć miesięcy — podejmuje po chwili. — Pomyślałem, że to zaczyna robić się śmieszne. Poza nami nie ma tu przecież żywej duszy. — Jego głos brzmi desperacko, miejscami wręcz niezrozumiale. Gniewnie.

— Wiem. W porządku, rozumiem.

Arthur rzuca mu kolejne szybkie spojrzenie, tym razem pełne wdzięczności.

— Dobrze. Więc teraz możesz mi powiedzieć otwarcie, żebym się odwalił. Albo… — Jego wzrok wędruje w dół, ku ustom Eamesa, i zatrzymuje się na nich. — Albo powiesz mi, co uznasz za stosowne.

_Rany boskie_ , myśli Eames. Arthur jest przepiękny, jego szczupła twarz napięta i opanowana, oczy znów spuszczone. Nie stracił głowy, zostawił im obydwu drogę do honorowego wyjścia z sytuacji, niemniej fakt pozostaje faktem: stoi w progu pokoju Eamesa w samym środku nocy, proponując seks. Prosząc o niego, o ile Eames dobrze interpretuje to, co wyczytał między wierszami.

— Albo rzeczywiście powiesz mi, żebym się odpierdolił — powtarza Arthur cicho i Eames domyśla się, że milczał chyba zbyt długo.

— Nie — mówi. — Nie, nie. Już dobrze. Po prostu nie byłem… przygotowany.

— Jasne. — Arthur jeszcze mocniej zaciska usta. — Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie…

— Czekaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem — dodaje Eames pospiesznie. — Nie chciałem powiedzieć, żebyś się odczepił. Serio. Sam myślałem od dawna, jak podejść do sprawy.

Arthur wygląda, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

— Aha. Dobrze.

— Powoli nabierałem wrażenia, że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby potknąć się i przewrócić prosto pod ciebie.

Arthur patrzy na niego ironicznie. Nadal dzieli ich mały dystans, więc Eames wyciąga rękę i przesuwa nią po ramieniu Arthura. Śmieszny gest, staromodne preludium do bliższego kontaktu, ale teraz wydaje mu się naturalnym pierwszym krokiem. Arthur spogląda na głaszczącą go dłoń, potem na Eamesa. Jego mina pozostaje zupełnie neutralna.

— Och. Wolałbyś kobietę? — odgaduje Eames.

Na twarzy Arthura maluje się popłoch, potem niepewność.

— Jeśli… jeśli chcesz.

Eames próbuje przymierzyć się do sytuacji.

— Może tak byłoby rzeczywiście prościej — decyduje. — Wiesz, inna twarz.

Zamienia się w Huldę w jej najpiękniejszym, krągłym i mlecznobiałym wydaniu. Mina Arthura zdradza zainteresowanie, a kiedy Eames sięga po jego dłoń i kładzie ją sobie na piersi, jego twarz rumieni się na nowo.

— To chyba… chyba działa — mówi.

— Pewnie, że działa — odpowiada Eames.

Przeobrażając się, pozostawił na sobie luźną męską koszulę i nic poza tym. W postaci Huldy prowadzi Arthura do łóżka, siada obok niego, a po chwili się kładzie. Czuje, jak zmiana pozycji przesuwa koszulę z bioder do góry. Arthur zerka na odsłonięte miejsce, wyciąga dłoń i przebiega nią po zewnętrznej stronie uda Huldy, wędruje przez kolano do wewnątrz. Skóra jego palców jest gorąca i sucha. Widoczny zarys erekcji wybrzusza spodnie. Eames reaguje uśmiechem.

— Cudowna dziewczyna — szepcze, wkradając się palcami pod kołnierzyk koszuli Arthura, i z przyprawiającą o zawrót głowy fascynacją dotyka zwartych mięśni karku i ramion. — Żebyś wiedział, jaką ma ciasną cipkę.

Arthur zamiera i zamyka oczy. Eames obawia się, że przeholował, że zaczął świntuszyć za wcześnie, ale nie, po krótkim, płytkim wdechu Arthur unosi powieki i patrzy w bok, na pościel. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, usta różowe i wilgotne.

— Rany boskie — komentuje Eames z autentycznym zdumieniem. — Ty chyba zaraz dojdziesz. Tyle ci wystarczyło?

Arthur zerka na niego, ale nie odpowiada.

— Można by pomyśleć, że masz niesprawną prawą dłoń. — Eames przesuwa palcami po boku Arthura, ześlizguje się na twardą linię biodra, potem na spięty, drżący mięsień uda, starannie omijając kutasa. — Wiesz, to przecież nie jest grzech.

— Zamknij się.

Eames śmieje się, a potem prowadzi rękę Arthura między swoje nogi, do szorstkich włosków na podbrzuszu Huldy i gotowej wilgoci poniżej. Powieki Arthura znów opadają. Eames dalej kieruje jego palcami, pieszcząc Huldę raz nimi, raz własnymi opuszkami.

Arthur ma długie palce, precyzyjne na klawiaturze, szybkie na spuście pistoletu. Czyste, krótko obcięte paznokcie. Zwyczaj uderzania kciukiem o nogę w stanie zniecierpliwienia. Eames wprowadza czubek jego palca wskazującego do wnętrza Huldy, czuje dreszcz przebiegający ciało Arthura i falę własnego podniecenia, krążącą między kobiecą powłoką a ukrytym pod nią męskim rdzeniem. Zniewalające wrażenie rozdwojenia. Myśli o Arthurze pieprzącym go w tej postaci, przygniatającym swoim ciężarem, wtłaczającym w materac — bo kiedy jest Huldą, Arthur góruje nad nim siłą i rozmiarem.

Gdzieś u nasady jego czaszki rozbłyskuje cichy wybuch fajerwerków ekstazy. Bez namysłu wtula twarz w szyję Arthura i mocno pociera jego palcami łechtaczkę Huldy. Zawsze była szybka i gotowa do akcji, gdy tylko jej dotknął. Ogarnia go wrażenie przyjemnego napięcia, jakby gorąca elastyczna opaska zacieśniała się coraz mocniej między nogami, promieniując rozkoszą na całe podbrzusze.

Arthur wydaje dźwięk pomiędzy stęknięciem a jękiem i przywiera twardym kutasem do uda Hildy, napiera na nie w rytm pocierających ją palców. Eames dochodzi niemal w jednej chwili, głośno łapie powietrze otwartymi ustami, spazmatycznie zakleszcza mięśnie wokół własnych palców, gorących i śliskich pod palcami Arthura. Czuje na karku jego uchwyt, który zwalnia się dopiero, gdy Eames przestaje dyszeć. Arthur uwalnia dłoń z lepkiego bajorka pomiędzy nogami Huldy, gorączkowo rozpina rozporek i kilkoma ruchami ręki doprowadza się do finału, tryskając na jej uda i podbrzusze.

Odsuwają się od siebie i padają na materac, Eames leży na plecach, Arthur tuż obok, prawie twarzą w dół. Zrywa się chłodny wiatr, wydyma firanki, niesie ze sobą zapach deszczu. Eames dotyka małej kałuży nasienia na swoim brzuchu, a potem zsuwa dłoń niżej i powoli masuje miękki, przemoczony srom Huldy. Umysł podpowiada mu, że to sperma Arthura. Ta informacja wydaje się pusta, pozbawiona znaczenia. Resetuje myśli.

— Jak to działa? — pyta Arthur po pewnym czasie.

— Hmm — odpowiada Eames. — Kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta bardzo się lubią…

Arthur przekręca się na bok.

— Słowem, nie masz pojęcia.

— Nie mam.

— Uprawiałeś już kiedyś seks jako kobieta?

— Jasne.

Zerka na Arthura, który leży z głową podpartą na łokciu. Rozpięta koszula odsłania gładką skórę na szyi i ramionach, nieliczne ciemne włosy na piersi. Wciąż ma cienie rumieńców na policzkach i nabrzmiałe usta. Eames przypomina sobie, że ani razu się nie pocałowali. Przyłapuje się na gapieniu na jego wargi i zmusza do odwrócenia wzroku.

— Pokaż mi faceta, który nie chciałby tego spróbować — dodaje.

Arthur uśmiecha się pod nosem. Jego reakcja wyzwala w brzuchu Eamesa radosne, ekscytujące łaskotanie. Niebezpieczne w kontekście Arthura, podszeptuje rozsądek. Znów odbiera tę myśl jako pustą, bez znaczenia. Przeanalizuje ją później.

— Pewnie masz rację — mówi Arthur, milczy przez chwilę, po czym unosi brew. — Możesz dojść w ten sposób jeszcze raz?

Eames uśmiecha się prowokująco, przymyka powieki i ponownie zaczyna się dotykać. Tym razem robi to powoli, przedłużając i smakując narastającą stopniowo słodycz. Wrażenie pogłębia się znacznie, kiedy Arthur przysuwa się bliżej, a potem wędruje w dół i dołącza język do palców Eamesa. Wtedy robi się niewiarygodnie. Eames wbija pięty w materac, wyrzuca biodra do góry, wczepia palce we włosy Arthura i kieruje jego usta tam, gdzie pragnie poczuć je najbardziej.

Arthur chwyta oburącz uda Huldy, liże ją intensywnie, wsuwa do jej wnętrza język, potem palec i Eames bełkocze coś głupiego, niezrozumiałego nawet dla siebie, i wpada w niekończący się orgazm, rozkosz zalewa go niczym musujące wino uciekające z szyjki butelki. Wije się i skręca, jego stopy ślizgają się na pościeli, pot spływa po plecach między pośladki, wilgotne włosy kleją się do twarzy.

Po wszystkim opada z sił i leży nieruchomo. Arthur siada i ociera uśmiechnięte usta. Jego kutas znów sterczy, twardy i purpurowy, wyglądając z otwartego rozporka eleganckich, kompletnie nienadających się do użytku spodni. Podbródek i wargi Arthura są podrażnione i zaczerwienione.

— Zaraz — dyszy Eames łamiącym się lekko głosem Huldy. — Daj mi małą chwilę.

Arthur śmieje się i przewraca go na brzuch. Przygniata całym ciałem, wsuwa penisa w śliski od potu rowek między pośladkami Huldy i napiera na nie mocno. Doznanie — tors i członek Arthura naciskający na jego tyłek, mocne pchnięcia, tłumione jęki, gorący oddech na uchu — jest wstrząsające. Ma wrażenie, że właśnie tak wyglądałoby, gdyby Arthur pieprzył go naprawdę, rżnął bez litości aż do wspólnego orgazmu, i nagle uświadamia sobie, że tak, że tego chce. Chce tego tak bardzo, że zaczyna tracić panowanie nad swoją obecną formą. Czuje, jak jego ciało próbuje jednocześnie zbudować erekcję i utrzymać wilgoć pochwy, penetrować i być penetrowane jednocześnie.

Zbiera resztki koncentracji, chcąc zapanować nad sytuacją i utrzymać się w postaci Huldy, ale w tym samym momencie Arthur gryzie go w ramię, brutalnie uderza biodrami o jego lędźwie, gwałtownie wypręża ciało i wydaje urwany, zdławiony dźwięk. Eames czuje na pośladkach pulsujący strumień wilgoci. Pod jego powiekami wykwitają białe plamy, podbrzusze ściska niemal bolesny skurcz.

Uprzytamnia sobie, że jest we własnej skórze. Arthur leży na nim, oddychając ciężko. Eames czuje na tyłku jego spermę i wilgoć własnej, przesiąkającej prześcieradło pod brzuchem. Tym razem zabrakło słodkiej ekstazy, właściwej szczytowaniu Huldy. Przypominało to nie tyle kęs soczystej śliwki, co wbicie zębów w gorzkawą skórkę pomarańczy. Nic dziwnego, skoro zmusił swoje ciało do wyciśnięcia z siebie trzeciego orgazmu w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu. _Chryste_ , myśli idiotycznie.

Arthur stacza się z jego pleców. Przez kilka minut leżą w milczeniu, stygnąc w nocnym, schłodzonym bryzą powietrzu.

— Przepraszam — odzywa się wreszcie Eames. — Pod koniec to i owo wymknęło mi się spod kontroli.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Arthur zgarnia dłonią nasienie z brzucha i, nie patrząc, wyciera ją o pościel. Pominąwszy rozpięte spodnie, nadal jest całkowicie ubrany. — Jezu Chryste. Sześć miesięcy.

Eames odpowiada śmiechem.

Arthur wstaje i wychodzi do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Eames słyszy szum wody, potem długą ciszę. W końcu Arthur wraca, zapięty po szyję i z włosami zaczesanymi gładko na tył głowy. Jedynie przód jego spodni pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Eames patrzy wymownie na jego rozporek.

— Będą się dziwić w pralni — żartuje.

Sam pozbył się ubrania, gdy Arthur był w łazience, i siedzi teraz nago na łóżku, oparty o wezgłowie, z kołdrą przykrywającą dla przyzwoitości dolną połowę ciała. Zauważa, że Arthur przygląda się jego tatuażom. W żaden jednak sposób nie zdradza, co o nich myśli.

— Zaletą hotelu znajdującego się w limbo — mówi Arthur — jest to, że absolutnie nie trzeba przejmować się opinią personelu.

Eames kiwa głową.

— Czy dobrze rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz tu spać?

Z góry zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale czuje przekorny przymus, by je postawić.

Arthur nie zbywa go ani uśmiechem, ani wykrętami.

— Uważam, że lepiej nie komplikować sprawy.

— Czyli tylko seks.

— Poza tobą nie mam innego partnera.

— Czuję się zaszczycony. — Eames pozwala sobie na nieco ostrzejszy ton dla podkreślenia swojego stanowiska. Wie o Arthurze dostatecznie dużo. Wie, jak zwykł zachowywać się w podobnych sytuacjach. Niemniej skłonność do przekory zmusza go do ironicznego komentarza.

— Chodzi mi o to, że nie stać nas na luksus skakania sobie do oczu. — Arthur, z jedną ręką na klamce, wciąż uosabia głos zdrowego rozsądku. — Zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie będziemy tkwić tu całymi latami.

— A sypianie w jednym łóżku znacznie podwyższa to ryzyko? W przeciwieństwie do samego seksu?

Mina Arthura twardnieje.

— Wydawało mi się, że jednoznacznie wyjaśniłem, po co tu przyszedłem.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Eames potrząsa głową z uśmiechem. — Wybacz, zachowuję się jak idiota. Masz całkowitą rację.

Problem polega na tym, że Arthur faktycznie ją ma. Wieczność do spędzenia we dwóch — co mają począć z tym czasem? Zbudować dom i posadzić drzewo? Urządzać wycieczki po okolicy? Sąsiadujące pokoje w hotelu i okazjonalny seks dla uwolnienia się od napięć wydają się dużo zdrowszą opcją.

Arthur nadal stoi w drzwiach, próbując wyczytać coś z miny Eamesa.

— Wybacz — powtarza Eames. — Było naprawdę przyjemnie. Odwiedź mnie bez wahania, gdyby znów naszła cię taka potrzeba.

— Jeżeli to miałoby skomplikować…

— Absolutnie nie — przerywa mu Eames. — Serio. Wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

Arthur patrzy na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym kiwa głową i wychodzi bez słowa.

Eames słucha jego kroków, zmierzających do pokoju za ścianą. Gdy dobiega go odgłos zamykanych drzwi, gasi lampkę przy łóżku i siada, kierując wzrok na otwarte okno. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, jaki kształt przybierze ich układ, czy sam będzie miał coś do powiedzenia, czy też cała inicjatywa należeć będzie jedynie do Arthura. Dokładnego, ostrożnego, rozważnego Arthura, który bezbłędnie wytyczy granice tego, co dopuszczalne, i zadba, by poruszali się wyłącznie w ich obrębie. Eames wie, że Arthur jest do tego doskonale zdolny. Przypuszczalnie właśnie dzięki niemu jakoś przez to przejdą.

Czuje się wyczerpany, osłabiony, wyobcowany. Zsuwa dłoń między nogi, lekko głaszcze kciukiem czubek penisa. Na zewnątrz zaczyna padać, strugi deszczu powoli moczą firankę.

 

æææ

 

Następnego ranka pojawia się na dole nieco później niż zwykle. Arthur jest już na miejscu, w garniturze i pod krawatem, zajęty lekturą gazety i konsumpcją tosta.

— Dzień dobry — wita Eamesa tonem nie odbiegającym od normalności. Jedynie jego lekko zaróżowione, ciut obrzmiałe wargi zdradzają wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. — Kawa stoi na ladzie.

— Dzięki — odpowiada Eames — ale chyba zrobię sobie herbatę.

 

æææ

 

Przez resztę dnia nie dzieje się nic, co postronnemu obserwatorowi mogłoby zasygnalizować zmianę stosunków między nimi. Zresztą pod większością względów nie zmieniło się nic, stwierdza Eames.

Arthur bierze jaguara i znika na prawie cały dzień na swoją aktualną budowę. Nie jest to forma ucieczki, ale jego rutynowe zachowanie. Eames wychodzi na spacer nad rzekę, potem przez miasto, przemierzając ulice pełne coraz to nowych znaków rozpoznawczych, charakterystycznych budynków i kawiarni. Arthur robi spore postępy. Bez wysiłku przekształca czterdziestopiętrowy biurowiec w szereg domków jednorodzinnych, łańcuch sklepików, park, plac — wszystko wychodzi mu równie dobrze. Nie robi już tego przypadkowo, dla przetestowania swoich możliwości. Powraca do raz przebudowanych przez siebie obiektów i dopasowuje je do obecnego oblicza miasta. Efekty jego pracy ujawniają sympatię do architektury Brooklynu. Ma wyraźną słabość do kamienic z brązowej cegły, rosnących między nimi drzew, przytulnych hiszpańskich knajpek.

Eames spaceruje przez większość dnia. Natrafia na nieznane mu dotąd miejsca: maleńką galerię sztuki wystawiającą szkice do złudzenia przypominające styl Francisa Bacona, ciasną restaurację, w której posila się pozbawionym smaku rogalikiem z masłem, siedząc na taborecie przy metalowej ladzie, z wentylatorem obracającym się majestatycznie nad jego głową. Kilkakrotnie porywają go intensywne, wręcz fizycznie namacalne wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Usta Arthura między nogami Huldy, jego palce ściskające jej biodra. Twardy, tryskający wilgocią kutas przyciśnięty do tyłka Eamesa.

Siedzi pod wentylatorem, kompletnie zapominając o jedzeniu, i gapi się w przestrzeń.

Do hotelu wraca późnym popołudniem. Ucina sobie drzemkę na skórzanej kanapie w lobby. Drzwi wejściowe zostawia otwarte na oścież. Budzi go lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Otwiera oczy i widzi pochylonego nad nim Arthura. Na jego twarzy maluje się niepokój.

— Nie powinieneś tego robić — mówi.

Eames mruga w zdziwieniu.

— Czego?

— Spać przy otwartych drzwiach. — Arthur prostuje się i odchodzi na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. — To zły nawyk.

Eames siada.

— Niby czemu? Planujesz zamordować mnie we śnie? Nikt poza tobą nie może mi tu przecież zagrozić.

— Mimo wszystko. — Arthur zerka na niego z ukosa. — Nie wiemy, jak do końca działa ten świat. Nie wykluczałbym nagłego pojawienia się projekcji.

— A niech się pojawiają. — Eames mości się znów wygodnie w swoim legowisku. — Nie pogardziłbym dodatkowym towarzystwem.

Arthur nie odpowiada. Znika w kuchni, pewnie po to, żeby przyrządzić coś mdłego na kolację. Jest po siódmej, za oknami zapada zmrok.

Grają w karty przy stoliku w lobby do dziesiątej wieczorem. Arthur wygrywa każde rozdanie poza jednym.

— Nie masz dziś ręki do gry — zauważa.

Zgarnia ostatnią przegraną kartę Eamesa do talii i zaczyna mieszać ją od nowa. Podwinięte rękawy koszuli ukazują płynną grę dobrze wyrzeźbionych mięśni pod skórą. Jego palce są długie, szybkie i zręczne.

— Powinniśmy zagrać o pieniądze — dodaje.

— Mam pewność, że obrałbyś mnie ze wszystkiego — odpowiada Eames. — Co za szczęście, że jestem goły i wesoły.

— Nie licząc rodzinnej posiadłości — komentuje Arthur sucho, ale bez uszczypliwości.

Eames mimo tego waha się z ripostą.

— Mole i stęchlizna — mówi wreszcie. — No i rury w opłakanym stanie. Proszę bardzo, korzystaj bez skrępowania.

— Może gdzieś ją tutaj zbuduję. Musisz mi tylko opisać, jak wygląda.

Arthur nadal miesza karty, ale nie odrywa oczu od twarzy Eamesa. Nie sposób powiedzieć, czy drąży temat z jakichś znanych tylko sobie pobudek, czy po prostu prowadzi konwersację.

— Kupa kamieni porośnięta bluszczem — odpowiada Eames ostrożnie. — Z wieżyczką na dachu. Portier w liberii, który zaparkuje twój samochód na tyłach domu.

— Czyli typowy angielski zamek.

— Pomijając gołębie farbowane dla zmylenia jastrzębi. Te nie należą do typowego inwentarza.

Arthur wciąż tasuje karty, uśmiechnięty. Więc to tylko luźna, żartobliwa rozmowa, decyduje Eames. O ile się nie myli.

— Bardzo trudno mi odgadnąć, o co ci tak właściwie chodzi — mówi.

— O nic szczególnego — odpowiada Arthur z tym samym dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. — Przepraszam — dorzuca nagle zupełnie odmiennym tonem. — Jestem zmęczony. — Odkłada karty, wyrównuje je porządnie i wstaje. — Idę spać.

Eames śledzi go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknie na schodach prowadzących na górę. Dobre pół godziny później słyszy pierwszy odgłos burzy w oddali. Sprawdza, czy zamek w drzwiach wejściowych jest zamknięty, gasi światła i idzie się położyć.

 

æææ

 

Arthur puka krótko po północy. Eames jeszcze nie śpi, zajęty przeglądaniem książki, którą zabrał z księgarni parę dni temu.

— Otwarte! — woła, nie wstając.

Arthur wchodzi do pokoju i swoim zwyczajem zatrzymuje się zaraz za progiem. Podciąga rękawy koszuli, a potem przekrzywia głowę na bok i przygląda się książce.

— „Bardzo głodna gąsienica”?

— Nie znalazłem nic innego — odpowiada Eames. Zamyka książkę i odkłada ją na stolik nocny. — To twoje dzieło, nie moje.

— Mama czytała mi tę historię, jak byłem mały.

— Aha.

Patrzą na siebie. Eames unosi brwi.

— Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby…?

— Chyba miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł ci obciągnąć — mówi Arthur, zbliżając się do łóżka. — Albo, no wiesz. Gdybyś wolał być kobietą. Wszystko jedno.

Jakiś czas później Eames opiera się o wezgłowie i obserwuje przymglonym wzrokiem wargi zamykające się wokół żołędzi jego penisa. Usta Arthura są gorące, łapczywe, opuchnięte od nadmiernej aktywności. Potargane włosy opadają na zaróżowione policzki. Eames mierzwi je dodatkowo wczepionymi w skórę głowy palcami, sterując tempem jego ruchów. Arthur przytrzymuje jedną ręką podstawę członka Eamesa, drugą masuje własne krocze.

Robią to już drugi raz z rzędu. Poprzednio nie trwało to dłużej niż pięć minut. Teraz, częściowo nasyceni, przeciągają rozkosz, ile się da.

— Arthurze — odzywa się Eames nieco roztrzęsionym głosem. — Jesteś bardzo dobry w te klocki. Bardzo, bardzo dobry.

Powieki Arthura unoszą się lekko i zaraz opadają z powrotem. Nagradza słowa Eamesa leniwym, posuwistym ruchem dłoni zaciśniętej wokół jego kutasa.

— Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dobry — powtarza Eames. — O… mój… boże…

Kiedy wreszcie kończą, Arthur przewraca się na plecy bezpośrednio tam, gdzie leży, z głową na wysokości bioder Eamesa. Ociera usta grzbietem ręki i nieruchomieje. Ma zamknięte oczy. Eames przygląda mu się przez parę chwil, a potem ulega błogiemu zmęczeniu i odpływa w drzemkę.

Budzi go skrzypnięcie klamki. Arthur wychodzi. Nie mówi „dobranoc”, nie ogląda się na Eamesa. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, oddala się korytarzem i moment później jest już u siebie.

 

æææ

 

Arthur nie wymaga, żeby Eames stawał się kobietą. W ogóle nie wymaga, żeby zamieniał się w kogoś innego. Z punktu widzenia Eamesa to ciekawa rzecz, sugerująca, że Arthur, choć konserwatywny i czasami cholernie trudny, przynajmniej nie jest sfrustrowanym, nienawidzącym siebie samego homofobem.

Niewykluczone, że jest autentycznie biseksualny, ocenia Eames, obserwujac znad porannej gazety, jak Arthur obiera pomarańczę. Nie licząc swojej oryginalnej postaci, do tej pory uprawiał z nim seks w trzech czy czterech różnych wcieleniach, wszystkich płci żeńskiej. Arthur podnieca się w ich przypadku tak samo, jak podnieca się przy Eamesie w jego własnej skórze. Więc może jest mniej skomplikowany, niż się wydaje. Może jest tak prostolinijny, jak sam utrzymuje: facet, który po prostu chce sobie ulżyć. Żadnych zbędnych zawikłań.

Kilka tygodni po ich pierwszym razie Eames wciąż nie jest w stanie ustalić, gdzie znajdują się nakreślone przez Arthura granice, ale nie napotyka na żadne tabu poza spaniem w jednym łóżku, okazywaniem czułości, dzieleniem się nawykami oraz rzeczami wykraczającymi poza zwykłe rozładowanie napięcia i zmierzającymi w kierunku emocjonalnego przywiązania. Może winne jest samo limbo, a może Arthur zwykł zawsze postępować w ten sposób. Eames czytał przecież jego dossier, wie o skromnej grupce osób, które przewinęły się przez życie Arthura. Żadna z nich nie związała się z nim ani na poważnie, ani na dłużej niż parę miesięcy.

Próby ustalenia granic polegają na odważnych eksperymentach Eamesa. Pierwszy to pocałunki. Pewnej nocy, gdy masturbowali się wzajemnie, przytrzymał wolną ręką głowę Arthura i przysunął swoją twarz do jego, spodziewając się po części, że Arthur cofnie się gwałtownie. Zamiast tego Arthur oddał pocałunek, chętnie i namiętnie. Wpuścił język Eamesa do wnętrza ust, przygryzł jego wargi i nie odrywał się od nich, dopóki Eames nie doszedł. Smakował czystością. Nie pocałował już Eamesa tamtej nocy ani żadnej, która po niej nadeszła.

Kolejny eksperyment: przejęcie inicjatywy. Eames przez kilka dni zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby zapukał do drzwi Arthura i sam dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia zabawy, ponaglany własną erekcją. Wyobrażał sobie mniej więcej, że Arthur go zbędzie, co najwyżej czym prędzej upora się z problemem, zaoferuje szybką akcję ręką i powie „dobranoc”. Ale Arthur nie zdradził niecierpliwości ani zaskoczenia. Bez wahania wpuścił Eamesa do swojego pokoju, który wyglądał identycznie jak jego, tyle że schludniej. Opadł na kolana, uwolnił kutasa Eamesa ze spodni i zaczął mu obciągać, najpierw szybko i niedbale, potem wolno i niedbale, a na koniec popchnął go na łóżko i po kilku ruchach ręki spuścił się na jego pierś, przytrzymując go kolanem. Po wszystkim Eames miał zamiar zasnąć w pościeli Arthura tylko po to, żeby przetestować jego reakcję, ale Arthur usiadł, oparł się plecami o wezgłowie i świdrował go ciemnymi, wiedzącymi oczami, tak że Eames nie znalazł odwagi, by rzeczywiście spróbować.

Punkt trzeci: pieprzenie. Eames wprowadził je w życie w kobiecej postaci, bez większych nadziei na powodzenie planu, przekonany, że jeśli nawet jakimś cudem Arthur się zgodzi, to przerwie akcję na czas potrzebny do wyczarowania prezerwatywy z uczynnej szafki na lekarstwa. Pomylił się. Uprawiali ostry, wyciskający siódme poty seks w łóżku Eamesa, ukrytego w skórze kobiety, która towarzyszyła mu dawno temu przez sześć upojnych nocy w Lizbonie, i kiedy palce oraz język Arthura między jego nogami stały się strasznie i boleśnie niewystarczające, Eames zaczął mamrotać typową litanię oszołomionej podnieceniem osoby — „Wypieprz mnie, wypieprz mnie, teraz, natychmiast” — na co Arthur bez wahania wsunął kutasa w jego cipkę i rżnął go do upadłego, nie wycofując się aż do samego końca.

— Bez gumki, stary? — wydyszał Eames później, gdy jak zwykle leżeli bez sił obok siebie.

Arthur wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Nie jesteś prawdziwą kobietą.

— Ale fakt pozostaje faktem — wybełkotał Eames z trudem obrzmiałymi ustami.

Arthur skwitował jego słowa lekceważącym dźwiękiem. Leżeli dalej w milczeniu, dopiero po dłuższej chwili Eames podsumował:

— To było kurewsko genialne.

Sprawa mogłaby jednak wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, gdyby byli w swych własnych postaciach. Jest mnóstwo mężczyzn, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem akceptują seks oralny albo manualne pieszczoty wraz ze wszystkimi ich pochodnymi — ale nie pełny stosunek. Dla wielu z nich to granica nie do przekroczenia. Dawno, dawno temu Eames też miał z tym problemy. Ale gdy pewnej nocy znalazł się twarzą w dół na łóżku Arthura i poczuł jego penisa ślizgającego się między pośladkami oraz palce zdecydowanie zmierzające w dół, wkradające się niemal do środka, szaleńcze podniecenie kazało mu poprosić o więcej. Tym razem Arthur się zawahał. Wprawdzie tylko na chwilę, która jednak wystarczyła, żeby ton Eamesa zamienił się z błagalnego w agresywny.

— Rany boskie — warknął, zwilżywszy wyschnięte z emocji usta. — Wypieprz mnie wreszcie, do jasnej cholery.

Arthur wstał, poszedł do łazienki, wrócił z tubką nawilżacza i spełnił prośbę Eamesa. Bolało, uskrzydlało niewiarygodną rozkoszą i wyrywało mu z gardła chrypliwe dźwięki. Arthur przywarł do jego pleców i szeptał sprośne zachęty, od których dreszcze spływały mu aż do stóp i od których stwardniał, chociaż nigdy nie miewał erekcji, gdy był pieprzony. Arthur znów nie użył prezerwatywy i tak jak poprzednim razem doszedł w ciele Eamesa. Eames niezbyt się tym przejął.

— Spróbuj tylko zarazić mnie senną wersją żółtaczki typu C — wymruczał, padając bezwładnie na materac — a strzelę ci w łeb.

— Jestem czysty — odparł Arthur. — Boże, ależ to było dobre.

Po tym ostatnim eksperymencie Eamesowi nie przychodzi do głowy żaden inny. Oczywiście pozostaje emocjonalne przywiązanie, którego nie potrafi przetestować bez sporego wysiłku i zaangażowania — takie sprawy mają tendencję do obracania się przeciwko temu, kto je pozornie kontroluje. Decyduje się na wnikliwszą niż dotąd obserwację Arthura, próbuje zajrzeć pod zbroję z garnituru i krawata, pod maskę szczupłego, umięśnionego ciała, pod starannie pielęgnowane nawyki oraz krótkie, pozbawione znaczenia konwersacje, i dociec ukrytego pod spodem sensu. Ale Arthur to Arthur, co znaczy, że Eames zawsze będzie o krok w tyle.

 

æææ

 

Nie jest głupi. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pół wieku praktycznie w zamknięciu sam na sam z Arthurem doprowadzi ich obu do szaleństwa. Seks, służący jako zawór bezpieczeństwa, jednocześnie niesie ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo — jak benzyna rozlana na pełgający płomień. Nie sposób mieszkać z kimś drzwi w drzwi, jadać z nim posiłki, grać w karty, uprawiać dziki seks, po którym żegna się go grzecznym dobranoc, bez pojawienia się wcześniej czy później żądzy zamordowania go z zimną krwią. Szczerze mówiąc, Eames jest zaskoczony, że taka chęć jeszcze go nie naszła. Któregoś pięknego dnia jeden z nich wyśni pistolet i zrobi się bardzo, ale to bardzo ciekawie.

Nie jest głupi. Zauważa zmiany zachodzące w nim samym. Arthur wydaje mu się coraz bardziej fascynujący, coraz bardziej absorbujący. Przyłapuje siebie samego na cichej, trwającej długie minuty obserwacji Arthura, której on musi być doskonale świadomy. Dziwne, że do tej pory nie kazał mu się jeszcze odwalić.

Eames niemal pragnie, aby tak się stało.

 

æææ

 

Pewnego chłodnego, pochmurnego dnia wybiera się na spacer. Odkąd Arthur zaczął regularnie uprawiać seks, pogoda wyczuwalnie nabrała cech wilgotnego klimatu. Eames idzie nad rzekę i z powrotem, potem podąża drogą prowadzącą na szczyt wzgórza z kościołem i górującym nad okolicą krzyżem. Przystaje pod nim i, z rękami w kieszeniach oraz bólem w stopach, patrzy na rozległą panoramę miasta.

Arthur jest gdzieś tam na dole, budując coś nowego. Traktuje tę czynność jak płatną pracę. Eames analizuje strukturę miasta i zauważa, że niektóre ulice odbiegają od prostopadłej sztancy i biegną teraz łagodnymi łukami, dostrzega też w oddali ronda, szerokie bulwary, budynki wyglądające jak Nowy Jork stylizowany na Paryż. Czeka przez długą chwilę w nadziei, że coś zmieni się na jego oczach — zapadający się w sobie biurowiec i wyrastający w jego miejscu szereg domków — ale miasto pozostaje statyczne, nieruchome.

Zaczyna kropić. Eames czuje na twarzy chłodne pacnięcia wilgoci. Wzdycha i odwraca się w stronę kościoła. Przez ułamek sekundy wydaje mu się, że coś mignęło przed jego oczami. Jakiś ruch przy jednym z rogów budowli, tuż przed załomem masywnego granitu. Waha się krótko, sparaliżowany zdumieniem. Przypuszczalnie tylko zmylił go wzrok, ale… Musi sprawdzić. Szybkim krokiem rusza w kierunku świątyni.

Kościół otoczony jest ze wszystkich stron pasmem trawnika, teraz wilgotnego od deszczu. Nie widać na nim żadnych odcisków stóp. Eames obchodzi budynek dookoła. Ani śladu żywej duszy.

Skóra na jego karku cierpnie, porastające go włoski stają dęba.

Próbuje otworzyć drzwi. Bezskutecznie, są zaryglowane i zbyt ciężkie, by je wyważyć. Nawet gdyby mu się to udało, to jak zareagowałby Arthur? Włamywanie się do kościoła stworzonego z jego podświadomości nie wydaje się najlepszym pomysłem. Niemniej fakt, że otwarte przedtem drzwi są teraz zamknięte na cztery spusty, wzbudza w Eamesie poważny niepokój.

Wraca na podjazd, zatrzymuje się z dłońmi wspartymi o biodra i przygląda uważnie frontowi budowli. Wygląda jak olbrzymia, granitowa twarz — chuda, pociągła i podejrzliwa. Okna są ciemne. Eames obserwuje je przez kilka minut, cierpliwie znosząc zacinający w oczy deszcz. Ma wrażenie, że dostrzegł coś przemykającego za jednym z nich. Nie jest jednak pewien; możliwe, że wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla.

— Jeżeli się tam schowałeś — mruczy pod nosem — to jesteś jeszcze bardziej ześwirowany, niż myślałem.

Wizja Arthura zaszywającego się w mrocznym, pustym kościele przyprawia go o zimny dreszcz. Co on mógłby tam robić? Samobiczować się modlitewnikiem?

Deszcz przybiera na sile, jakby cała okolica kościoła dawała Eamesowi do zrozumienia, by się z niej wyniósł. Mógłby zawołać, mógłby zapukać do zamkniętych drzwi. Zamiast tego ociera twarz i rusza drogą w dół. W połowie wzgórza włamuje się do zaparkowanego na poboczu Lexusa i całą trasę do hotelu pokonuje z ogrzewaniem włączonym na pełną moc.

 

æææ

 

— Byłem dzisiaj na wzgórzu — mówi Eames przy cowieczornej partii kart. — Przy kościele.

Uważnie obserwuje reakcję Arthura w sposób, jakby wcale tego nie robił, pilnując, czy zdradzi się choć najdrobniejszym gestem. Arthur nie odrywa wzroku od swojego rozdania.

— Tak? — odzywa się po dłuższej chwili i wykłada trójkę pik.

— Mhm. — Eames patrzy na wyłożoną kartę, po czym udaje, że analizuje swój następny ruch. — Zabawna rzecz. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś się tam kręcił.

Arthur unosi głowę.

— Kto?

Jego głos brzmi normalnie. Na czole pojawia się lekka zmarszczka. Mógłby być po prostu powierzchownie zaciekawiony, jak osoba, która nie ma nic wspólnego z poruszoną sprawą.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Początkowo myślałem, że to ty. W końcu poza nami nie ma tutaj nikogo. — Wyjmuje swoją kartę i zerka na Arthura spod rzęs.

Arthur sprawia wrażenie zamyślonego, jakby próbował się zmierzyć z rzeczywistym problemem. Tak samo wyglądał, kiedy budował, tworzył jedzenie i zapewniał im czyste ubrania.

— Przez cały dzień byłem na południu miasta.

— Czyli daleko od wzgórza.

Arthur przytakuje.

— Co tam widziałeś?

— Powtarzam, nie wiem. Zresztą, może tylko mi się zdawało.

— Ale co ci się zdawało?

— Że… to był jakiś człowiek. Śmignął za róg kościoła, a potem schował się w środku. — Eames składa karty i kładzie je na stoliku rewersem do góry. — Ale skoro cię tam nie było, a poza tobą nikt inny nie wchodzi w rachubę, to chyba zaczynam mieć przywidzenia.

Arthur gapi się na niego. Wygląda bardzo młodo bez garnituru, który zdjął po powrocie do domu, przemoknięty do suchej nitki, i zamienił na dżinsy oraz biały t-shirt. W tym stroju nikt nie dałby mu więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, góra dwadzieścia siedem. W rzeczywistości, o czym Eames dobrze wie, ma ich trzydzieści. Nosi garnitury nie tylko dlatego, że je lubi, ale i po to, żeby dodać sobie powagi. Arthur zawsze chce, by traktowano go poważnie.

— Co tam widziałeś? — powtarza. — Dokładnie.

Eames z uśmiechem potrząsa głową.

— Nic. Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle coś tam było.

— Gdyby tam niczego nie było, nie poruszyłbyś tego tematu.

— Och, czemu nie. Przecież można tu umrzeć z nudów.

— Eames. — Arthur zaciska wargi. — Powiedz mi, co zobaczyłeś.

Eames zwleka przez moment.

— Czy tam, na zewnątrz, istnieje coś, co mógłbym zobaczyć? — pyta cicho.

Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem i to wystarcza Eamesowi za odpowiedź — chociaż zupełnie inną, niż się spodziewał. Czuje, jak serce na dwa, trzy uderzenia wypada z rytmu, reagując na gwałtowny wyrzut adrenaliny. Wnętrze jego dłoni wilgotnieje od potu.

— Kurwa mać — mówi. — Tam rzeczywiście coś jest, prawda?

Arthur nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na niego ciemnymi oczami, nadal zaciskając usta w twardą linię, i Eamesa ogarnia nagły gniew. Czuje się pominięty, jak ktoś, kogo nie wtajemniczono w plan akcji. Jak ktoś uważany za osobę zbyt głupią, by warto było informować ją o czymś ważnym. Wstaje.

— Chyba jaja sobie robisz. Kiedy miałeś zamiar pisnąć mi o tym choć słowem?

Arthur wciąż milczy. Nie podnosi się z kanapy, odwraca jedynie wzrok, przenosząc go w bok, w kierunku drzwi. Mięśnie jego żuchwy drżą lekko.

— Wielkie dzięki — dodaje Eames.

Przepełnia go gorąca, wściekła energia. Ma chęć coś rozwalić. Podchodzi do recepcyjnej lady, wlepia niewidzące spojrzenie w księgę meldunkową, po czym zrzucą ją na podłogę. Arthur ani drgnie.

— Myślę, że jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienie — cedzi Eames ze złością.

Arthur ostrożnie robi głęboki wdech.

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z…

— Ze mną? — przerywa mu Eames. — Na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniał: poza tobą i mną nie ma tutaj nikogo, nie licząc momentów, kiedy przebieram się dla ciebie w kieckę. A ty od pieprzonych miesięcy… — milknie, niezdolny do artykułowania słów.

— To moja prywatna sprawa — odpowiada Arthur powoli, z najwyższą koncentracją. — Nie powinna cię obchodzić.

— Nie powinna mnie obchodzić?! — Jak nic zaraz przywali Arthurowi w zęby. Wraca do kanapy i przystaje nad nim, wystarczająco blisko, aby Arthur uznał to za prowokację. — Twoim zdaniem nie powinna obchodzić mnie sytuacja, kiedy ktoś strzelił mi w łeb na trzecim poziomie snu, dzięki czemu wylądowałem…

— To nie ja strzeliłem ci w łeb — wtrąca się Arthur spokojnie, nadal obserwując drzwi. — I do mnie też ktoś strzelił.

— No super, do jasnej cholery. Ale ja nie bawię się w żadne tajemnice, co nie?

— Nie mam żadnych tajemnic, po prostu…

— Chryste, jesteś takim pierdolonym łgarzem, że…

— Nie kłamię.

— Nie, ty tylko za bardzo trzęsiesz portkami, żeby mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje, i…

— Zamknij się.

— Ani się waż mówić mi, żebym się zamknął. Jestem wkurwiony na ciebie do tego stopnia, że…

Arthur podnosi się raptownie — być może ma dość werbalnych ataków Eamesa, a być może zwyczajnie stracił cierpliwość — i, wstając, rzuca się do przodu. Trafia barkiem w brzuch Eamesa, który odruchowo bierze zamach. Jego pięść ląduje na kości policzkowej Arthura. Gorący ból rykoszetu wybucha, promieniując aż na całe ramię.

Arthur leci w dół i gdyby nie krzesło, które przewraca upadając, wylądowałby na podłodze. Oparty o nie, utrzymuje się na nogach, choć w półprzysiadzie, jedną ręką trzymając się za stłuczony policzek. Eames stoi z uniesionymi w gotowości pięściami i czeka na atak, czeka niecierpliwie, pragnąc rozwiązać sprawę przy pomocy siły.

Arthur robi roztrzęsiony wdech, a potem opuszcza dłoń i wstaje. Nie patrzy na Eamesa. Jest blady jak ściana, nie licząc czerwonego śladu po uderzeniu.

— Idę… idę na spacer — mówi. Jego głos brzmi dziwnie, wręcz nieśmiało. Jak gdyby cios pięścią wybił mu pewny grunt spod nóg.

Eames szuka w głowie jakichś słów odpowiedzi. Na próżno. Skoro Arthur nie chce ani rozmawiać, ani się bić, nie ma w tej chwili innego wyjścia niż pozwolić mu odejść.

Rozluźnia pięści i opuszcza ramiona, ale uparcie pozostaje w pozycji sugerującej, że absolutnie nie ma zamiaru za nic przepraszać. Arthur zabiera wiszący na oparciu krzesła płaszcz i wychodzi. Pchnięte drzwi zamykają się za nim powoli. Eames krzyżuje spojrzenie z własnym odbiciem, rysującym się niewyraźnie w okiennej szybie.

 

æææ

 

Kilka minut po wyjściu Arthura zaczyna się ulewa. Smagane wiatrem strugi deszczu bębnią o dach i okna.

Eames pozostaje na dole w lobby. Nie ma ochoty iść do swojego pokoju i położyć się spać, jakby nic się nie stało. Nawet jeśli w międzyczasie niewidzialna obsługa zmieniła pościel i zatarła tym samym ślady poprzedniej nocy, nie chce kłaść się do łóżka, które będzie przypominać mu o Arthurze. Podnosi przewrócone krzesło i przystawia je z powrotem do stolika. Patrzy na leżące na blacie karty, myśląc, że najchętniej porwałby je na strzępy. Nie robi tego. Opada na kanapę i dla kaprysu opróżnia napoczętą butelkę whisky. Pod koniec niemal czuje smak prawdziwego alkoholu.

O czwartej nad ranem wciąż leży na kanapie z butelką wspartą o brzuch i wzrokiem wlepionym w sufit. Po raz kolejny analizuje sytuację. Nie są sami. Gdzieś w tym świecie jest projekcja osoby, którą Arthur zna, ale nie chce o niej mówić. Eames nie wątpi, że ma ku temu powody. Każdy ma jakieś powody do takiej czy siakiej decyzji.

Mimo wszystko, w ich położeniu nie wolno zatrzymywać takich rzeczy dla siebie. To zbyt niebezpieczne. A im dłużej Arthur nie wraca, tym bardziej rosną obawy Eamesa. Deszcz bijący o szyby jest dla niego wyraźnym sygnałem, że w mieście Arthura dzieje się w tej chwili coś bardzo, bardzo złego. On sam jest gdzieś tam na zewnątrz, z bóg jeden wie kim. Tajemniczy, groźny cień jakiejś osoby majaczy na samym dnie umysłu Eamesa, tam gdzie dokładne analizy i rozważne plany nie zdają się na nic.

Eames czuwa do rana, mniej lub bardziej przytomny. Od czasu do czasu zapada w lekką drzemkę, nie wypuszczając butelki z rąk. To jego jedyna broń. Jeśli ktoś wedrze się tutaj przez główne drzwi, chce mieć przy sobie coś w miarę ciężkiego.

Około siódmej zmusza się do opuszczenia kanapy i idzie na górę do swojego pokoju. Ma okropnego kaca, piasek pod powiekami, pulsujący ból w skroniach i stawach. Dokucza mu też dłoń. Dwa wyższe knykcie są opuchnięte. Przypomina sobie echo uderzenia rozchodzące się jak kopnięcie prądu po całym ramieniu i czuje żal na równi z satysfakcją.

Bierze prysznic. Goli się starannie, zbierając długim ostrzem brzytwy grube płaty mydlanej piany. Wyciąga czystą koszulę i spodnie z garderoby stworzonej przez Arthura, o wiele lepiej skrojone niż te, jakie zwykł kupować sobie sam.

Kiedy schodzi do lobby, Arthur siedzi na kanapie z łokciami wspartymi o kolana, pochylony jak człowiek zmęczony pracą lub walczący z fizycznym bólem. Na stoliku przed nim paruje kubek czarnej kawy. Deszcz ustał.

Eames zatrzymuje się przy schodach, niepewien, co powiedzieć. Na dźwięk jego kroków Arthur unosi głowę. Połowa jego twarzy jest spuchnięta i posiniała. Podbite oko ledwo daje się otworzyć.

— O cholera — wyrywa się Eamesowi. — Przepraszam.

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Moja wina. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć.

Eames robi kilka ostrożnych kroków w jego kierunku. Zauważa, że Arthur zmienił ubranie — ma na sobie swój ulubiony dopasowany brązowy garnitur. Ramiona marynarki są pociemniałe od deszczu, mankiet w prawym rękawie został rozcięty lub rozerwany.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta.

Arthur sięga po kubek — jego dłoń jest pewna, nie trzęsie się ani trochę — pociąga łyk kawy i kiwa głową.

— Czy w takim razie powiesz mi, co się tu dzieje? — ciągnie Eames.

— Co się działo — koryguje Arthur. — Już po problemie.

Eames siada na przeciwległej kanapie i czeka w milczeniu.

— Diakon Tinter — mówi Arthur bez emocji. — Zaczął pokazywać się… jakiś czas temu. Początkowo tylko w moich snach. A raczej, snach we śnie. — Uśmiecha się przelotnie. — Potem nagle pojawił się, gdy nie spałem.

— Diakon Tinter — powtarza Eames. — Twój ojciec.

— Ojczym — odpowiada Arthur lekko napiętym tonem.

— Prawda.

— Wracając do tematu. Nie uważałem go za zagrożenie. Sądziłem, że jest tylko… małą niedogodnością.

— Kazałeś mi zamykać drzwi na klucz — przypomina sobie Eames.

— Nie byłem pewien.

— Dlaczego mi po prostu o nim nie powiedziałeś?

Arthur patrzy na niego twardo.

— Nie zjawił się tutaj z twojego powodu.

— Ale nie byłeś pewien.

— To nie była twoja sprawa.

Eames głęboko wciąga powietrze.

— Może lepiej nie zaczynajmy od nowa — mówi z uśmiechem, na co Arthur kiwa głową.

— W porządku. Przepraszam. Powinienem… ci powiedzieć.

— Najważniejszy jest fakt, że skoro pojawiła się jedna projekcja, mogą być też i inne.

— Nie — mówi Arthur stanowczo. — Nie ma żadnych innych.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Chyba że masz jakieś własne? — Arthur czeka na przeczący ruch głowy Eamesa, a potem dodaje: — Tinter był moją jedyną.

Eames wierci się lekko na kanapie.

— Co to znaczy „był”?

— Zabiłem go. — Arthur wypowiada te słowa z prostotą, niemal z nonszalancją.

Eames kieruje wzrok na rozerwany mankiet jego marynarki.

— Zabiłeś go.

— O kilka miesięcy za późno — dodaje Arthur. — Sam nie wiem, czemu oszczędzałem go tak długo.

Ponieważ był twoim ojczymem, odpowiada Eames w duchu. Ojczym, ojciec, dominujący nad wszystkim kościół, gigantyczny krzyż: podświadomość nie dostrzega różnic. Arthur zbudował oba te symbole na samym początku, w zasadzie jeszcze zanim zabrał się za przekształcanie miasta. Zrobił to, żeby mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Musiał mieć go tutaj, widocznego choć kątem oka, aby móc normalnie funkcjonować.

— Zabiłeś go — powtarza Eames ponownie, testując znaczenie tych słów. — Jak?

Arthur nie odpowiada. Upija jeszcze jeden łyk kawy, odstawia kubek, ociera usta palcem.

— Zastrzeliłeś go? — pyta Eames z autentyczną ciekawością. — Nie wiedziałem, że masz pistolet.

— Bo nie mam.

Przez minutę siedzą w milczeniu. Skronie Eamesa pulsują bólem. Pociera je, szarpie się lekko za włosy. Koniecznie musi je skrócić. Arthur strzygł go już kilkakrotnie, starannie i z efektem o wiele lepszym niż w odwrotnych rolach. Potrafi posługiwać się nożyczkami. Równie doskonale co brzytwą.

— Nie pozostanie martwy na długo — odzywa się Eames ze zmęczeniem. — Chyba nie łudzisz się, że w ten sposób rozwiązałeś problem?

— Tak. Łudzę się. — Sina opuchlizna na policzku Arthura wygląda okropnie, wręcz groteskowo. Musi go cholernie boleć. Poza tym przysłania mu widok, zmuszając do odwrócenia głowy, by spojrzeć Eamesowi prosto w oczy. — Przedtem nie zabiłem go ani razu. Ani we śnie, ani na jawie. Jest definitywnie martwy.

Eames odwzajemnia spojrzenie.

— Chodziło o seks, prawda?

Arthur milczy.

— Dobra. — Eames opiera się plecami o kanapę i przyciska nasadę dłoni do swojej biednej, rwącej bólem czaszki. — Zakładam, że dobierał się do ciebie?

— Co? Nie. — Arthur wydaje się urażony. — Skąd. Był… był bardzo religijną osobą.

— A takie nigdy nie obmacują małych chłopców.

— Miałem trzynaście lat, gdy matka za niego wyszła. Byłem wystarczająco duży, żeby… Rany boskie, nie.

Eames otwiera szeroko oczy.

— Więc co?

Arthur milczy kolejną minutę. Wpatruje się w stolik, jakby mógł z niego coś wyczytać. Po chwili wzrusza lekko ramionami, odchyla się na oparcie, swobodnie kładzie ręce na kolanach.

— Nie lubił mnie. Był głęboko religijny, a ja… Nie lubił mnie. Dawał to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Od samego początku.

— Bo byłeś gejem.

Arthur uśmiecha się cierpko.

— Bo byłem… Sam nie wiem. W każdym razie nie byłem głupi. Nigdy nie dałem mu konkretnych powodów.

Aha, myśli Eames. Oto cały Arthur.

— No ale byłeś gejem — powtarza z jeszcze większym zmęczeniem. — A on o tym wiedział, chociaż nie mógł ci niczego zarzucić.

Arthur ponownie wzrusza ramionami.

— Coś ty robił całą noc? — pyta. — Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.

— Nic. Trochę piłem. Mów dalej.

— To wszystko. Nie lubił mnie. Miał zwyczaj karania mnie dla przykładu. Philip się z nim kłócił, ja nie. Nie było sensu.

— Po prostu go znosiłeś.

— Przed chwilą go zabiłem. — Arthur wstaje z kanapy. — Wybacz, że dopuściłem do tej sytuacji. Źle ją oceniłem.

— Nie ma sprawy.

— Idę się położyć — mówi Arthur. — Ty też powinieneś.

— Karał cię dla przykładu — powtarza Eames. — Konkretnie w jaki sposób?

Arthur spogląda na niego z góry. Ma beznamiętną, zmęczoną minę.

— Idź spać, Eames.

Eames wspiera głowę na dłoni i śledzi go wzrokiem, aż znika na schodach prowadzących na piętro.

 

æææ

 

Spędzają kilka cichych dni. Obaj są przygaszeni, zmęczeni, skierowani myślami do wewnątrz. Eames nabiera nawyku zamykania głównych drzwi na klucz, gdy tylko znajdują się razem w hotelu. Pogoda pozostaje chłodna i neutralna.

 

æææ

 

— Może wybierzemy się do kina? — proponuje pewnego wieczoru po kolacji.

Arthur myśli przez chwilę, po czym potrząsa głową.

— Spróbuj sam. Jestem pewien, że zadziała.

Eames wyobraża sobie siebie samego w ciemnej, pustej sali kinowej, wpatrzonego w przewijające się na ekranie fragmenty filmów, które widział w przeszłości.

— Jasne. — Dobrze wie, że tego nie zrobi. Podsunięty przez wyobraźnię obraz jest zbyt przygnębiający. — A może tylko przejdę się nad rzekę.

— Jestem wykończony. — Arthur wstaje od stołu i zabiera swój talerz. — Idę spać.

Eames siada z powrotem na krześle i zaczyna bawić się widelcem, podczas gdy Arthur odnosi talerz do kuchni, a potem kieruje się do lobby.

— Dobranoc — rzuca, przechodząc obok Eamesa.

— Dobranoc.

Arthur nawet na niego nie patrzy. Musi myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym, znajdującym się bardzo daleko stąd.

 

æææ

 

Pięć dni później, około północy, Eames puka do jego drzwi. Przez długą chwilę odpowiada mu martwa cisza. Czeka w mroku korytarza, oglądając własne knykcie. Dawno zdążyły się zagoić.

W drzwiach pojawia się szpara. Arthur jest rozczochrany, wygląda, jakby się właśnie obudził. Ma na sobie dżinsy i koszulkę. Albo dopiero je na siebie włożył, albo po prostu w nich spał. Pod jego okiem wciąż ciemnieje siniak, lekko opuchnięty policzek przybrał żółtawą barwę. Przydaje mu czegoś… specyficznego. Wrażliwego. Zranionego.

— Co się stało? — pyta, przecierając zdrowe oko. — Aaaa, rozumiem. Przepraszam. — Cofa się, żeby wpuścić Eamesa. — Wejdź.

Eames stoi bez ruchu.

— Wolę nie, jeśli to nie jest dobry moment.

— Spoko, właź.

Eames opiera się przedramieniem o futrynę drzwi.

— Uważaj. Po takim zaproszeniu mogę zemdleć z wrażenia.

— Wybacz. — Arthur prostuje plecy, unosi brew i porusza podbródkiem w parodii uwodzicielskiej sugestii. — Drogi panie Eamesie, zapraszam do mojego buduaru.

— Buduaru? — Eames wchodzi do środka i zatrzymuje się z rękoma wspartymi o biodra, rozglądając się dokoła. Pokój Arthura wygląda tak samo jak zawsze. — Chyba musisz go dopiero zbudować. Wiesz, satynowa pościel, pawie pióra i tak dalej.

— Jasne. — Arthur zamyka drzwi (jak zwykle; Eames nie ma pojęcia, po co to robi) i podchodzi bliżej. — Na co masz ochotę?

— Ręką wystarczy.

Eames wypowiada to suchym, rzeczowym tonem, licząc się z tym, że Arthur go wyśmieje, każe się odwalić albo skomentuje, że tyle to doskonale może zrobić sobie sam. Ale Arthur tylko kiwa głową, siada na brzegu łóżka i czeka, aż Eames do niego dołączy. Skłębiona pościel wyraźnie świadczy o tym, że Arthur rzeczywiście dopiero co się spod niej wygrzebał. Na prześcieradle zachował się powierzchowny zarys jego sylwetki.

— Nie posuniemy się zbyt daleko, jeżeli nie rozepniesz spodni — mówi Arthur.

Eames patrzy na niego z ukosa, ale posłusznie otwiera rozporek. Siada wygodniej, kiedy ręka Arthura wślizguje się do środka. Jego gotowe do czynu palce nieruchomieją natychmiast po stwierdzeniu, że Eames jeszcze nie stwardniał.

— Może spróbuję trochę ustami?

— Jeśli chcesz.

Eames odchyla się do tyłu, półleżąc na łokciach, i obserwuje klękającego Arthura. Wspólnymi siłami opuszczają rozpięte spodnie niżej, by uławić mu zadanie, po czym Arthur obejmuje wargami miękki członek. Do tej pory nie robili tego w ten sposób — obaj zawsze byli wystarczająco podnieceni od samego początku. Na tym właśnie polegała cała zabawa: są mężczyznami, którzy wykorzystują się wzajemnie do seksu, bo poza nimi nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby przejąć tę rolę. Stanowią dla siebie jedynie narzędzia do zaspokajania potrzeb.

Jednak Arthur się nie zniechęca. Zamyka oczy i liże czubek penisa, przesuwa śliskimi wargami po jego długości, delikatnie pociera kciukiem nasadę. Widok jego łyskających wilgotnym różem ust, zapadających się w rytm saania starannie ogolonych policzków, blednącego siniaka pod okiem działa na Eamesa niczym zapłon. Czuje żar strzelający od podbrzusza w górę kręgłosłupa i wybuchający u podstawy czaszki. Pragnie zerżnąć Arthura, pragnie z nim spać, dać mu w łeb poduszką, poddusić go nią, rąbnąć go w nos, a nade wszystko pragnie trzymać mocno, nie wypuszczać z objęć, całować, gotować dla niego smaczne rzeczy i szeptać do ucha bzdurne czułostki. Słyszeć równie bzdurne szepty w odpowiedzi. Pragnie Arthura, pragnie go bardzo mocno. I to już od dłuższego czasu.

Moment zmieszania mija, Eames jest teraz kompletnie twardy. Sięga w dół i głaszcze Arthura po głowie. Arthur nie protestuje. Jego włosy są miękkie, policzki gładkie i sprężyste. Kiedy Eames obrysowuje palcem kącik jego ust, Arthur usuwa się posłusznie i zastępuje wargi dłonią. Tym razem nie zamyka oczu. Patrzy na Eamesa spod wpół uniesionych powiek zamglonym, podnieconym wzrokiem. Eames siada prosto, wyciąga drugą rękę i obejmuje żuchwę Arthura mocnym uchwytem, przywierając palcami tuż obok ucha, do rysującej się pod skórą kości. Palcami drugiej dłoni wciąż obwodzi kontur jego wilgotnych ust. Arthur przysiada na piętach, opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. Jest tak samo twardy jak Eames.

— Chodź — szepcze Eames, przyciągając go do siebie.

Arthur zbliża się chętnie, wręcz trochę za szybko, i zderzają się zębami w ostrym pocałunku. Przygryza dolną wargę Eamesa, ale tego mu właśnie potrzeba, wrażenia podobnego do uderzenia prądem. Czuje dreszcz przebiegający aż do krocza. Chwyta jeszcze mocniej za kark Arthura, odwzajemniając pocałunek, i zdecydowanie obmacuje go przez dżinsy.

— Czekaj… daj mi…

Arthur nie odpowiada, nie chcąc przerywać pocałunku, a kiedy Eames wygrywa wreszcie walkę z jego rozporkiem i zaciska palce na kutasie, wydaje gardłowy pomruk i energicznie wyrzuca biodra w górę. Eames popycha go plecami na materac i wciska uda między jego nogi. Ocierają się o siebie penisami, ich wilgotne czubki muskają się wzajemnie. Eames nie odrywa ust od ust Arthura, obejmuje go oburącz za szczękę, przewraca się na niego, rytmicznie napiera podbrzuszem na jego nogę. Skupia się jednak prawie wyłącznie na ich złączonych wargach, przytrzymuje obiema dłońmi za twarz i całuje bez końca, jakby chciał mu coś w ten sposób powiedzieć. Co też właśnie robi.

Arthur rozumie. Eames wyczuwa moment, w którym Arthur pojmuje, co się dzieje — nagłe napięcie całego ciała, brak odpowiedzi całowanych ust. Usiłuje odwrócić głowę, ale uniemożliwia mu to uchwyt Eamesa.

— Przestań — dyszy Arthur, po czym siłą odrywa rękę Eamesa od swojej twarzy. — Puść mnie.

Eames cofa dłonie. Patrzą na siebie. Twarz Arthura jest zarumieniona, usta czerwone i wilgotne. W oczach czai się gniew.

— Arthurze — zaczyna Eames bardzo łagodnie. — Musisz wiedzieć, że…

— Złaź. — Szczęka Arthura jest zaciśnięta, napięte mięśnie brzucha twardnieją. — Natychmiast ze mnie złaź.

Eames nie rusza się z miejaca. Nadal czuje erekcję Arthura na swoim udzie.

Arthur wykrzywia wargi, a potem jednym szarpnięciem ciała zrzuca Eamesa z siebie, przekręca się na bok, wstaje. Odwrócony plecami, przeczesuje włosy ręką i zapina spodnie.

— Jestem bardzo bliski nazwania cię wyjątkowo brzydkim słowem — mówi Eames, starając się uśmiechnąć.

— Nie krępuj się.

— W porządku. Jesteś złamanym chujem. Twierdzisz, że nie chcesz spędzić ze mną całej nocy z obawy, że się kiedyś pozabijamy. Gówno prawda. Ty się boisz, że ci się sposoba.

— Od samego początku mówiłem — Arthur odwraca się do niego, energicznie obciągając koszulkę, wciąż zauważalnie podniecony — że będą pewne zasady.

— Nie lubię ich.

— A to już nie mój problem.

— Do kurwy nędzy. — Eames siada i wsuwa penisa do spodni, usiłując zwalczyć erekcję. — Jesteśmy tutaj od miesięcy. Nie możesz ode mnie wymagać, żebym nie zaczął odczuwać…

— Jak ci się wydaje, co będzie, kiedy się obudzimy? Tak naprawdę w tym momencie leżymy nieprzytomni w magazynie. No, jak ci się wydaje?

— Bo ja wiem? Zaczniemy bić brawo i dziękować bogu za Yusufa?

— Tam na górze nie minęła nawet minuta, Eames. Zanim ktoś skutecznie zareaguje, tu upłynie osiemdziesiąt lat. Myślisz, że po przebudzeniu będziemy bić brawo? Zadowoleni z tego, co działo się tutaj przez ten czas?

Eames potrzebuje kilku sekund, by zrozumieć sens tych słów.

— To jest twój powód? — pyta, starając się o lekki ton. — Nie potrafisz wyjść choć na chwilę ze swojego sztywnego pancerza, bo za osiemdziesiąt lat wyda ci się to czymś głupim?

— Sądzę, że pozbyłem się tego pancerza na całkiem długo.

— Nie, tak ci się tylko wydaje. Zachowujesz się jak zawsze. Idziesz z kimś do łóżka, ale nie respektujesz go na tyle, żeby przestać się kontrolować i okazać mu trochę serca.

— Okazać trochę…? — Arthur cofa się o krok i zamyka oczy. — A nie przyszło ci może do głowy, że po prostu nie czuję do ciebie nic podobnego?

— Fakt — odpowiada Eames, bo rzeczywiście nie brał pod uwagę takiej możliwości, ale teraz, gdy Arthur mówi o tym z tak brutalną otwartością, nie widzi przeszkód, by wyjaśnić sprawę raz na zawsze. — W takim razie, zamiast zdać się na domysły, poproszę cię, żebyś wyjaśnił mi w prostych słowach swoje stanowisko, dobrze?

Arthur głęboko wciąga powietrze przez nos; raz, drugi. Wygląda na wściekłego, zbyt wściekłego na rozmowę. Niemniej decyduje się coś powiedzieć.

— Nie jestem w tobie zakochany — mówi sztywno, wręcz sztucznie, jakby źle odgrywał wyuczoną rolę. — I nie zakocham się w tobie w przyszłości. Jeśli nie umiesz się z tym pogodzić, to musimy rozwiązać nasz mały układ.

Eames zastanawia się przez minutę. Czuje się zaskoczony wielkiem ciężarem na żołądku. Z drugiej strony, własna reakcja zawsze zdumiewała go w podobnych momentach. Ponieważ doświadczył ich już w swoim życiu kilkakrotnie.

Cisza trwa, przerwana dopiero kolejnym głębokim, głośnych wdechem Arthura. Odwraca się, zbliża do drzwi i otwiera je na oścież.

— Jasne, już idę — mówi Eames. Wyślizguje się z łóżka, wstaje, zapina rozporek. — No cóż, dziękuję na szczerość.

Podchodzi do wyjścia. Arthur cofa się, niemal przywierając plecami do ściany. Ma zupełnie nieruchomą twarz. Zachowuje się, jakby jeden z nich był nosicielem wysoko zaraźliwej choroby.

— Przepraszam — mówi.

— Nie ma za co. — Eames z uśmiechem poprawia spodnie. — Dobrze, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Wychodzi na korytarz, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Zamyka za sobą drzwi. Kładzie się w ubraniu na łóżku i wbija spojrzenie w sufit.

 

æææ

 

Mijają dobre dwa tygodnie grzecznych, cichych dni oraz samotnych wieczorów. Wreszcie, ostatniego z nich, Arthur zatrzymuje wzrokiem Eamesa podążającego w stronę schodów.

— Tak dla jasności — mówi. — Czy nasz układ przestał istnieć?

Eames przystaje. Miał czas wszystko przemyśleć, raz, drugi, setny. Z gniewem, z żalem, z upokorzeniem, wreszcie ze zwykłym zmęczeniem.

— Tak — odpowiada. — Myślę, że przestał.

Arthur kiwa głową.

— W porządku. — Powraca spojrzeniem do gazety. — Dzięki.

 

æææ

 

Drzewa wiśniowe w parku wciąż są obsypane kwiatami. Eames przechodzi obok nich niemal codziennie na trasie swojego spaceru po mieście. Kładzie się na chłodnej trawie i patrzy przez gałęzie na białoszare niebo, szukając wzrokiem łatek błękitu.

Ani razu nie ucina sobie tam drzemki, podobnie jak nie zasypia nigdzie, gdzie nie byłoby drzwi zamykanych na klucz, chroniących przed światem na zewnątrz. Arthur uważa, że pozbawiona uczuć, kontrolowana egzystencja usunie ryzyko ponownego pojawienia się diakona Tintera. Dobrze, niech sobie uważa. Eames nie jest w stanie przekonać go do zmiany zdania. Ale to nie znaczy, że sam sobie wierzy. Zresztą, jaka to różnica.

 

æææ

 

— Chcę ci coś pokazać — odzywa się Arthur któregoś dnia przy porannej kawie.

Eames niedawno zaczął znajdować krzyżówki na ostatniej stronie gazety. Rozwiązuje właśnie w skupieniu jedną z nich. Miewa kłopoty z ortografią, ale nawet gdyby wpisywał wszystkie hasła poprawnie, ilość kratek na litery i tak by się nie zgadzała. Nawet zagadkom czegoś brakuje.

— Mhm — odmrukuje z roztargnieniem.

Arthur wstaje, podchodzi bliżej i kładzie coś na blacie obok gazety. Kluczyki do jaguara.

— Poprowadzisz — mówi.

 

æææ

 

Jadą w kierunku wschodnim, początkowo znajomymi ulicami, a potem autostradą, z której istnienia Eames nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy. Arthur, zrelaksowany, wygląda przez okno. Ma na sobie ciemną koszulę i garnitur. Jego włosy zaczynają być przydługie. Eames próbuje utrzymać spojrzenie na drodze przed sobą.

— Powiesz mi, dokąd jedziemy? — pyta po kilkunastu minutach podróży.

— Nie.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut jadą w milczeniu. Mijają apartamentowce, kina, teatry i coś, co przypomina szklany trójkąt w centrum Luwru, tyle że większy. Wreszcie Arthur przerywa ciszę słowami:

— Najbliższy zjazd, poproszę.

Najbliższy zjazd okazuje się jedynym. Zapowiada go tablica z napisem 32A. Poza tym nie ma na niej niczego.

— Odległość w milach? — pyta Eames, redukując bieg.

— W kilometrach. Od hotelu. System metryczny jest bardziej logiczny.

Eames powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Docierają do końca zjazdu, gdzie Arthur wskazuje w lewo, na migające czerwone światła. Eames skręca w ich stronę.

— Jeżeli znalazłeś wyjście z limbo — mówi — to byłoby miło, gdybyś teraz o tym powiedział. Trzymanie mnie w niewiedzy raczej nie ma sensu.

— Niestety muszę cię rozczarować.

Głos Arthura brzmi niemal jowialnie. Eames zerka na niego i dostrzega uśmiech na jego ustach.

— Wyglądasz na zadowolonego z siebie — zauważa. A kiedy Arthur pociera wargi i bez słowa wzrusza ramionami, dodaje: — Moja ciekawość rośnie.

— Skręć znów w lewo — mówi Arthur. — A potem jedź prosto, aż na wzgórze.

Droga jest wąska, zaledwie jednopasmowa. Po obu jej stronach rozciągają się pola, oddzielone od jezdni drewnianym płotem i elektrycznym pastuchem. Wyglądają jak teren jakiejś farmy. Eames opuszcza szybę po swojej stronie i zaprasza do wnętrza samochodu ciepły wir powietrza. Wyobraża sobie, jak powinno pachnieć — świeżo i słodko, niczym skoszona trawa podsuszona promieniami słońca. Po minucie lub dwóch rzeczywiście zaczyna coś czuć.

— Dobry jesteś — odzywa się Arthur i opuszcza swoją szybę, kiwając z uznaniem głową. — Szkoda, że nie mam tego talentu.

Eames spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem — to najbardziej otwarta, naturalna reakcja, jaką widział u niego od lat. Arthur, wciąż uśmiechnięty, patrzy przez okno, jakby wszystko, co mijają, było zupełnie nowe, a nie stworzone w dużej części jego własnym talentem. Sprawia wrażenie młodego, zadowolonego, chłopięcego. To piękny widok.

— Brak mi tu krów — zauważa Eames, zmuszając się do skierowania wzroku na jezdnię. — Czy krowa jest trudniejsza od wieżowca?

— I to o wiele — śmieje się Arthur. — Tak trudna, że nawet nie próbowałem.

Droga zwęża się jeszcze bardziej i zaczyna wspinać na pagórek. Krzewy dzikiej róży, upstrzone bladoróżowymi kwiatami o złotawych środkach, porastają biegnące wzdłuż trasy rowy. Wysoka do kolan bujna trawa kołysze się na wietrze.

— Zwolnij — prosi Arthur. — I skręć tutaj w prawo.

Przy skrzyżowaniu stoi stary słup z obluzowaną metalową skrzynką na listy. Eames skręca w szutrową odnogę, obramowaną sędziwymi jabłoniami. Widzi przed sobą zarys domu: kamienne mury, kryty ganek z filarami, wielkie okno od frontu.

— Arthurze…

— Podjedź bliżej.

Eames zatrzymuje auto przed gankiem i gasi silnik. Zanim zdąży odezwać się słowem, Arthur wysiada. Pozostawiony sam, przez chwilę bawi się kluczykami, nie ruszając się z miejsca. W końcu opuszcza samochód i podchodzi wysypaną żwirem ścieżką do Arthura, który z uwagą przygląda się budynkowi, ocieniając dłonią oczy.

Dom nosi wszelkie cechy wczesnego stylu wiktoriańskiego, przemieszanego z nowoczesnymi amerykańskimi akcentami: większe okna, hojniejsze proporcje, każdy element nieco szerszy, przestronniejszy, bardziej otwarty. Co za ironia, zważywszy na osobę budującego. Trejaże na ganku oplecione pnączami wiciokrzewu — typowo kalifornijska specjalność — górne okna otwierane na zewnątrz, kremowa elewacja z rdzawymi naczółkami i gzymsami, kilka kominów z czerwonej cegły. Uroczy dom, o dobrze przemyślanej konstrukcji, doskonale położony na szczycie wzgórza. Patrząc na niego, Eames nie może pozbyć się uczucia, że to bardzo ekskluzywny prezent na przeprosiny, coś w stylu paczuszki od Saksa albo Zegny, zawierającej jakiś kosztowny i piękny drobiazg w wyjątkowo dobrym guście.

— Do czego ma to służyć? — pyta, żeby jak najdłużej odwlec nieuniknione.

Arthur zerka na niego z ukosa.

— Jak widać, to dom. Służy do mieszkania.

— Mhm. — Eames cofa się o krok i rozgląda dookoła, odnotowując obecność wypielęgnowanego trawnika ciągnącego się aż po ogrodzenie, a za nim zarys zagajnika. — Ładnie tu.

— Nigdy nie opisałeś mi dokładnie, jak wyglądała wasza posiadłość, więc wiele dopowiedziałem sobie sam. — W głosie Arthura nadal pobrzmiewa swoboda i zadowolenie z dobrze wykonanego zadania.

Eames odwraca się z powrotem w stronę budynku.

— Nasz dom był mniejszy. I niektóre jego elementy ledwo trzymały się kupy.

— Mogę naderwać rynnę, jeśli poprawi ci to samopoczucie.

Eames nie odpowiada. Wsuwa ręce do kieszeni i przygląda się dziełu Arthura. Żadnych znaków charakterystycznych, żadnego adresu, żadnej wizytówki. Im dłużej patrzy, tym lepiej dostrzega rękę twórcy, definiującą go pedantyczność, zamiłowanie do symetrii. Nie szczędził wysiłku, by nadać budynkowi lekko zerodowanego, nadgryzionego zębem czasu wyglądu, ale patyna jest sztuczna, pozbawiona autentyczności. Nie czuć w niej wieku, niefrasobliwego, wieloletniego zaniedbania.

— Myślałem, że ci się spodoba — odzywa się Arthur cicho.

— Nie wiem, czy znasz starą tradycję ekspediowania kochanek na wieś, gdy tylko zaczynają robić się uciążliwe.

Arthur milczy.

— Wybacz mój żart — mówi Eames. — To naprawdę ładny dom.

— Nie musisz w nim mieszkać. Chodziło mi o… urozmaicenie.

— Jasne. Oczywiście.

— Chciałem tylko… — Arthur opiera ręce o biodra pod połami marynarki, nie zważając na wybrzuszenie jej linii. — Chciałem spróbować czegoś, co sprawi ci przyjemność.

— Wiem. To naprawdę bardzo miły gest.

— Nie zamierzałem cię… przekupić. Ani gdziekolwiek ekspediować. — Rzuca Eamesowi ostre spojrzenie. — Dom stoi, gdzie stoi. Jeśli chcesz, możesz z niego korzystać, jeśli nie, zostanie po prostu kolejnym elementem krajobrazu.

— Zachowuję się jak dureń — odpowiada Eames. — Wejdźmy do środka, dobrze? Pokażę ci wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłeś źle.

Arthur patrzy na niego przez parę sekund, usiłując zrozumieć, co Eames ma na myśli, po czym odpręża się z półuśmiechem. Na jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki. Eames odwraca wzrok.

— Proszę — mówi, zachęcając Arthura, by ruszył pierwszy.

Kiedy Arthur idzie schodami do wejścia, pilnuje się, żeby nie patrzeć na jego tyłek.

 

æææ

 

Wnętrze domu jest równie urocze jak jego fasada, pełne przestronnych pomieszczeń z przesuwanymi drzwiami, okien o szerokich parapetach, kominków, sztukaterii, drewnianej boazerii. Niektóre elementy są dobre, niektóre złe, jednak wszystkie pasują do tego miejsca. Na stoliku przy ścianie stoi wazon z piwoniami i irysami, za otwartymi drzwiami widać wiszący na ścianie nieco staromodny szkic przestawiający owocowy targ. Całość prezentuje się dużo przytulniej niż rodzinny dom Eamesa na jakimkolwiek etapie swojego istnienia. Eames nie może powstrzymać się od wyobrażania sobie, jak mieszkałoby mu się tutaj razem z Arthurem. Tak naprawdę. Wie, że to idiotyczna fantazja.

— Widać stąd miasto — mówi Arthur, zatrzymując się przed panoramicznym oknem. Znów sprawia wrażenie usatysfakcjonowanego, nawet lekko dumnego z siebie. — A z okien wychodzących na południe nawet góry.

Eames przystaje obok niego i patrzy przez szybę. Miasto przypomina szaroniebieską masę przysłaniającą horyzont, z której wystaje kilka charakterystycznych wieżowców. A nad nim króluje doskonale widoczny znak rozpoznawczy całej okolicy: biały krzyż na kościelnym wzgórzu.

— Musiałeś przygotować sporo gruntu pod ten dom — stwierdza, nie odrywając wzroku od krzyża. — Nie przypłacasz już takiego wysiłku migreną?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Robiłem wszystko stopniowo, małymi krokami. W ten sposób da się wytrzymać.

— Ile to trwało?

— Nie wiem. Jakieś parę miesięcy?

Eames ogląda się na niego w zdumieniu. Arthur zajmował się więc tworzeniem pustej przestrzeni pod dom oraz jego konstrukcją wraz z przyległościami od momentu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, może nawet jeszcze wcześniej. Co znaczy, że nie jest to wcale prezent na przeprosiny. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

Arthur zdaje się domyślać jego wniosków, bo przybiera lekko zażenowaną minę.

— Wydawało mi się, że dobrze nam zrobi nieco… odpoczynku od miasta. Czasami bywa przytłaczające.

— To prawda.

Eames wraca spojrzeniem za okno, automatycznie kierując je w stronę wielkiego białego krzyża. Ma już na końcu języka uwagę na jego temat, coś w stylu, że miło dla odmiany być z dala od niego, zamiast przebywać w jego ponurym cieniu, ale zanim zdąży otworzyć usta, Arthur mówi:

— W lodówce jest butelka białego wina. Gdybyś miał ochotę nadać mu porządnego smaku.

Wypowiada to grzecznie, ostrożnie, prawie z respektem i Eames czuje, że trudno mu utrzymać poprzedni dystans. Nie może pielęgnować w sobie złości ani obojętności, nigdy tego nie potrafił. Jest jak mur otaczający zamek z piasku, rozpływający się w objęciach morskiej fali.

— Z największą przyjemnością — odpowiada z niemal całkowitą szczerością.

Piją wino na werandzie z widokiem na góry, siedząc w głębokich wyściełanych fotelach. Miasto wraz z krzyżem znika im z oczu przynajmniej na ten czas.

 

æææ

 

W drodze powrotnej prowadzi Eames. Arthur jest odrobinę odurzony, rozleniwiony i śpiący.

— Gdybym wiedział, że budujesz dla mnie dom — odzywa się Eames — nie nazwałbym cię złamanym chujem.

— Z tym, że ja naprawdę nim jestem — mówi Arthur, nie otwierając oczu i nie podnosząc opartej o szybę głowy. — Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mnie tak nazwała.

— Nie wątpię. — Eames zerka na Arthura, po czym powraca wzrokiem na drogę. — Rzuciłeś studia.

— Co? — Arthur unosi powieki i patrzy na niego, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu. — Tak, rzuciłem. I co z tego?

— To do ciebie niepodobne. Nie zwykłeś się poddawać.

— Och. — Arthur relaksuje się z powrotem, opiera wygodniej o drzwi samochodu, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. — Nie było mnie stać na uniwersytet.

— Żadnego stypendium?

Lekki uśmiech błądzi na wargach Arthura.

— Tinter nie pozwolił mi z niego skorzystać.

Eames czeka na dalszy ciąg.

— Chciał, żebym poszedł na uczelnię pod patronatem kościelnym. Zamiast tego wybrałem Berkeley, a on wpadł w szał. Podarł mi połowę listów.

— Listów?

— Tych przysłanych z uniwersytetu. Kwestionariusze, formularze, informacje. — Arthur ziewa. — Nie dostałem większości z nich, więc miałem na początku całą masę administracyjnych trudności. Coś koszmarnego.

— No ale się dostałeś.

Arthur milczy przez minutę.

— Zagroził, że jeśli przyjmę stypendium, wyda Philipa policji za handel narkotykami — mówi wreszcie. — Więc pojechałem na studia, ale za własne pieniądze. — Uśmiecha się blado, znów lekko zmieniając pozycję w swoim gniazdku przy drzwiach. — Które, co szybko wyszło na jaw, okazały się niewystarczające.

Eames pilnie przygląda się jezdni. Czyli Philip zajmował się sprzedażą narkotyków. Ale nie na tyle poważnie, by zarobić sobie na kartotekę — informacja tego kalibru na pewno znalazłaby się w którymś z dossier Arthura.

— Dobrze jest mieć brata — mówi w końcu.

— W moim przypadku wręcz niezbędnie. Uratował mi życie.

Eames spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem. Oczy Arthura są szeroko otwarte. Patrzy na Eamesa, wciąż z tym samym bladym półuśmiechem.

— Lubisz ten dom — stwierdza, nie pyta.

— Jest bardzo ładny.

— Podoba ci się.

— Nie zaprzeczę.

Uśmiech Arthura rośnie.

— To dobrze.

— Powiedz mi — prosi Eames, choć wie, że nie powienien — coś bliższego o tej twojej naiwnej, niedojrzałej zasadzie. Odnośnie emocjonalnego przywiązania.

Arthur zamyka oczy z męczeńskim wyrazem twarzy.

— Jezu drogi.

— Zawsze ją wyznawałeś?

Milczenie Arthura trwa wystarczająco długo, by Eames zaczął podejrzewać, że nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Praktycznie tak.

— Czyli… Wybacz, że zapytam bez ogródek, nigdy nie związałeś się z kimś naprawdę?

— I kto to mówi? Facet, który ma zwyczaj umawiania się z modelkami reklamującymi bieliznę? — Arthur znów uśmiecha się lekko.

— Miał zwyczaj. Poza tym zostawałem choćby na jedną noc.

— To nic osobistego — mówi Arthur. Jego powieki są wciąż opuszczone, ale głos brzmi energiczniej, bardziej defensywnie. — Chodzi jedynie o zdyscyplinowane ćwiczenie w praktyce.

— To chyba najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem w życiu.

— Daj temu spokój — odpowiada Arthur, zakrywając oczy dłonią. — Proszę.

Przez kilka minut jadą w ciszy. Docierają do zjazdu, prowadzącego w stronę przyczajonego miasta, gotowego połknąć ich z powrotem.

— Nie powinieneś robić mi prezentów — odzywa się Eames, zwalniając. — Ośmielają mnie do myślenia w bardzo niepożądanym kierunku.

— Przepraszam.

— Powinieneś za to obciąć sobie włosy — ciągnie Eames ponuro ze wzrokiem wlepionym w asfalt. — Wyglądasz jak jakiś cholerny Beatles.

 

æææ

 

Może seks bez zobowiązań nie byłby wcale taki zły, rozmyśla Eames. Ma przecież w tym doświadczenie. W zwykłym życiu, pełnym skomplikowanych powikłań oraz masy innych spraw, nie wywołałby w nim najmniejszych obiekcji. Swego czasu, w realnym świecie, zastanawiał się nawet nad nawiązaniem czegoś podobnego z Arthurem. Nie zrealizował tego zamiaru, bo wydał mu się w efekcie zbyt kłoptliwy i mógłby zagrozić mozolnie wypracowanej równowadze między nimi. Zresztą niewykluczone, że Arthur wcale by go nie zechciał. Źle rozegrane erotyczne podejście skończyłoby się niewątpliwie wielką żenadą. Dużo lepszym wyjściem okazały się ironiczne uśmieszki i aluzyjne komentarze — ale nic ponadto.

Tutaj, gdzie poza nimi nie ma nikogo, gdzie dosłownie nic nie jest realne oprócz ich myśli i emocji, sprawa wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Tutaj brak zobowiązań po prostu istnieć nie może, skoro są skazani na siebie przez kolejne dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lub nawet pięćdziesiąt lat. Nie da się uprawiać seksu z kimś przez szmat czasu odpowiadający długości małżeństwa albo i całego życia, być jedyną osobą w jego otczeniu i ani razu nie zasnąć u jego boku.

Arthur jest ostrożny, rozsądny, nieugięty. Zawsze z uwagą obserwuje, w jakim kierunku podążają rzeczy, co czeka na nich za kolejnym rogiem. Słowem, doskonały zwiadowca. Eames wielokrotnie chwalił go w duchu za te zalety. Niemal tyle samo razy, ile chciał go za nie zamordować.

 

æææ

 

— Największa wtopa — podrzuca.

Leży na plecach na kanapie. Napełniona do połowy szklanka whisky chwieje się na jego brzuchu. Słońce już zaszło. Są po kolacji, kilku partiach kart i leniwej rozmowie o błahostkach. Jest już kompletnie ciemno i bardzo późno, ale żaden z nich nie kwapi się z pójściem do łóżka. Duża butelka whisky, przyniesiona przez Eamesa z baru, nie jest opróżniona nawet do połowy. Zabrali się za nią jakąś godzinę czy dwie temu. Teraz musi zbliżać się północ, ale Eames nie czuje się senny. Jedynie pijany.

Arthur półleży na fotelu stojącym tuż obok kanapy, piastując własną szklankę. Znalezienie odpowiedzi zajmuje mu prawie minutę.

— Robota z Fischerem — mówi powoli. — Chociaż wszyscy wydostaliśmy się na czas. Oprócz Saito.

— Ale on w końcu też.

— Jestem pewien, że sam uznałby to za porażkę. — Arthur milknie na kolejną minutę. — Kiedyś Cobb zareagował alergicznie na mieszankę. W Budapeszcie. Kompletnie spierdoliliśmy zadanie. Przyczołgaliśmy się z powrotem do Włoch na rzęsach.

— Przykra rzecz.

— Przede wszystkim dla Cobba. Rzygał przez tydzień.

— Auć.

Arthur pociąga ze szklanki, Eames dobrze to słyszy, nie musi nawet patrzeć. _Potrafię cię teraz rozpoznać po odgłosie przełykania_ , myśli.

— A u ciebie? — pyta Arthur.

Eames wydyma usta.

— Dar es Salaam. Dostałem nożem w stopę.

— Żartujesz. — Arthur wyciąga szyję, jakby mógł przeniknąć wzrokiem but Eamesa. — Nie zauważyłem blizny.

— Potrafię ją świetnie zamaskować — odpowiada Eames, chociaż tak naprawdę nie czyni żadnych starań w tym kierunku. — Pokażę ci kiedyś. W sprzyjających okolicznościach.

Arthur wydaje rozbawione parsknięcie.

— Tatuaże też masz stamtąd?

— Aaa, tatuaże. — Eames odchyla głowę do tyłu i patrzy na Arthura z odwróconej do góry nogami perspektywy. — Tych nie dało się nie zauważyć, co?

— To elf? Na jednym z nich?

— Leprekaun — koryguje Eames pogodnie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. — Irlandzkie korzenie mojej matki. Byłem wtedy nieźle pijany.

— Musiałeś być często nieźle pijany.

— Nie, niektóre kazałem kłuć sobie na trzeźwo.

— Są… interesujące.

— Nie każdy może być tak schludnie opakowany jak ty, skarbie.

— Tatuaże to nie opakowanie — mówi Arthur z rosnącym niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Są permanentne. Nie rozumiem, jak można wyryć sobie na skórze coś, co pozostanie na niej do końca życia.

— Nie każdy, w odróżnieniu od ciebie, ma problemy ze związaniem się z czymś do końca życia — paruje Eames gładko.

Arthur milczy przez chwilę.

— Złapałeś mnie.

 

æææ

 

— Yusuf — odpowiada Eames z namysłem. — Nie, czekaj, jakoś tego nie widzę. Nie moje klimaty. Z drugiej strony, Robert Fischer…

— Ten gość to koszmar — przerywa mu Arthur, już wyraźnie śpiący, może trochę znudzony. Podpiera policzek dłonią; jego oczy są przymknięte, ale stara się sprostać rozmowie, która podryfowała w zupełnie absurdalne rejony. — Był miliarderem, zanim się urodził.

— Masz coś przeciwko ludziom majętnym?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Przeciwko niektórym.

— A szkoda. Potrafią być bardzo przydatni. W dodatku bywają świetni w łóżku.

— Czy mówiąc „bywają”, miałeś raczej na myśli „bywamy”?

— Tak, dziękuję — odpowiada Eames. — Bywamy świetni w łóżku.

Arthur odwraca wzrok, bawiąc się szklanką.

— Ariadne — wymienia dalej Eames. — Smakowity filigranowy kąsek. Znów nie do końca mój gust, ale rozumiem, że może się podobać. — Obserwuje Arthura czujnie, ale nie doczekuje się reakcji. — Pamiętasz, proponowałem, że mogę podszyć się pod nią dla ciebie.

— Po pierwsze, to odrażające. A po drugie, myślałem, że już się w to nie bawimy.

— Nie bawimy w co? Powiedziałem tylko, że mogę przybrać jej postać.

— W celach czysto towarzyskich — ironizuje Arthur. — Wyłącznie do rozmowy.

— Oczywiście. Ależ ty masz kosmate myśli. Już wiem, czemu jej się tak podobałeś.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem.

— Nie podobałem się jej.

— Myślę, że jednak tak. Okazałaby to wyraźniej, gdybyś dał jej szansę.

— Nie podobałem się jej — powtarza Arthur. — A ona była po prostu… dobra. W tym, co robi. Naprawdę umiała budować.

— Co nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że jej się podobałeś.

— Nie podobałem — ucina Arthur stanowczo. — Zresztą nieważne, bo i tak nie chcę, żebyś się w nią zamienił. — Milknie na chwilę. — Ile różnych wcieleń masz pod ręką?

Eames zastanawia się krótko.

— Nie wiem. Dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści. Jest mi łatwiej, gdy mam je na świeżo w pamięci. Kiedy ich nie używam, szczegóły zaczynają się zacierać.

— Wciąż potrafisz zrobić Cobba?

Eames skupia się, sięga myślami po wątki, które na pewno nadal są w jego umyśle, i zaczyna tkać z nich całość. Sprawia mu to więcej trudu, niż się spodziewał. Mija kilka sekund, a właściwy kształt wciąż mu umyka, nie może też odtworzyć kluczowych detali. Czuje lekkie zdumienie, następnie coś w rodzaju gorzkiej rezygnacji. Zaczyna tracić swoje profesjonalne umiejętności.

— Nie szkodzi — mówi Arthur cicho. — Może spróbujesz później.

Eames zamyka oczy, porzuca maskę Cobba i przywdziewa tę, która przychodzi mu z naturalną łatwością. Maskę Arthura.

Unosi powieki i widzi jego wstrząśniętą, zastygłą z przerażenia minę. Rękę znieruchomiałą na krawędzi zapomnianej szklanki.

Eames przenosi wzrok na swoje ramię, które jest teraz ramieniem Arthura. Szczuplejszym, o drobniejszych kościach. Ogląda swoje-nieswoje długie, zręczne palce, piękną linię nadgarstka. Patrzy na tę samą kraciastą koszulę i chinosy, które nosi Arthur.

— No tak. — Uśmiecha się lekko. — Przynajmniej to poszło jak z płatka.

— Ściągaj mnie z siebie — żąda Arthur łamiącym się głosem.

Eames natychmiast zrzuca skórę Arthura.

— Nie rób tego więcej — dodaje Arthur. Odwraca głowę, patrzy na szklankę, a potem unosi ją do ust. — To… nieprzyjemne.

— Przepraszam — mówi Eames. — Ale twoje wcielenie na pewno mam pod ręką.

 

æææ

 

— Czternaście — odpowiada Arthur. — Z Philipem. Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy mama wyszła z Tinterem.

— Czym?

Arthur krzywi się ze wstrętem.

— Wódką z sokiem pomarańczowym.

— Och, znakomity wybór.

— Przez rok nie mogłem patrzeć na sok pomarańczowy.

— Tak jak ja na piwo. Nadal go nie lubię.

— Przecież widziałem, jak je pijesz.

— Piję. Ale nie lubię.

Arthur podnosi szklankę do oczu i przygląda się resztkom whisky.

— Gdy się stąd wydostaniemy, chyba już nigdy nie wezmę single malt do ust.

— Optymista z ciebie — komentuje Eames z uśmiechem. — Użyłeś słowa „gdy”.

 

æææ

 

— Twoja pierwsza akcja we śnie.

Eames uśmiecha się do swoich stóp.

— Gatwick. W tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym.

— Lotnisko Gatwick?

— Mhm. Szkolił mnie ktoś kompletnie pozbawiony wyobraźni.

— Ale dlaczego lotnisko?

— Tłum ludzi. Mnóstwo kieszeni do opróżnienia, że się tak wyrażę.

— A szkolił cię…?

— Facet w typie Billa Sykesa z „Olivera Twista”. Jego specjalnością było wynajdywanie młodych talentów i wprowadzanie ich do interesu. A gdy już się wkręcili i zaczęli pracować, żądał od nich swojego udziału.

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— Pracowałeś dla kogoś? Nie pamiętam, żebym natknął się gdzieś na podobną informację.

— Nie wszystkie szczegóły mojego życia są ujęte w kartotekach. — Eames pociąga łyk whisky. — Zresztą nie trwało to długo. Mniej więcej rok po tym, jak mnie zwerbował, zarobił kulkę w łeb i było po wszystkim.

Arthur nie odpowiada. Zdecydowanie domyśla się, że w tej sprawie tkwi więcej, chociaż nie ponagla Eamesa do rozwinięcia tematu. Przypuszczalnie porównuje w myślach własne początki w branży pod skrzydłami Doma.

— Moim pierwszym snem było Los Angeles — odzywa się wreszcie. — Dom rozsadził okna w Getty Center, a jedna z moich projekcji poderżnęła mu gardło.

— Musiałeś się nieźle bawić.

— Po przebudzeniu zapowiedziałem mu, że już nigdy więcej do tego nie wrócę.

Eames przekrzywia głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Arthur uśmiecha się ironicznie.

— Zjawiłem się u niego z powrotem pół godziny później — kończy.

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

 

æææ

 

— Zarozumiały, zapatrzony w siebie dupek — odpowiada Arthur. — Który w dodatku nie umie się ubrać. Pytałeś, to masz.

— Spokojnie. Moje pierwsze wrażenie o tobie to potworny nudziarz, którego pasją jest dzielenie każdego włosa na czworo. Mały cień przyczepiony do Doma Cobba.

Arthur bez obrazy przytakuje lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. Jest już bardziej niż pijany.

— Czemu… czemu ubierasz się w takie ciuchy?

— W jakie?

— Ta fioletowa koszula. — Oczy Arthura są szkliste, wargi wilgotne. Rozpracowali niemal całą butelkę. — Boże, jesteś… olśniewający, a nosisz najgorsze gówno, jakie…

— Bardzo przepraszam — wtrąca się Eames, unosząc palec — czy to miał być komplement?

— Najgorsze gówno, jakie istnieje na świecie. Niewiarygodne, co ty czasem na siebie wciągasz.

— Bo liczy się to, co pod spodem, kochany.

— Gdybym wyglądał jak ty — ciągnie Arthur — ubierałbym się w sam… krawiecki absolut. Bez przerwy.

— No cóż — zaczyna Eames, ale nie ma pojęcia, co dodać. W jego mózgu tańczy zbyt wiele myśli. Arthur powiedział mu komplement. „Olśniewający”. Czyli podoba mu się jego ciało. Pokonując spowijającą umysł watę i nadciągające mdłości, mówi: — Dzięki tobie… Przynajmniej tutaj mam… porządne garnitury.

— Musiałem ci je stworzyć — odpowiada Arthur i przeciera oczy. — Bo jeszcze oślepłbym od widoku twoich dawnych strojów.

 

æææ

 

— Nie wiem — mamrocze Arthur bełkotliwie. — To znaczy wiem, że to głupie. Ale nie mam pojęcia, po prostu nie mogę…

— W porządku — mówi Eames. Pokój obraca się w ćwierćpiruecie za każdym razem, kiedy zamyka oczy. Zmusza się do ich otwarcia. — Już dobrze, to nie gra roli.

— Po prostu… Jezu… Naprawdę lubię seks z tobą. Bardzo lubię. Tylko że…

— Serio, nie ma sprawy.

— Tylko że wszystko zaczyna się pieprzyć i…

— Słuchaj, nie…

— Chodzi mi o to, że pracujemy razem i…

— Sądzę, że w tej sytuacji to coś innego — mówi Eames.

Ma wrażenie, jakby zdobył ważny punkt. Monolog Arthura urywa się na chwilę.

— Nie — zaprzecza w końcu. — To nie jest coś innego. To znaczy, tutaj, jest. Ale tam, w realu…

— Ale nie jesteśmy w realu, prawda?

— Owszem, jesteśmy. Po prostu o tym nie wiemy.

— Tak, ale…

— Nieważne — przerywa mu Arthur, dolewając sobie whisky drżącą ręką. — Problem w tym, że ciągle o tym myślę. Nie umiem przestać. Szału można dostać.

— Boże drogi, jak ja cię rozumiem — przytakuje Eames skwapliwie. — Ja też. Słuchaj, gdybyśmy znów…

— Nie chcę wracać do…

— Dobra, ale przecież nie musimy koniecznie…

— Niby nie, ale…

— Chcę tylko powiedzieć — wtrąca się znowu Eames — że jeśli nadal masz ochotę iść ze mną do łóżka, to spróbuję nie mieszać w to żadnych emocji. To wszystko.

Zapada chwila ciszy. Eames przenosi spojrzenie na twarz Arthura, który kołysze się w fotelu, spocony, pijany prawie do nieprzytomności i wyraźnie zachwycony.

— Gdybym nie był tak narąbany — mówi — to z miejsca bym ci obciągnął.

— A gdybym ja nie był tak narąbany — odpowiada Eames — przystałbym na to z radością.

 

æææ

 

Budzi się, leżąc na wznak na kanapie, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, z których wypływa strużka śliny. Okrywa go cienka hotelowa narzutka. Pusta szklanka stoi na podłodze. Czuje nadciągające zawroty grożącej wybuchem bólu głowy. Żołądek ściska ciasny supeł. Na zewnątrz ledwo świta.

Z góry dobiega go odgłos spłukiwanej toalety. Eames leży nieruchomo przez moment, starając się wziąć umysł w cugle i zmusić cały organizm do współpracy. Słyszy, jak Arthur zaczyna znów wymiotować, i z powrotem opuszcza powieki.

 

æææ

 

Po tej nocy pozostaje mu tylko wyprowadzić się na wieś.

 

æææ

 

Zajmuje dom — a może raczej dom zajmuje go dla siebie. Nie ma zbyt wiele do zrobienia. Lodówka jest pełna jedzenia, na ścianach wiszą obrazy, nawet wazon na stoliku przy ścianie roztacza zapach piwonii. Zauważa, że kwiaty się zmieniają — jednego dnia są białe i podwiędnięte, drugiego świeże i różowe. Nie sposób stwierdzić, czy dzieje się tak z powodu atmosfery stworzonej przez Arthura, czy też pod wpływem samego Eamesa.

Wszystko jest niezmiennie czyste, porządne i wygodne, dokładnie jak w dniu, kiedy Arthur pokazał mu dom po raz pierwszy. Miła odmiana po życiu w hotelu. Jeśli rzeczywiście miałoby się spędzić wieczność w jakimś miejscu, niech będzie ono równie przytulne jak to.

Piecze kurczaka na kolację i zjada go przy stole pod oknem, zwrócony plecami do panoramy miasta. To dobre ćwiczenie. Miesiącami mieszkali ze sobą na małej przestrzeni, mogą więc przez pewien czas skosztować samotnego życia — nawet jeśli nieobecność Arthura, jedynej innej rozumnej istoty w całym tutejszym świecie, jawi się Eamsowi raczej jako coś nachalnie obecnego, coś, co z premedytacją przykuwa uwagę swoim brakiem.

Pociesza się, że może być tylko lepiej. Przerzuca tomy ustawione na regale u szczytu schodów. Huxley, Johnson, Amis. Czy to wyobrażenie Arthura o lekturze Brytyjczyków, czy też własne preferencje Arthura?

Wkrótce zacznie czuć się normalnie jako samotnik, tak jak wcześniej w kategoriach normalności traktował życie we dwójkę.

Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, myśli, leżąc w łóżku z zaczytanym egzemplarzem „Crome Yellow” Huxleya, wpatrzony w ledwo czytelne wiersze tekstu, który za nic nie chce ułożyć się w sensowną opowieść. Być może i ona potrzebuje czasu.

 

æææ

 

Świadomie wypracowuje sobie rutynę, niczym osoba zapobiegliwie układająca u progu worki z piaskiem chroniące przed powodzią. Pobudka o siódmej, prysznic, golenie. Coraz sprawniej operuje brzytwą, niemal zupełnie zapomina, że nie trzyma w ręku zwykłej golarki. Kawa, tost, chwila kontemplacji nad gazetą, która co rano sama dostarcza się na deski ganku. Poszatkowane relacje o powstaniach i rewolucjach, porwaniach, uprowadzeniach, załamaniach rynkowych. Po lekturze pozwala sobie na krótkie spojrzenie w stronę miasta, tylko dla pewności, czy nic nie stoi w płomieniach. W końcu Arthur też jest zdany wyłącznie na siebie.

Po śniadaniu okrąża teren posiadłości, sprawdza, czy jakiś fragment płotu wymaga naprawy albo opadłe z drzew gałęzie usunięcia ze ścieżki. Zawsze znajduje coś do roboty, wystarczająco, żeby zagospodarować czas do obiadu. Niekiedy zadowala się kanapką, niekiedy szybko przygotowanym curry. Tikka masala wychodzi mu coraz lepiej.

Najtrudniejsze do wypełnienia są popołudnia. Zwykle ucina sobie drzemkę, a kiedy się budzi, promienie słońca wpadają do środka pod niskim kątem. W tych chwilach ma chęć wstać tylko po to, żeby udać się prosto do łazienki i podciąć sobie gardło. Zamiast tego zmusza się do wykonania serii pompek, dopóki samobójcze zapędy nie miną. Czasami robi ich sto. Czasami więcej.

Po zapadnięciu zmroku siada na ganku z lampką wina i obserwuje mrugające w oddali światła miasta. Wiatr szumi w wysokich trawach łąk. Eames próbuje odnaleźć na niebie znajome konstelacje, ale gwiazdy są kapryśne i niełatwe do odczytania.

 

æææ

 

Zasiada właśnie do obiadu — dziś sandwicz z serem i chutney — kiedy dzwoni telefon. Eames wzdryga się z przestrachu. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad obecnością telefonu w tym domu, prawdę mówiąc ledwo zwracał na niego uwagę. Zgubny wpływ limbo, myśli, ostrożnie odstawiając talerz na stół. Zbliża się do aparatu i podnosi słuchawkę. Jak długo nie rozmawiał z kimś w ten sposób?

— Cześć — odzywa się Arthur. — Przeszkadzam?

— Co? — Eames czuje się kompletnie zbity z tropu, powolny w reakcji. — Nie, nie jestem zajęty.

— Pomyślałem sobie, że mógłbym wpaść z wizytą. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy masz ochotę mnie oglądać.

Eames przez moment stoi oniemiały, wreszcie odzyskuje rezon.

— Skąd, żaden problem. Wpadnij.

— Dobra. A… kiedy ci pasuje?

Ton Arthura brzmi sztywno i formalnie. Eamesa zresztą też. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wnętrze jego dłoni pokrywa się potem.

— Nie wiem. — Próbuje się uśmiechnąć. — W zasadzie to nie mam nic konkretnego do roboty.

— Powinieneś się czymś zająć — odpowiada Arthur. — Musisz sobie coś znaleźć. Nie możesz tak po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie.

— Dzięki, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie ma za co. — Eames milknie na chwilę i przenosi wzrok na swój posiłek. Sandwicz wygląda nagle żałośnie, samotna porcja dla singla, czekająca na małym talerzyku obok otwartej książki. — Przyjedź na kolację — mówi. — Ugotuję coś dobrego.

— W porządku — odpowiada Arthur nieco za szybko.

Eames przypomina sobie, że on przecież w ogóle nie umie gotować. Czym więc żywił się przez ostatnie dziesięć dni? Kartonem i trocinami?

— Ósma wieczorem? — pyta.

— Świetnie.

— No to jesteśmy umówieni.

Chwila milczenia, po czym Arthur odchrząkuje i mówi:

— Na razie.

Eames odkłada słuchawkę. W kuchni zapada cisza, jeszcze większa niż przedtem. Otwiera szeroko dłonie i patrzy na drobniutkie kropelki potu. To była chyba najbardziej niezręczna rozmowa telefoniczna w całym jego życiu.

Ale Arthur przyjedzie na kolację. Eames mimowolnie czuje się lżejszy na duchu i, już teraz, mniej samotny.

 

æææ

 

Stara się nie przesadzać z wyrafinowaniem. Ostatnia rzecz, do jakiej chciałby doprowadzić, to utrata tego delikatnego, wrażliwego na wstrząsy układu między nimi z powodu zbyt wymyślnego menu. Będąc sam, zapewne przyrządziłby dziś kurczaka z rusztu albo pieczeń wołową, postanawia więc, że właśnie tym poczęstuje Arthura. Czyli wołowina z ziemniakami plus butelka wina. Wstawia brytfannę do piekarnika, po czym siada na ganku z książką w ręku.

Kilka minut przed ósmą dostrzega smugę świateł poruszającą się w oddali, na drodze prowadzącej od miasta. Nie sposób ich nie zauważyć; są jedyną ruchomą rzeczą w krajobrazie. Eames zmusza się do skupienia uwagi na książce i nie unosi znad niej wzroku, dopóki samochód — srebrny mercedes — nie dotoczy się na podjazd. Silnik gaśnie.

Zakłada książkę palcem i lekko uśmiechnięty czeka, aż Arthur wysiądzie i spojrzy w kierunku domu. Dopiero wtedy macha mu na powitanie. Arthur unosi dłoń w odpowiedzi, a potem rusza w stronę ganku.

Wygląda nieźle, w pewnym sensie: jest typowym sobą. Śniady od słońca, schludny, szczupły. Może nawet nieco za szczupły, co nie dziwi, skoro nie potrafi stworzyć porządnego posiłku. Nosi białą koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją, i wąskie ciemne spodnie. Nie sposób oprzeć się jego cholernemu czarowi.

To nie są odpowiednie myśli, upomina się Eames w duchu. Nie wstaje z miejsca, czeka, aż Arthur wejdzie po schodach na ganek i zbliży się do niego.

— Cześć — mówi Arthur. W jego głosie nie słychać skrępowania ani przymusu.

— Witaj. — Eames wskazuje ruchem głowy na mercedesa. — Nowy wóz?

Arthur przytakuje, a potem rozgląda się dokoła.

— Wciąż tu ładnie.

— Łyk wina? Kieliszki są w kuchni. Wiesz, gdzie je znaleźć.

Arthur stoi jeszcze przez moment, kiwa głową, jakby do siebie, po czym wchodzi do środka. Eames ponownie otwiera książkę, ale zapadający zmrok utrudnia czytanie. Przysłuchuje się więc krokom Arthura oddalającym się przez jadalnię w kierunku kuchni. Krótka chwila ciszy, a po niej odgłos otwieranych drzwiczek szafki. Jeszcze jeden moment i Arthur wraca z kieliszkiem w ręku.

— Pięknie pachnie w kuchni — mówi z uśmiechem. — Prawdziwym jedzeniem.

— Mam nadzieję. — Eames otwiera butelkę i nalewa Arthurowi wina. — Wypijmy za znośny posiłek.

Unoszą kieliszki do ust. Arthur siada na wolnym krześle. Sprawia wrażenie odprężonego, co z kolei odpręża Eamesa. Może wcale nie ma żadnych powodów do obaw. W końcu obaj są facetami. Nie muszą niczego komplikować.

— Jak ci się żyje w tym domu? — pyta Arthur.

— Doskonale. Powinieneś zbudować jeszcze jeden.

Arthur parska z rozbawieniem.

— Już ten był bardziej niż pracochłonny.

— Cóż, akurat na brak czasu nie możesz narzekać.

— Niewykluczone. — Arthur upija kolejny łyk wina i z uśmiechem wpatruje się w różowo-fioletowe niebo na zachodzie. — Niewykluczone, że zbuduję.

— A jak tam życie w hotelu?

— W porządku. Cisza i spokój. — Arthur wzrusza ramionami. — Pracuję nad pubem. I biblioteką.

— À propos: nie chcę cię urazić, ale twoje książki są do niczego. — Eames lekko macha czytanym aktualnie tomikiem, aspirującym do bycia „Jimem szczęściarzem”, ale przypominającym raczej Joyce’a na haju. — Z drugiej strony, pub…

— Pub to łatwa część projektu — szczerzy się Arthur. — No, powiedzmy, łatwiejsza. Jedyne wyzwanie to w miarę znośne piwo.

— Widzę, że ćwiczysz.

— Muszę coś jeść. — Arthur znów pije i siada wygodniej na krześle. — Wydaje mi się, że zaczynam powoli ogarniać słony smak.

— Wnioskuję więc, że nie odwiedzasz mnie w celach towarzyskich. Po prostu stęskniłeś się za dobrym jedzeniem.

Arthur zerka na niego z przestrachem.

— Nie, ja…

— Przestań. Żartowałem. — Eames unosi kieliszek. — Poprawiam pierwszy toast: za dobre towarzystwo.

Arthur waha się przez moment, po czym zbliża swój kieliszek do kieliszka Eamesa. Stukają się lekko brzegami.

— Za dobre towarzystwo — powtarza Arthur i tym razem rumieni się odrobinę.

 

æææ

 

Przy kolacji nie rozmawiają o niczym szczególnym. Arthur opowiada o pubie oraz bibliotece, Eames o domowej rutynie. Nie wspominają słowem ani Tintera, ani swoich strasznych pijackich zwierzeń. Za każdym razem, kiedy konwersacja zbacza na niebezpieczne tory, jeden z nich przejmuje stery i łagodnie zawraca na pewny grunt tematów związanych z domem, winem, pogodą. Eames stwierdza, że obaj bardzo się starają i płynnie współpracują, jak na zgrany zespół przystało.

Po posiłku zasiadają znów na ganku i gawędzą przez chwilę w ciemnościach. Wreszcie Arthur podnosi się na nogi i przeciąga lekko.

— Chyba już na mnie czas.

— Rozumiem. — Eames powstrzymuje się przed wytknięciem absurdalności tego sformułowania, bo niby dokąd Arthur ma się spieszyć? Do pustego hotelu? Do kolejnego dnia wypełnionego wznoszeniem bezużytecznych budynków? — Miło było cię spotkać.

Arthur nie odpowiada. Kieruje się ku schodom, wyjmując z kieszeni pobrzękujące kluczyki do samochodu. Eames pozwala mu oddalić się o kilka metrów, zanim pyta:

— Naprawdę wszystko w porządku w mieście?

Arthur zatrzymuje się i ogląda za siebie.

— Żadnych powodów do niepokoju? — dodaje Eames.

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Nie. Bez najmniejszych kłopotów.

— Cieszę się. — Eames leciutko uderza książką o kolano. — Nie chciałbym dowiedzieć się, że cały czas zabawiałeś się w czyimś towarzystwie. Albo coś w tym stylu.

Przez moment Arthur tylko milczy. A potem podchodzi z powrotem do ganku i przystaje u stóp schodów.

— Powiedziałem ci przecież, że on nie żyje. Zabiłem go.

— Rozumiem.

— Nie wierzysz mi?

— Wierzę.

Arthur przygląda mu się uważnie. Jest zbyt ciemno, by wyraźnie dostrzec jego minę.

— Dzięki za kolację — mówi po chwili. — Dobrze było… cię zobaczyć.

Eames przytakuje z uśmiechem.

— Zapraszam ponownie.

Arthur odchodzi i wsiada do samochodu. Eames śledzi wzrokiem tylne światła mercedesa, aż znikną za skrętem na skrzyżowaniu. Czuje delikatne mrowienie po jednej stronie twarzy, którego nie potrafi zidentyfikować, dopóki nie odwróci głowy w tym kierunku. Bryła miasta wygląda jak drobne diamenty wysypane na czarny aksamit. A nad morzem migoczących punkcików, niczym sztywne i blade widmo, czuwa pierdolony krzyż diakona Tintera.

 

æææ

 

Spodziewa się, że skończy się na tym jednym razie, małym geście Arthura w stronę normalności. Teraz, gdy ma już za sobą obowiązkową kurtuazyjną wizytę, na pewno uzna, że zrobił swoje i powróci do wypełnionej pracą samotności. Przypuszczalnie na kilka lat.

Dlatego też dzwonek telefonu dwa dni później jest totalną niespodzianką.

— Pub stoi — oznajmia Arthur — gdybyś miał ochotę go odwiedzić.

Eames ma ochotę. Spotykają się na piwo w „Białym Słoniu”, mieszczącym się w przyzwoitej kamienicy z czerwonej cegły, witrażami w oknach i skrobakiem do butów przy wejściu. Browar początkowo smakuje jak woda, ale po małym wysiłku ze strony Eamesa wszystko jest jak trzeba.

Grają w karty o orzeszki z baru. Eames obiera Arthura ze wszystkich.

— Mała rada — mówi, tasując karty, podczas gdy Arthur przesuwa po blacie ostatnią porcję swoich orzeszków. — Nie próbuj się z tego utrzymywać.

— Z oszukiwania?

Eames uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Właśnie.

Kiedy zapada zmrok, każdy odchodzi w swoją stronę. W trakcie jazdy powrotnej do domu Eames przyłapuje się na rozpamiętywaniu fragmentów minionego wieczoru. Palce Arthura obejmujące kufel piwa. Wgłębienie u nasady szyi, widoczne pod rozpiętym kołnierzykiem koszuli. Lekko zaciśnięte usta, sygnalizujące złe rozdanie, i jego absolutne przekonanie, że nie zdradza się najmniejszym gestem.

To nie są odpowiednie myśli, powtarza Eames swoją mantrę. Nie w obliczu tego cholernego krzyża tryumfującego nad okolicą. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy muszą żyć odseparowani od siebie całymi kilometrami przestrzeni, żeby powstrzymać Tintera od powrotu z grobu.

Co za strata czasu, uświadamia sobie, wchodząc po schodach do domu. W dodatku bardzo niezdrowa dla jego samopoczucia. Zamyka drzwi, z przyzwyczajenia przekręca klucz w zamku i przypomina sobie, że to bardzo zła gra. Lepiej, żeby się w nią nie angażował.

Idzie na górę, masturbuje pospiesznie pod wspomnienie o seksie z Arthurem, gasi światło i natychmiast przytula głowę do poduszki. _Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej tak można się z tym uporać_ , myśli ironicznie przed zaśnięciem.

 

æææ

 

Tworzą nowy rytuał: wspólna kolacja kilka dni w tygodniu, wypad do kina albo pubu. Eames określa to w myślach „zubożoną randką”. W pewnym sensie przynosi mu ulgę — nie jest stworzony do stu lat samotności. Z drugiej strony czuje się sfrustrowany do granic wytrzymałości, kiedy siedzi obok Arthura w ciemnym kinie albo przy barze i tysięczny raz musi powstrzymać się przed wyciągnięciem ręki, przesunięciem kolana, wychyleniem ramienia w jego stronę. Choćby odrobinę, tak by go po prostu musnąć.

Oczywiście Arthur zdaje się być tego absolutnie nieświadomy. Co jest kolejnym źródłem frustracji Eamesa.

Niemniej woli to niż wieczną samotność, więc jakoś się z tym godzi. Spokojne kolacje w wiejskim domu, wieczorne spacery przez coraz większe miasto. To lepsze niż nic, wmawia sobie. Mogło być przecież o wiele gorzej.

 

æææ

 

Pewnego dnia, po powrocie z codziennego spaceru wokół posiadłości, niespodziewanie zastaje Arthura czekającego na schodach werandy na tyłach domu. Jest to tym dziwniejsze, że Arthur ma zwyczaj pracować za dnia i odwiedzać go jedynie wieczorami. Ma na sobie chinosy oraz koszulę w kratkę, a obok niego na stopniu leży coś zawiniętego w ścierkę kuchenną pochodzącą z kuchni hotelu.

— Co słychać w domu i zagrodzie? — pyta pogodnie.

W jego uśmiechu jest jednak coś nerwowego, coś szczególnego, czego Eames nie potrafi spontanicznie zinterpretować.

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiada. — A u ciebie?

— Też. — Arthur wzrusza ramionami, po czym rozwija ściereczkę i ukazuje oczom Eamesa garść ciemnofioletowych śliwek. — Po prostu… Chyba osiągnąłem przełom. W kwestii smaków. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś przetestować.

Eames podchodzi bliżej i spogląda na śliwki, a potem na Arthura.

— Naturalnie. — Wyciąga dłoń gestem doświadczonego konesera. — Skosztujmy.

Arthur podaje mu owoc. Jest sprężysty i chłodny, z błękitnawo opalizującą skórką. Przeciąga po niej palcem, odkrywając głęboki fiolet pod spodem. Wokół szypułki widnieje kilka nakrapianych złotobrązowych plamek. Eames kiwa oceniająco głową i wbija zęby w śliwkę.

Jest… niedoskonała. Daleko jej do śliwki jego marzeń, niedościgłego wzorca innych, tworzonych na jej podstawie. Ale jest słodka i tak soczysta, że moczy mu palce aż po knykcie. W porównaniu z poprzednimi próbami Arthura to najsmaczniejsza śliwka na świecie.

Strzepuje sok z dłoni. Arthur nie spuszcza go z oka, uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch.

— I jak? — pyta, kiedy Eames przełyka kawałek. — Co myślisz?

— Całkiem nieźle.

Eames zwraca mu nadgryziony owoc. Gdy Arthur sam wgryza się w śliwkę i przeżuwa z namysłem, Eames doświadcza krótkiego déjà vu, ale tak silnego, że wręcz dezorientującego. Czego Arthur tak naprawdę tutaj szuka?

— Nieźle, ale nie doskonale — podsumowuje trzeźwym tonem.

— Lepiej niż doskonale w porównaniu z twoimi pierwszymi wyczynami. Posuń się — gestykuluje w stronę schodów, na których siedzi Arthur, i opada na stopień obok niego, sięgając po kolejną śliwkę z zawiniątka.

Jest równie dobra co poprzednia. Może nawet troszeczkę lepsza. Czuje, jak Arthur obserwuje go nieustannie kątem oka.

— Ćwiczyłeś — mówi.

Arthur zwleka przez chwilę z odpowiedzią. Wytrząsa pestkę z połówki śliwki do nastawionej dłoni, przygląda jej się uważnie, a potem rzuca na trawę.

— Tak, ćwiczyłem.

— To dobrze.

Zapada milczenie. Eames oblizuje dolną wargę. Jeśli któryś z nich ma teraz coś powiedzieć, przejąć jakąś inicjatywę, nie będzie to on. Nie tym razem.

Arthur odchrząkuje.

— Brakuje mi ciebie — mówi.

Eames próbuje opanować graniczące z przestrachem zdziwienie.

— Wiem, spotykamy się — ciągnie Arthur, nie odrywając wzroku od zarośniętego trawnika. — I tak jest dobrze. To znaczy, sprawia mi to przyjemność. Naprawdę. Ale… mimo tego tęsknię za tobą.

Eames milczy przez moment w oczekiwaniu na ewentualną kontynuację.

— Nie jestem pewien, co chcesz mi powiedzieć — odzywa się, gdy staje się jasne, że dalszego ciągu nie będzie.

— Ja też nie — przyznaje Arthur. — Ale przyłożyłem się do tych cholernych śliwek jak do mało czego, więc coś to musi znaczyć. — Rzuca im krzywe spojrzenie. — Nie wiem, może chcę cię przeprosić. Za to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Że… nic do ciebie nie czuję.

Przenosi znów wzrok na trawnik i marszczy czoło. Najwyraźniej ma kłopot ze znalezieniem właściwych słów.

Eames patrzy na obracaną w palcach pestkę śliwki. Arthur stworzył ją na przekór własnym zdolnościom, temperamentowi i upodobaniom. Jakimś cudem postarał się, żeby była słodka.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle — mówi dalej Arthur. — Nie twierdzę, że jestem w tobie zakochany. Albo nawet że… sam nie wiem. Ale chciałbym… zacząć od nowa. Moglibyśmy spróbować. O ile też chcesz. Ale będzie w porządku, jeśli nie. — Milknie na chwilę. — No chyba że wolisz, żebym wyniósł się w diabły z twojego ganku…

— Nie — przerywa mu Eames. — Nie, nie wolę. Myślałem o czymś innym.

— O czym?

— Że to była niesamowicie pyszna śliwka. — Eames podsuwa mu pod oczy pestkę.

A potem pochyla się ku niemu. Arthur waha się przez sekundę, ale wychodzi mu naprzeciw. Jego usta smakują owocowym sokiem, ciepłem i słodyczą. Oddycha szybko i płytko. Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Eamesa. To jedynie dłoń, jedynie ramię — niemniej przyprawia go o zawrót głowy.

— Niesamowicie pyszna — powtarza w usta Arthura, przesuwając rękę w górę jego uda.

— Jezu — bełkocze Arthur. Albo coś w tym stylu, bo język mu się plącze. Pozwala Eamesowi popchnąć się na poręcz werandy, do której przywiera plecami, i rozchyla kolana, żeby przypuścić go bliżej. Potrącone śliwki toczą się po stopniach, bębniąc cicho o drewno.

— Czekaj…

— Zrobię ich więcej — mruczy Eames. — Albo ty. — Jest już niemiłosiernie twardy.

Arthur oddaje pocałunek. Początkowo z ociąganiem, ale zaraz przełamuje w sobie jakąś barierę, bo staje się chaotyczny i natarczywy. Obejmuje Eamesa za szyję i przyciąga do siebie. Wolną ręką wyszarpuje koszulę z jego spodni.

— Jeśli… — Eames urywa na chwilę, żeby pomóc Arthurowi z koszulą. — Jeśli chodzi tylko o seks, to nie ma sprawy. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Arthur patrzy na niego. Ma otwarte usta i mocno zarumienione policzki. Wygląda, jakby coś go przeraziło. Albo bardzo zaskoczyło.

— Nie chodzi tylko o seks — odpowiada. — Nigdy nie chodziło. Po prostu jestem… dupkiem, to wszystko.

— Zawsze tak mówiłem.

— Zamknij się. — Arthur przyciąga go z powrotem do siebie.

Ostatecznie doprowadzają się wzajemnie do orgazmu na podłodze werandy. Arthur leży pod Eamesem, ocierając się penisem o jego brzuch. Eames przyciska go do desek i pieprzy jego pięść. Robią to szybko i brutalnie, za sucho, żeby obyło się bez dyskomfortu, ale obaj są tak zdeterminowani, że w rekordowym czasie docierają do finału. Arthur wygina się w pałąk, wbija palce w bark Eamesa, czerwieni się na twarzy i nieruchomieje, jakby coś w jego wnętrzu zamieniło się w kamień. Wydaje krótki, zdławiony jęk, podobny do reakcji na ból. Po tym Eames potrzebuje jedynie kilku ruchów, żeby do niego dołączyć. Zamyka się przed wszelkimi myślami i pozwala przejąć kontrolę swojemu ciału.

Po wszystkim stacza się z Arthura i leży obok niego bez słowa, a potem zapada w płytką półdrzemkę.

W końcu Arthur siada i Eames czuje krótki, znajomy niepokój. Rozmowy o śliwkach oraz uczuciach to jedno, kiedy nie miało się seksu od miesiąca. Ale gdy uniesienie opadnie…

— Hej. — Palce Arthura ledwo odczuwalnie muskają jego ramię. — Nie śpisz?

— Nie. — Eames otwiera w połowie oko i patrzy na niego przez rzęsy.

— Chodź. — Arthur wsuwa koszulę za pasek spodni, krzywiąc się z powodu plam i wilgoci. — Wejdźmy do domu.

Eames wzdycha.

— W środku jest łóżko — namawia go Arthur, podnosząc się z podłogi. — Wiem, bo je stworzyłem.

— Samo się stworzyło — odpowiada Eames przekornie, ale wewnątrz jego piersi pulsuje drobne, czułe ciepło.

Patrzy na śliwki rozsypane na schodach, lśniące niczym szafiry.

Wstaje i rusza za Arthurem, przystając na chwilę w korytarzu. Tylko na tyle, żeby zauważyć zamek w drzwiach werandy i przekręcić tkwiący w nim klucz. Arthur powiedziałby, że to dobry nawyk.

 

æææ

 

Spędzają popołudnie w łóżku jak szaleni nastolatkowie. A może i nie nastolatkowie, skoro Eames pada nosem w poduszkę już po paru rundach, a Arthur siada oparty o wezgłowie i kartkuje czytaną przez Eamesa powieść.

— Boże drogi — mówi. — Ty naprawdę próbujesz to czytać?

— Uhm — odpowiada Eames.

— Przecież te książki nie mają sensu. Same przypadkowe fragmenty.

Eames ma na końcu języka odpowiedź, że pocięte na bezsensowne kawałki historie są dziełem samego Arthura, ale stwierdza, że mają jeszcze całe lata na podobne dyskusje. Przekręca się na bok, nakrywa głowę poduszką i zasypia.

Śpi o wiele głębiej, spokojniej i radośniej niż kiedykolwiek od momentu przebudzenia na rozpadającej się plaży Cobba.

 

æææ

 

Budzi się nagle, zaalarmowany. Jest wieczór na pograniczu nocy. Arthur leży na łóżku obok niego, oddychając równomiernie. Śpi. W domu panuje cisza.

Przez chwilę Eames nie rusza się z miejsca. Rejestruje przyjemny ból w udach i ramionach. Zastanawia się, czy naprawdę się przebudził. Czy Arthur rzeczywiście zjawił się u niego z pojednawczymi śliwkami i sam z siebie zainicjował rozmowę o emocjach, zakończoną namiętnymi godzinami w łóżku. Z pewnością był to jedynie sen. Sen we śnie.

Ale czuje przecież na wargach i policzkach pieczenie podrapanej zarostem skóry, a kiedy opuszcza stopę na podłogę, krzywiąc się z powodu krótkiego skurczu w pachwinie, natrafia na wciąż wilgotną plamę na prześcieradle. I, przede wszystkim, jest tu Arthur, spoczywający nieruchomo u jego boku.

Więc to nie fantazja. A jeśli już, to w nie większym stopniu niż wszystko inne w tym świecie. Tylko co go tak nagle obudziło?

Zaczyna się rozluźniać i na nowo opadać w sen, gdy słyszy cichutkie skrzypnięcie dobiegające z parteru.

Potrzebuje całej minuty, żeby odnaleźć swoje rzeczy w kłębku odzieży rzuconej przy łóżku. Na wpół ubrany wymyka się z pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Czuje się lekko zdziwiony, że Arthur się nie obudził. A może raczej mile połechtany. Niemniej jest mu to na rękę.

Na dole udaje się prosto do kuchni, nie zapalając po drodze żadnego światła, i sięga do stojaka po duży nóż do mięsa. Jego ostrze dorównuje długością całemu przedramieniu Eamesa. Wypróbowuje chwyt młotkowy, poprawia ułożenie rękojeści w dłoni, tak by było wygodnie. Ciężar noża dodaje mu otuchy.

Uzbrojony, sprawdza kolejno wszystkie pomieszczenia na parterze. Drzwi na ganek są wciąż zamknięte na klucz, podobnie jak tylne, wychodzące na werandę. Zatrzymuje się w ciemnościach i nadstawia uszu.

Nic.

A potem cichuteńkie skrzypnięcie klepki parkietu.

Za załomem korytarza od razu dostrzega otwarte na oścież drzwi do piwnicy, które przedtem z pewnością były zamknięte. Widać przez nie blask zapalonego na dole światła. Eames słyszy ciche, rytmiczne pobrzękiwanie. Cienki łańcuch, myśli. Kołyszący się i podzwaniający o żarówkę.

Przypuszczalnie nie będzie w stanie zabić wcielonego wyrzutu sumienia wykreowanego przez inną osobę. Ale jak się okazuje, Arthur również nie dał rady pozbyć się Tintera. Przynajmniej nie skutecznie. Tak, aby miało to jakikolwiek sens.

Może Eamesowi powiedzie się lepiej.

Podchodzi do drzwi piwnicy. Zagląda przez nie szybko, żeby upewnić się, czy schody są puste, a drewniane deski bezpieczne. Cały Arthur, efektowna konstrukcja z otwartymi stopniami.

Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie, na ciemny korytarz wiodący do kuchni i salonu, wstępuje na schody. Porusza się szybko i trzyma blisko poręczy, nie wydając prawie żadnego dźwięku. Na dole przywiera plecami do ściany i lustruje otwartą przestrzeń piwnicy: stosy kartonów, zakurzone rowery, szufle do odśnieżania, wielki stary piecyk centralnego ogrzewania.

Wciąż obmacuje wzrokiem pomieszczenie, zbierając się w sobie, kiedy Tinter pojawia się u szczytu schodów.

Jest niewielkim, ledwo średniego wzrostu mężczyzną o zimnych szarych oczach. Ma na sobie dziwnie staromodną koszulę. W jednej ręce trzyma książkę. Biblię. A w drugiej coś innego.

Młotek.

To wszystko, co Eamesowi udaje się zobaczyć, zanim Tinter zamyka drzwi od zewnątrz i przekręca klucz.

Eames stoi przez moment jak sparaliżowany, obezwładniony własną głupotą. A potem wbiega po schodach i rzuca się z całej siły na drzwi. Drżą i skrzypią, ale trzymają. Cofa się o stopień, łapie za poręcz i wymierza energicznego kopniaka tuż pod klamkę. Framuga pęka. Jeszcze jedno kopnięcie i jest znów wolny. Sprintem wpada na schody prowadzące na piętro.

Dociera na górę w sam raz, by zobaczyć zamykające się drzwi sypialni.

— Arthur! — krzyczy.

Arthur śpi. Tinter ma w ręku młotek.

Dopada drzwi w przeciągu sekundy, chwyta za klamkę. Zamknięte.

— Kurwa, Arthur!

Tym razem taranuje drzwi ramieniem. Nie ustępują.

Ze środka dobiega głuchy łomot i trzask. Eames ponownie uderza ciałem o drzwi. I jeszcze raz.

Nabiera właśnie rozpędu przed kolejnym atakiem, kiedy klucz chrobocze w zamku. Drzwi uchylają się do połowy.

Arthur jest nagi, zaczerwieniony i opryskany krwią. Oddycha ciężko. Trzyma młotek pokryty włosami i strzępami tkanki.

Eames otwiera drzwi do końca i widzi ciało na podłodze obok łóżka. Czaszka Tintera składa się z kilku roztrzaskanych kawałków.

— Jezu — szepcze Eames. A potem zwraca się do Arthura: — Czy coś ci…

— Nie, nic mi się nie stało. — Arthur wskazuje młotkiem na trupa. — To jego krew.

— No jasne.

Arthur patrzy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na nóż w ręku Eamesa.

— Wiedziałeś.

— Co? Nie. Ja tylko… — urywa na moment. — Brałem pod uwagę, że to się może zdarzyć.

— Powiedziałem ci, że go zabiłem.

— Nie rozumiem. Czy próbujesz mi wmówić, że nie miałem racji?

Arthur wciąga powietrze, po czym podchodzi do łóżka i upuszcza zakrwawiony młotek na stolik nocny.

— Nie. Po prostu myślałem, że…

— To twoja podświadomość. — Eames stara się o łagodny ton. — Nie masz na nią wpływu.

Arthur zaciska usta, jakby otrzymał złe rozdanie. Eames pojmuje, że musi czuć się zawstydzony. Ponieważ popełnił błąd. I rzeczywiście popełnił, w dodatku ogromny. Ale znając naturę podświadomości, absolutnie zrozumiały.

— Zabiłem go — powtarza Arthur i opada na krawędź łóżka, którego pościel nosi ślady krwi. — Wliczając ten, już chyba z pięćdziesiąt razy.

— Czyli nie ma się co łudzić, że pozostanie martwy.

— Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Co mam jeszcze zrobić? — W głosie Arthura słychać autentyczną frustrację, jakby był przekonany, że Eames zna sposób, którego jednak nie chce mu zdradzić. — Nienawidzę wszystkiego, co jest związane z tym facetem. Dlaczego wciąż sprowadzam go tutaj od nowa?

— To nie ty — koryguje Eames — ale twoja podświadomość.

— Pierdolę podświadomość — warczy Arthur, a potem wstaje i zakłada spodnie, tak zirytowany na samego siebie, że Eames wybucha krótkim śmiechem.

Z dołu dobiega brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Zamierają.

— Jak… — zaczyna Arthur, ale milknie po zerknięciu w stronę łóżka. Podłoga przed nim jest pusta.

— Kurwa — mówi Eames.

Schodzą razem na dół; Arthur przodem z młotkiem w dłoni, Eames za nim z nożem w pogotowiu, chociaż nie ma pewności, czy na wiele się zda.

Tinter jest w salonie. Stoi przy kominku z pogrzebaczem w ręku. Niewysoki i krępy, ubrany w koszulę nie tyle staromodną, co zwyczajnie tanią i za ciasną, zapiętą na wszystkie guziki pod samą szyję, z kołnierzykiem wbijającym się w podbródek. Przygląda im się zimnym wzrokiem.

— Kto to? — pyta Arthura, wskazując głową na Eamesa. — Twój… przyjaciel?

— Zamknij się — mówi Arthur.

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób, chłopcze. Jestem twoim ojcem.

Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem, ale nie odpowiada.

— Znowu nie pojawiłeś się na mszy — ciągnie Tinter. — Twoja matka i ja…

Arthur poprawia uchwyt na trzonku młotka. Mięśnie jego przedramienia napinają się pod skórą. Tinter doskonale to widzi.

— Zamierzasz tego użyć? Przeciwko mnie? — pyta, unosząc od niechcenia pogrzebacz. — Na kolana. Natychmiast.

Arthur ani drgnie.

Tinter zamachuje się tak błyskawicznie, że pogrzebacz tworzy jeden czarny łuk. Równocześnie Arthur robi wypad wprzód, przyjmuje cios na bark i rozłupuje młotkiem skroń Tintera.

Tinter pada jak rażony gromem. Pogrzebacz z łomotem ląduje na podłodze. Przez głowę Eamesa przelatuje absurdalna myśl, że jeśli sytuacja utrzyma to tempo, wkrótce cały dom zapełni się trupami.

— Moje ramię — mówi Arthur niemal ze zdziwieniem. Jego ręka zwisa bezwładnie, niezdolna do użytku. Patrzy na nią, ostrożnie poruszając palcami.

Rozlega się trzask tylnych drzwi.

— Może ja spróbuję? — proponuje Eames.

— On jest moją projekcją. To mój problem.

— No to może pistolet?

— Nie mogę pozwolić sobie tutaj na pistolet. Jeśli ja go będę miał, on też.

— W takim razie co?

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Nie wiem. Starałem się tego uniknąć. Od samego początku, przez cały czas.

Eames doznaje nagłego, przerażającego olśnienia, jak zawsze w przypadku rzeczy, które powinien był przecież już dawno zauważyć. Przez cały ten czas Arthur z uporem szaleńca tłumił w sobie jakiekolwiek emocje, ale nie dlatego, bo leżało to w jego naturze — tylko po to, by trzymać Tintera z dala od Eamesa. Gdy zaczynał żywić pewne uczucia, Tinter pojawiał się niczym czujny pies. Mechanizm limbo. Eames przypomina sobie kilka pierwszych nocy w mieście, kiedy budził go głos Arthura kłócącego się z kimś za ścianą. Eames myślał wtedy, że rozmawia przez sen. Najwyraźniej bardzo się mylił.

— Musimy sobie z nim poradzić — mówi. — Potrzebujemy więcej czasu.

— Tak. Wiem. Ale nie… — Arthur urywa.

Tinter stoi w drzwiach kuchni, uzbrojony w tasak do mięsa.

Eames zerka za siebie — leżące na podłodze ciało zniknęło. Jakby go nigdy nie było. Ale ręka Arthura nadal pozostaje niesprawna, zwisa z ramienia niczym zbędny balast.

— Rozdzielmy się — rzuca Arthur.

— Co?

— Nie zaatakuje cię pod warunkiem, że nie będziemy razem. Kiedy jestem z nim sam, mogę go… powstrzymać. Zapanować nad nim.

— W jaki sposób? Odcinając się od wszystkich uczuć na następne osiemdziesiąt lat?

Arthur milczy.

— To się nie skończy — ciągnie Eames — dopóki nie wydostaniesz się spod jego wpływu.

— Sam nigdy bym na to sam nie wpadł, kurwa.

— Uważaj, jak się wyrażasz, chłopcze — warczy Tinter.

— Spierdalaj — odpowiada mu Eames.

Tinter odwraca się w jego stronę, co napawa Eamesa zaskakującym lękiem. To tylko wrzące emocje, tłumaczy sobie w duchu, próbując się uspokoić. Zaraźliwa nerwowość Arthura, który nie myśli w tej chwili jasno. Jego podświadomość to naprawdę zabójczo grząski grunt.

Tinter zaczyna monotonną recytację:

— „Mężczyzna, który obcuje cieleśnie z mężczyzną tak jak z kobietą, popełnia obrzydliwość, obaj poniosą śmierć, krew ich spadnie na nich”.

Eames wzdycha.

— Proszę, nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

Tinter rzuca się na niego z uniesionym tasakiem. Eames cofa się z gotowym do ciosu nożem. Arthur, stojący u jego boku, zamienia młotek na bardziej dalekosiężny pogrzebacz. Zachodzą Tintera z dwóch stron i Arthur uderza go od tyłu. Tinter chwieje się na nogach, ale nie przewraca, wykonując tasakiem potężny zamach i omal nie rozcinając Arthurowi brzucha. Arthur odskakuje. Eames korzysta z chwilowej nieuwagi Tintera, przypada do niego i podrzyna mu gardło.

Bardzo brudna sprawa. Szczególnie dla klepek.

Stoją, dysząc ciężko, podczas gdy krew tryska ciemnym strumieniem na podłogę. Szkoda tak pięknego domu, myśli Eames. Gdzie, jak marzył przez krótką chwilę, mógłby żyć razem z Arthurem, przynajmniej przez pewien czas. Ogarnia go chęć, by ponownie rozłupać Tinterowi łeb, choćby za samo zbrukanie tej fantazji.

— Powinniśmy się rozdzielić — ponawia propozycję Arthur. — To jedyna droga. Inaczej on nie przestanie wracać.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, proszę — odpowiada Eames — ale ty naprawdę masz poważne problemy.

— Próbowałem ci powiedzieć.

— W takim razie czuję się w miarę poinformowany.

Coś porusza się za oknem wychodzącym na ogród. Eames szybko waży w myślach różne możliwości.

— Jeśli się rozdzielimy, on i tak przyjdzie do ciebie.

— Poradzę sobie z nim.

— Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz, ale nie uśmiecha mi się bierne czekanie na jakikolwiek znak życia z twojej strony. Nie jestem żoną marynarza.

— Przecież cię przeprosiłem.

— A kiedy już się zjawisz, będziesz trzymał mnie na dystans, jak przypuszczam?

Arthur marszczy brwi, przebierając palcami niesprawnej ręki.

— Sądzę, że w tej chwili mamy większe zmartwienia.

— Nie — zaprzecza Eames. — Problem jest jeden. Jakbyś go nie obracał, sprowadza się do tego samego źródła.

— Wolę zranić twoje uczucia niż dopuścić, żeby wbił ci nóż w brzuch, jasne?

— Brzmi trochę melodramatycznie, ale dobrze podkreśla moje zdanie: to jedna i ta sama sprawa.

Arthur waha się przez chwilę.

— Fakt, melodramat.

Eames patrzy na niego bez słowa.

— Posłuchaj — mówi Arthur. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Absolutnie tego nie chciałem. Wydawało mi się, że jeżeli nie będziemy komplikować…

Eames parska śmiechem. Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem.

— Dobra, być może to nierealne. Jednak wcześniej czy później wydostaniemy się stąd, a zanim to nastąpi, mogę postarać się, żeby było… spokojnie. Póki tu jesteśmy.

— Pamiętasz chyba, że Mal i Cobb zestarzeli się w tym miejscu? I Saito. Możliwe, że będziemy tu tkwić, aż stuknie nam setka. Niewykluczone też, że nie uwolnimy się w ogóle.

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Nigdy nie miałem szansy, żeby przygotować się na taką ewentualność. Muszę radzić sobie w sposób, który mam pod ręką. Rozumiesz?

Eames czuje nagłe zmęczenie. Oczywiście Arthur ma rację, żaden z nich nie planował pobytu w limbo. A Arthur — biedny, kochany, skopany przez życie Arthur — radzi sobie, jak umie najlepiej.

— Szkoda, że nie trafiłeś tutaj z Yusufem — kontynuuje Arthur z bladym uśmiechem. — Gralibyście całą wieczność w tryktraka.

Tylne drzwi otwierają się powoli.

— Mamy gościa — mówi Eames. — Wyjdę w takim razie głównym wejściem. — Podaje Arthurowi nóż, zauważając przy okazji, że trup na podłodze znów zniknął. — Jesteś pewien?

Arthur kiwa głową.

— Spotkamy się w hotelu, gdy będziesz już na to gotowy.

Arthur znów przytakuje.

— Nie pocałujesz mnie? — kończy Eames.

— To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę.

— Jesteś specjalistą od pogorszonych spraw.

Całuje Arthura, który tylko przez moment poddaje się temu biernie, po czym zapada się lekko w sobie, jakby z rezygnacją, a następnie oddaje pocałunek — gorący, namiętny, pełen gniewu i desperacji. Kończy go równie szybko, jak zaczyna i odpycha Eamesa od siebie tak mocno, że niemal pozbawia go równowagi.

— Tak, wiem, że na mnie pora — mówi Eames, oddalając się tyłem w kierunku drzwi.

Kiedy do nich dociera, Tinter staje w progu kuchni.

Arthur pochyla się gotowy do boju, z pogrzebaczem w zdrowej ręce i nożem w drugiej. Przynajmniej może go jeszcze w niej utrzymać. Szaleństwem jest zostawić go tutaj samego w takim stanie. Ale jeśli Eames się nie wycofa, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Wzrok Tintera wędruje w bok. Spojrzenie, którym mierzy Eamesa, jest jak ostrze noża wbite w podstawę kręgosłupa.

Eames z premedytacją odwraca się do niego plecami i wychodzi na zewnątrz.

 

æææ

 

Czeka w hotelu przez trzy dni.

Pod koniec trzeciego jest już kompletnie zniecierpliwiony i zbyt niespokojny, by siedzieć bezczynnie. Nigdy nie przekonał się do końca, jakie skutki ma śmierć w limbo, wie jedynie, że nie oznacza przebudzenia. Czy istnieje jeszcze niższy poziom? Miejsce gorsze od obecnego, gdzie Tinter mógłby posłać Arthura, gdyby skutecznie zamachnął się młotkiem?

Nie podoba mu się myśl o osiemdziesięciu latach spędzonych tu w absolutnej samotności. Tak samo jak nie podoba mu się wizja, w której pewnego dnia, posiwiały i zgrzybiały, wydostaje się z limbo i wraca do realu tylko po to by stwierdzić, że spoczywający obok na leżance Arthur zamienił się w warzywo.

Tu i teraz Arthur z pewnością przywołał się już do porządku i zgodnie ze swoją naturą znów zachowuje się sztywno i niewzruszenie. Przypuszczalnie trzyma się z daleka od Eamesa, żeby nie sprowokować następnych odwiedzin Tintera. Zresztą Eames sam mu przecież powiedział, żeby zjawił się dopiero, kiedy będzie na to gotowy.

_Do diabła z tym_ , myśli, sięgając po kluczyki do jaguara.

Parkuje samochód na poboczu szosy i resztę drogi do domu pokonuje pieszo pod osłoną ciemności, obejmując się ramionami dla ochrony przed zimnem. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni ochłodziło się wyczuwalnie. Dom również zmienił swój wygląd, stał się groźny i ponury, bez śladu dawnego ciepła i przytulności. Wręcz nawiedzony, gdyby pokusić się o najbardziej trafne określenie.

Stoi przed nim pełną minutę, oceniając sytuację. Co dalej? Głównymi wejściem? Lepiej nie. Rusza właśnie na tyły budynku, gdy drzwi otwierają się nagle i Arthur przekracza próg okrytego mrokiem ganku.

Ma na sobie białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie, często noszony przez niego zestaw, który teraz prezentuje się jednak jakoś inaczej. Taniej, mniej szlachetnie. Prawie jak mundurek. Sprawia, że Arthur wygląda w nim na zmęczonego, zmizerniałego.

Mimo wszystko jego widok jest dla Eamesa ulgą. Opuszcza ramiona, którymi się obejmował, powraca do schodów na ganek i patrzy na majaczącego w ciemności Arthura.

— Powinieneś stąd odejść — mówi Arthur półgłosem bez żadnych wstępów.

Eames zastyga w bezruchu. Za plecami Arthura góruje ciemna i cicha bryła domu. Jedynie przez otwarte drzwi widać słaby blask światła z kuchni i tylnych pokoi. Czyli Tinter wciąż tu jest.

— On jeszcze żyje?

— Musiałem zmienić taktykę. Nie ma sensu go zabijać. Od tego robi się bardziej agresywny.

— Czyli co? Po prostu sobie z nim mieszkasz?

Arthur pociera dłonią szczękę i zerka przez ramię.

— Rozwiążę problem. Ale potrzebuję czasu.

— Chryste.

— Uhm. — Arthur śmieje się cicho bez cienia radości. — Fantastyczna sytuacja.

— Próbowałeś go podpalić? — pyta Eames.

Arthur patrzy na niego z lodowatą ironią.

Z głębi domu dobiega odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Arthur ogląda się za siebie z napiętą miną.

— Nie możesz tak z nim żyć — mówi Eames. — Musimy coś zrobić.

— Niby co? — Arthur wycofuje się już w stronę wejścia.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Na dobry początek mógłbyś przestać się samozadręczać.

— A ty mógłbyś zamienić się w wielkiego kutasa. Może to zdziała cuda.

— Jeżeli nie zdziałało do tej pory, to pewnie nie zdziała.

— Musisz już iść — żegna go Arthur, przekraczając próg. — Serio. Zanim cię zobaczy.

— Wielkie nieba, jakbyśmy byli nastolatkami, którzy muszą chować się przed rodzicami.

— Dzięki — ucina komentarz Arthur — że przyjechałeś sprawdzić, co ze mną. Dam ci znać, gdy będzie po kłopocie. — I znika w głębi domu.

— Czyli nigdy — mówi Eames do zamkniętych drzwi.

Stoi przez moment w ciemności, nasłuchując. Nie dociera do niego żaden dźwięk — ani rozmowy, ani ruchu. Jakby wszystko, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie wejścia, miało miejsce w zupełnie innym uniwersum.

Czuje nieodparty przymus, żeby się schylić, podnieść z ziemi kamień i cisnąć nim w najbliższe okno.

Odwraca się i rusza drogą w kierunku skrzyżowania, za którym zostawił samochód. Kiedy wreszcie osiąga cel, jest już tak zimno, że trzęsie się na całym ciele.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia jedzie na kościelne wzgórze, żeby przeanalizować swoje położenie oraz rozważyć możliwości. To miejsce wydaje się bardziej niż inne spełniać rolę swoistych korzeni Tintera w tym świecie. Skoro bezpośrednie ataki na jego osobę nie przynoszą rezultatów, może skuteczne okaże się zranienie go za pośrednictwem krzyża. Z drugiej strony niewykluczone, że tylko zaostrzy kryzys. W końcu to Arthur go zbudował. Spalenie kościoła wraz z krzyżem mogłoby w ogóle nie pomóc, za to przysporzyć mu bólu.

Eames zatrzymuje jaguara i siada na jego masce, spoglądając na miasto i fioletowe pasmo dalekich gór. Pozytywne emocje motywują lepiej niż negatywne. Dokonali incepcji na Fischerze, przekonując go do idei rozbioru finansowego imperium ojca nie przy pomocy nienawiści albo uników, tylko miłości. Ale jaki rodzaj miłości Arthur mógłby żywić do Tintera? Nie, ta droga to ślepa uliczka.

Niemniej incepcja jako narzędzie jest kluczem do sukcesu, co do tego Eames ma pewność. Musi zasiać ziarno w umyśle Arthura — wspomnienie lub ideę — które wykiełkuje i zacznie samoczynnie rosnąć.

— Normalne, zdrowe życie emocjonale nie jest żadnym przestępstwem — mruczy pod nosem, wpatrzony w górskie szczyty. Nie, to brzmi okropnie. — Zasługuję na szczęście. Mam prawo do własnego życia. Mój ojczym, ten pierdolony dupek, nie może mi niczego dyktować. 

Wszystkie sformułowania wydają mu się sztywne i nieodpowiednie. Doskonale wyobraża sobie uniesioną brew Arthura, krótkie wahanie, po którym porzuci zasianą myśl i przejdzie nad nią do porządku dziennego.

_Miałem trzynaście lat, gdy matka za niego wyszła_. Zwierzenie Arthura zapakowane w jedno oszczędne zdanie, niosące ze sobą skompresowany ładunek całej powieści. Dla dzieci liczą się pewne sprawy, które potrafią zostać w ich głowach na bardzo długo.

_Nie lubił mnie. Miał zwyczaj karania mnie dla przykładu._

Nie, nie ma mowy, żeby w relacjach Arthura z Tinterem była jakakolwiek przestrzeń na miłość. Ale… Eames prostuje się nagle, tknięty pewną myślą. Może trzeba podejść do tego inaczej.

Jedzie z powrotem do hotelu. Na miejscu od razu udaje się na piętro, mijając swoje dawne drzwi. Wchodzi do pokoju Arthura, w którym nie był od tygodni, może nawet miesięcy. Niezależnie od upływu czasu wnętrze wygląda tak samo, przejrzyście i porządnie. Nie różni się zbytnio od starego lokum Eamesa, nie licząc ubrań Arthura wiszących w szafie oraz kilku luźnych kartek ze szkicami na blacie stolika nocnego. Eames zerka na nie z zawodowego przyzwyczajenia, ale nie odkrywa niczego specjalnego — ot, projekty zwykłych kamienic i kawiarni. Zresztą nie przyszedł tutaj w poszukiwaniu szkiców.

Zaczyna od szuflady w stoliku nocnym, w której nie ma nic poza oczywistą czarno oprawioną Biblią. Z czystej formalności sprawdza łazienkę, przeglądając kolejno luksusowy zestaw do golenia i wiszącą szafkę z lustrem. Nic. Następnie obiera za cel szafę, gdzie szybko i metodycznie obmacuje odzież Arthura.

_Philip się z nim kłócił, ja nie. Nie było sensu._

Kieszenie marynarki Arthura są puste. Spodnie, przełożone równiutko przez poprzeczkę wieszaka, stykają się idealnie kantami. Niska półka pełna butów. Wieszak na krawaty. Eames kończy przeszukiwanie i prostuje się, wpatrzony w ubrania. Czuje bijący od nich słaby zapach Arthura, woń jego skóry i wody toaletowej.

Zamyka szafę i rozgląda się po pokoju, zmuszając umysł do wytężonej pracy. Może niczego tutaj nie znajdzie. Może Arthur jest tak zamknięty w sobie, że nie pozostawił ani śladu tego, co potrzebne Eamesowi. Ale przecież umieścił na półce z książkami w wiejskim domu „Bardzo głodną gąsienicę”, relikt swojego dzieciństwa. Szczegół, który wymknął się jego uwadze i którego znaczenia Eames nie mógł wówczas w pełni docenić.

Wie jedno: Arthur nie chce być zamknięty we własnej głowie przez całą wieczność w towarzystwie Tintera. Arthur jest inteligentny. Istnieje szansa, że zostawił tu coś, co Eames będzie w stanie jakoś wykorzystać. Musiał przecież wiedzieć, że Eames nie poradzi sobie bez żadnej wskazówki.

Zabiera się za ponowne przeszukiwanie pokoju, tym razem bardzo powoli i dokładnie. Wyjmuje wszystkie przybory z zestawu do golenia, układa je równo na krawędzi umywalki, ogląda, wsuwa z powrotem do etui. Wyciąga z szafy każdą koszulę i marynarkę, sprawdza każdą kieszeń, rozpościera każdą sztukę garderoby na narzucie łóżka, tworząc symetryczny wachlarz.

Dopiero gdy szafa jest kompletnie pusta, zauważa wąską półeczkę na samej górze. Błyszczy na niej coś srebrzystego. Eames wyciąga rękę i wydobywa walizkę z PASIV-em.

Stawia ją na podłodze przy łóżku i siada obok. Nie jest zamknięta na klucz. W środku brakuje typowego piankowego ochraniacza maszynerii. Jest za to jeden niewielki przedmiot: tani, brązowy portfel ze skóry.

Eames lustruje jego zawartość. Żadnych pieniędzy. Parę wyblakłych biletów autobusowych. Kilka fotografii. Wyjmuje je ostrożnie.

Pierwsza z nich przedstawia dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców na ślizgawce, patrzących prosto w obiektyw. Ujęcie jest mało ostre i przyciemnione, ale siedzący niżej, młodszy, z gładszą fryzurą i przypominającymi skośne szparki oczami, to niewątpliwie Arthur. Ma jakieś pięć, góra sześć lat. Przytrzymujący go od tyłu chłopiec ma nieco dłuższą twarz i niesforne loki. Trzy lata starszy, przypomina sobie Eames. Philip. _Dobrze jest mieć brata._

_W moim przypadku wręcz niezbędnie_ , odpowiedział wtedy Arthur.

Właśnie to jest sednem profesji Eamesa. Zagląda do czyjejś pamięci, umysłu, życia. Jest w tym dobry. Zarobił na tej umiejętności spore pieniądze. Jednak nie zwykł wykorzystywać jej w przypadku ludzi, na których mu zależy. Przekopywanie dzieciństwa Arthura wywołuje w nim nieprzyjemne uczucie zażenowania, walczącego o dominację z przykrą zachłannością. Kto jak kto, ale akurat Arthur z pewnością nie chciałby, żeby Eames grzebał w ten sposób w jego głowie.

Ale przecież to pokój Arthura, hotel Arthura, miasto Arthura. Wszystko w tym świecie jest jego dziełem. Więc skoro pozostawił tutaj te zdjęcia, nawet schowane w walizce z PASIV-em na trudnej do odkrycia półce w szafie, musi w jakiś sposób godzić się na kroki podjęte przez Eamesa. Albo po prostu Eames próbuje tylko usprawiedliwić się przed samym sobą.

_W moim przypadku wręcz niezbędnie_.

Przegląda resztę fotografii. Jedna przedstawia ciemnowłosą kobietę o śniadej cerze, przygotowującą stroik bożonarodzeniowy w maleńkiej, pomalowanej na żółto kuchni. Matka Arthura, ale to nie na niej Eamesowi zależy. Na innym zdjęciu widać rzekę i przycumowaną do jej brzegu samotną, jednoosobową łódkę. W oddali rysują się przęsła mostu. Również to ujęcie jest nieostre i prześwietlone, ale coś w nim przykuwa wzrok Eamesa. Rzeka w ich świecie to rzeka Arthura, pojmuje nagle. I jego most, a przynajmniej jeden z nich, mniej lub bardziej precyzyjnie skopiowany.

Na ostatnim zdjęciu jest mężczyzna stojący na bagnistym brzegu rzeki, z bejsbolówką na głowie, ubrany w kraciastą koszulę założoną na biały podkoszulek. Oto alternatywna wersja Arthura. Bardziej barczysta, z łagodniejszym zarysem twarzy i ciała. Cień zarostu na żuchwie i policzkach. Philip uśmiecha się do aparatu, unosząc w jego stronę puszkę piwa. Ma otwarte usta, jakby właśnie coś mówił. Może coś zabawnego. Jakiś żart, który starszy brat opowiada młodszemu.

Eames zabiera fotografię do łazienki i studiuje ją pilnie, aż udaje mu się odtworzyć każdy szczegół z zamkniętymi oczami. A potem unosi powieki i koryguje detale przed lustrem. Odrobinę głębiej osadzone oczy, ciut dłuższa żuchwa. Lekko ciemniejsza skóra, jak u matki. Zmarszczki od śmiechu po obu stronach ust. Przygładza włosy i wyjmuje z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów zwiniętą bejsbolówkę.

_W moim przypadku wręcz niezbędnie_ , powiedział Arthur. I jeszcze: _Jezu, ale oni się ze sobą żarli_.

 

æææ

 

Następny dzień spędza w hotelu, szlifując swoje nowe wcielenie do perfekcji. Nie szczędzi czasu na dopracowanie wszystkich szczegółów, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie widział Philipa na żywo. Musi odgadnąć brzmienie jego głosu i charakterystyczne gesty, mając za podstawę jedynie cechy Arthura. Praktycznie musi dopowiedzieć sobie wszystko. Mówiąc szczerze, nie jest nawet pewien, co zamierza zrobić w tej postaci, jak wykorzystać ją do skutecznego pokonania Tintera.

Philip to droga do sukcesu, tego jest pewien. Ale jak posłużyć się nim we właściwy sposób? Zatwardziałe projekcje typu Tintera wymagają zwykle złamania psychiki i rzucenia na kolana. Jak Fischer z wiatraczkiem w ręku w szpitalnym pokoju umierającego ojca. Płaczący, pokonany. Transformacja zachodzi w momencie takim jak ten, w obliczu kompletnej słabości. To chwile, dzięki którym Eames zarabia na życie.

Ale jak wykorzystać Philipa do złamania podświadomości Arthura?

Siedzi na taborecie w kuchni i rozmyśla, popijając tanie amerykańskie piwo preferowane przez Philipa. Na jednej ze ścian wisi tablica, na której sporządza notatki. Widok wielokrotnie ścieranych i rysowanych od nowa schematów, przeładowanych znakami zapytania i strzałkami wskazującymi na niewiadome, wywołuje dziwny skurcz w jego trzewiach.

_Mógłbyś spróbować wymyślić coś, co naprawdę się liczy, do jasnej cholery_ , powiedział mu kiedyś Arthur w chwili gniewu. Zamiast bawić się w nadawanie smaku owocom. Zamiast podszywać się dla zabawy pod inne osoby.

W nagłym olśnieniu identyfikuje dziwny skurcz trzewi jako ekscytację. Ma znów porządne zadanie do wykonania. Robi coś, co liczy się naprawdę. Jest mu z tym doskonale.

 

æææ

 

Ostatecznie rezygnuje z drobiazgowego planu na rzecz ryzykownego pójścia na żywioł. Nie ma innego wyjścia: brakuje mu zbyt wielu informacji, by postąpić inaczej. A im więcej będzie łamał sobie głowę nad niejasnymi szczegółami, tym dłużej Tinter będzie znęcał się nad Arthurem, karając go bóg wie jakimi metodami za zwykłe ludzkie odruchy.

Jedzie za miasto i parkuje samochód w bezpiecznej odległości od domu. Podążając żwirowaną drogą w kierunku podjazdu, snuje rozważania, czy limbo to idealny magnes dla ludzi opętanych jakąś obsesją. Mal i Cobb, którzy spędzili tu całe życie na maniackim budowaniu bezkresnego miasta. Saito, opętany wizją zniszczenia imperium Fischera. Eames do tej pory nie ma pewności, jak dokładnie udało im się stąd wydostać. Nabiera jednak przekonania, że droga powrotna musi mieć coś wspólnego ze spełnieniem, zamknięciem jakiegoś rozdziału. Jakby umysły zamknięte w limbo były niczym duchy wiecznie uwięzione na ścieżce przeszłych przyzwyczajeń, niezdolne do dokończenia rozpoczętych spraw. Może do ucieczki z limbo potrzeba specyficznego egzorcyzmu.

Front domu jest ciemny. Eames bezszelestnie okrąża budynek i zatrzymuje się na tyłach, przy oknie od kuchni. Wewnątrz pali się światło, odsunięta zasłonka pozwala zajrzeć do środka.

Arthur siedzi przy stole, wyprostowany jak struna, z dłońmi na kolanach. Patrzy na blat przed sobą. Tinter, na krześle obok, je kolację. Panierowany kurczak, tłuczone ziemniaki, jakieś szarozielone warzywa. Arthur nie ma talerza.

Milczący Tinter mechanicznie pochłania posiłek. Między jednym kęsem a drugim opiera uzbrojone w sztućce ręce po obu stronach talerza.

Eames obserwuje ich przez kilka minut. W końcu Tinter odkłada nóż i widelec, sięga po udko kurczaka i zaczyna ogryzać kość. Arthur odwraca wzrok w jego stronę. Spod zmarszczonych brwi rzuca Tinterowi spojrzenie pełne czystej nienawiści.

Tinter w jednej chwili upuszcza udko, chwyta Arthura za naprężone mięśnie u nasady szyi i siłą wyciąga z krzesła. Arthur nawet się nie potyka. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby spodziewał się ataku i ląduje na kolanach z dłońmi wciąż opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała.

— Módl się — nakazuje Tinter.

Arthur klęczy z opuszczoną głową. Nie wygląda na szczególnie rozmodlonego. Tinter wraca na miejsce i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

— Módl się o przebaczenie — mówi. — Módl się z lęku przed sprawiedliwym gniewem naszego ojca w niebiosach. Módl się, żeby zbawił twoją brudną duszę przed wiecznym ogniem piekła.

Eames cofa się od okna i kontynuuje wędrówkę wokół domu w kierunku tylnej werandy. Nawet tutaj nadal słyszy Tintera zmuszającego Arthura do modlitwy.

Cicho wchodzi po schodach. Jego stopa natrafia na coś miękkiego i zarazem solidnego. Śliwki Arthura, zawinięte w ściereczkę z hotelowej kuchni. Kiedy Eames rozchyla jej brzegi, widzi pleśniejącą, na wpół rozdeptaną owocową masę.

Przystaje na minutę, starając się zapanować nad oddechem. Skupić myśli.

A potem otwiera tylne drzwi domu i przekracza próg w skórze Philipa.

 

æææ

 

Arthur wciąż klęczy plecami do drzwi. Na dźwięk wprawionych w ruch zawiasów zaczyna się odwracać, ale Tinter chwyta go za włosy i przytrzymuje w miejscu. Kark Arthura zalewa się rumieńcem.

Tinter gapi się na Philipa, a raczej na Eamesa ukrytego w jego postaci. Przez ułamek sekundy w oczach diakona migocze coś nowego.

Maskuje to niemal natychmiast, niemniej za późno — Eames zdążył zobaczyć. W jednej chwili wie, że miał rację. Rację co do najazdu na ostatni bastion prywatności Arthura przy pomocy jego brata. Ponieważ Tinter boi się Philipa.

_Jezu, ale oni się ze sobą żarli._

Posłuszny podszeptowi intuicji, Eames milczy. Patrzy na rękę Tintera zaciśniętą we włosach Arthura. Następnie przenosi wzrok na niego samego.

Przez moment Tinter w ogóle nie reaguje. A potem nagłym ruchem nie tyle wypuszcza Arthura z uchwytu, co silnie go odpycha. Arthur opada z powrotem na klęczki.

Eames wstrzymuje dech. Lada chwila Arthur się odwróci, spojrzy na niego i rozpozna za maską brata. Jeżeli absolutnie nie zniesie tego widoku, kontynuacja wcielenia Philipa straci jakikolwiek sens. Ostatecznie nie liczy się to, co myśli Tinter. To nie Tinter musi uwierzyć w niemożliwe.

Arthur nie odwraca głowy. Klęczy dalej bez ruchu na podłodze obok krzesła Tintera.

Wie, myśli Eames. I w jakiś sposób rozumie. Zmusza się do bezczynności, dając Eamesowi czas na działanie.

— Nie powinno cię tutaj być — odzywa się Tinter cicho. — Wyrzuciłem cię z domu już dawno temu.

Eames zdejmuje miękką bejsbolówkę, składa ją i wsuwa do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Podchodzi do lodówki. Wewnątrz znajduje puszki ulubionego piwa Philipa, których z pewnością wcześniej nigdy tam nie było. Otwiera sześciopak i wyciąga jedną, po czym głośno odrywa zawleczkę.

Tinter krzywi się z irytacją.

— Pomyślałem, że wpadnę z wizytą — odpowiada Eames z lekkim kalifornijskim akcentem, który intuicyjnie przypisuje Philipowi, a potem upija łyk piwa. — Żeby zobaczyć, jak leci.

— Zobaczyć, jak leci — przedrzeźnia go Tinter złośliwie. — Czyżbyś właśnie po to tu przyszedł? Z przeklętą marihuaną w kieszeni? Do mojego domu?

— To nie jest twój dom — mówi Eames. — Nie zbudowałeś go. Jesteś w nim tylko dzikim lokatorem.

Tinter siada z powrotem na krześle, sięga po serwetkę i zaczyna składać ją skrupulatnie w trójkąt.

— „Oko, co ojca wyśmiewa, niech kruki wydziobią”.

— Nie jesteś ojcem Arthura. — Eames pociąga kolejny długi łyk piwa i opiera się o lodówkę. — Ani moim. Czy Biblia ma stosowny cytat na temat uzurpatorów?

Tinter odkłada złożoną serwetkę na talerz.

— Zdaje się, że straciłem apetyt. — Trąca Arthura czubkiem buta. — Wstawaj. Pozmywaj.

Arthur podnosi się z klęczek, bierze talerz Tintera i podchodzi do zlewu. Nie patrzy na Eamesa. Jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona, zacięta w skupieniu. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby się na czymś mocno koncentrował.

— A ty — ciągnie Tinter, wstając — pamiętaj, że twoje ciało jest świątynią naszego Pana. Nie masz prawa zatruwać go swoimi paskudnymi narkotykami ani nękać grzesznymi perwersjami. — Przenosi wzrok na Arthura. — Rozpusta jest wszechobecna, ale prawi twardo opierają się jej zakusom.

Eames patrzy na Tintera. Jest raczej drobnej postury, a on sam nie wcielił się w Philipa-szesnastolatka, tylko w Philipa pod trzydziestkę, w pełni dorosłego, o szerokich ramionach, zahartowanego pracą fizyczną. Jego dłonie pokryte są odciskami. Na jednym z palców nosi ciężki złoty sygnet, który niewątpliwie przyda się do wzmocnienia ciosu.

— Wynoś się — rozkazuje Tinter, nie rusza się jednak od stołu. Najwyraźniej nie chce wykonać pierwszego kroku.

Arthur napuszcza wody do zlewu. Czubki jego uszu są czerwone, ale to jedyna reakcja na toczącą się wymianę zdań. Eames domyśla się, że odgrywa swoją rolę. Kłótnie z Tinterem były domeną Philipa, Arthur znosił je w milczeniu.

Eames stawia puszkę na kuchennym blacie i strzela stawami palców. Tinter drga odruchowo, ale niemal natychmiast wraca do pozornej obojętności.

Powietrze wibruje w ten szczególny sposób, który zwykle oznacza, że sen zbliża się do przełomowego momentu. Najdrobniejszy błąd mógłby zniszczyć intrygę i zepsuć wszystko. Ale jakie posunięcie byłoby teraz właściwe? Eames nadal nie ma pewności. Zazwyczaj rozwiązanie nasuwa się samo, jednak tym razem jest zmuszony poruszać się po omacku. Niech szlag trafi Arthura i jego cholerną złożoną osobowość.

Tinter zdaje się wyczuwać niepewność Eamesa. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się odrobinę. Uśmiechnięty, odstawia krzesło na miejsce i cofa się od stołu.

— Nie masz tu czego szukać, chłopcze — mówi pewnym głosem. — Wynoś się. Idź handlować swoimi narkotykami. A potem niech cię piekło pochłonie.

Eames robi głęboki wdech i patrzy na Arthura. Tinter chichocze.

— On ci nie pomoże. Ma swój własny piekielny ogień, którym musi się zająć.

Arthur zakręca kran i odwraca się w stronę Tintera. Rękawy jego koszuli są podwinięte do łokci. Trzyma oburącz wymyty do czysta talerz. Kapiąca z niego woda szybko tworzy niewielką kałużę u jego stóp.

Tinter marszczy brwi.

— Trzymaj talerz nad zlewem, chłopcze. Zamoczysz całą podło…

Arthur rozwiera palce i wypuszcza talerz z rąk. Roztrzaskuje się na kilka kawałków, koziołkujących po kuchni. Eames mimowolnie podskakuje.

Arthur ani drgnie. Stoi, wciąż wpatrzony w Tintera, który z kolei patrzy na odłamki talerza, a potem na Arthura. Jego mina chmurnieje.

— Ty gówniarzu.

Eames w nagłym olśnieniu rozumie, do czego zmierza Arthur. Tinter rusza w jego stronę, wyszarpując po drodze pas ze szlufek spodni. Philip i Tinter walczyli ze sobą w nieustającym konflikcie. Stara, niezmienna historia.

Z tym, że Eames nie jest Philipem, nosi tylko jego skórę. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który większość życia spędził w miejscach o bardzo złej reputacji, ucząc się, jak pokonać przeciwnika. I to nie w sposób, w jaki nastolatek może sprzeciwić się skłonnemu do przemocy ojczymowi, ale jak człowiek, któremu przebito stopę zardzewiałym nożem i którego jedyne wyjście z opresji to droga po trupach trzech zagradzających drzwi bandziorów.

Tinter składa pasek na pół i wymierza Arthurowi mocny cios na ukos przez pierś i szyję. Arthur nawet nie próbuje się osłonić. Wykonuje chwiejny krok w tył, ale nie unosi obronnie rąk. Zanim Tinter składa się do kolejnego zamachu, Eames już przy nim jest, chwyta za pas, wykręca ramię Tintera za plecy, wyczuwając ostre przemieszczenie stawu barkowego, i silnie kopie go w kolano. Tinter zwala się na ziemię niczym worek z piaskiem. Sprawia to Eamesowi niewiarygodną satysfakcję.

— Ty… — wypluwa z siebie Tinter, podnosząc się niezgrabnie. W jego wytrzeszczonych oczach czai się panika. — Nie możesz…

Eames uderza go dwukrotnie w twarz. Ciężki złoty sygnet zderza się z paskudnym trzaskiem z kością policzkową Tintera. Bucha krew, tryskająca gejzerem czerwieni na podłogę.

— Nikt cię tu nie chce — mówi Eames.

Posługując się silnym ciałem Philipa, sparowanym z własnym doświadczeniem nabytym w ciemnych i podejrzanych uliczkach, chwyta Tintera za gardło i popycha na kredens. Naczynia dzwonią i z hukiem spadają z półek. Tinter wydaje zdławiony dźwięk. Pas zwisa luźno w jego dłoni.

Eames czuje nie tylko niewiarygodną satysfakcję, ale i coś więcej. Ogarnia go dziwna pewność co do swoich poczynań, niemal nadnaturalne wrażenie prawości oraz mocy. Zdaje się ono płynąć z podłogi, ze ścian, z zawieszonej u sufitu lampy. Z kredensu pełnego potłuczonej porcelany, a nawet z samego Tintera, który z kolei wygląda, jakby kurczył się w sobie, zakrwawiony, kaszlący, ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Słaby, stary człowiek o przerażonych oczach.

— Wynoś się stąd — mówi Eames.

Uderza głową Tintera o szafkę. Jeden ze stojących na niej pojeminków przewraca się, uwolnione białe ziarenka soli albo cukru zasypują mu pół twarzy. Tinter krztusi się, wyje i kaszle.

— Spadaj tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

Tinter próbuje unieść pas, ale Eames z łatwością przechwytuje go z jego ręki. Przy okazji wyłamuje mu palec. Chrzęst wykręcanego stawu jest zarazem odrażający i cudowny. Odrzuca pas daleko na podłogę, łapie Tintera za przód paskudnej, ciasno zapiętej koszuli i podrywa go w górę.

Dyndający w uścisku Eamesa, zakrwawiony i opanierowany solą, ze skapującą z ust śliną i strachem w oczach, diakon wygląda jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Niczym szmaciana lalka, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

Eames odwraca się do Arthura stojącego kilka kroków dalej. Sprzączka pasa rozcięła mu skórę na żuchwie. Na tle jego bladości krew wydaje się jaskrawoczerwona. Nie odrywa wzroku od Tintera.

— Spójrz. Nic się nie dzieje, widzisz? — mówi Eames, potrząsając diakonem.

Arthur omiata spojrzeniem twarz Philipa, jego włosy i ubranie. Przez ułamek sekundy wygląda, jakby był pod wrażeniem. A potem potrząsa głową.

— To nie podziała.

— Co? — Eames patrzy na Tintera, który praktycznie zaczyna szlochać. — Czemu nie?

— Zabiłem go już tyle razy.

— Ale ja nie.

— To nie gra roli. Nie zmienisz niczego tym, że…

Arthur urywa, nagle zdumiony obecnością krwi na swojej skórze. Unosi dłoń, dotyka szczęki, ogląda pokryte czerwienią palce. Jego twarz ciemnieje od gniewu.

— Zmienię — odpowiada Eames. — Dobrze wiesz, że mogę. Musisz tylko…

„Uwierzyć”, chce dopowiedzieć. Ale to nie takie proste. Arthur ma rację. Nawet jako Philip przypuszczalnie nie będzie w stanie sprawić, aby Tinter umarł raz na zawsze.

Nikt poza Arthurem nie może pozbawić go życia, a Arthur robi to nieskutecznie. Koło się zamyka. Kropka.

Chyba że…

Eames wędruje spojrzeniem z powrotem do Tintera, obserwującego ich zapuchniętymi, przekrwionymi oczami. Jego wargi rozciągają się w złośliwym uśmieszku, odsłaniającym krzywe zęby.

— Łazienka na górze — mówi Eames do Arthura. — Przynieś z niej mój zestaw do golenia.

Arthur ani drgnie. Eames szybko zerka w bok, dostrzegając dezorientację na jego twarzy.

— No już — ciągnie. — Idź. Wyprowadzę go tylnym wyjściem.

Arthur zwleka przez kolejną chwilę, ale odwraca się i wychodzi z kuchni. Eames czeka, aż usłyszy jego kroki na schodach, po czym przyciąga twarz Tintera do swojej. Czuje jego lekko kwaśny odór, przypominający nadpsutą żywność.

— Zbliżamy się do finału — zapowiada cicho.

Tinter próbuje go odepchnąć. Eames bez trudu unika bijących na oślep rąk i ponownie uderza jego głową o szafkę. Na drewnie pozostaje krwawy ślad.

— Albo grzecznie pójdziesz o własnych siłach, albo cię stąd wyciągnę. Jak wolisz.

Tinter opluwa mu twarz.

Eames sięga po ściereczkę, wyciera nią policzek, wpycha Tinterowi do ust i ciągnie go za sobą do tylnych drzwi, a stamtąd na zewnątrz i schodami w dół, w ciemność ogrodu.

Wyrośnięta, dawno niekoszona trawa jest mokra od wieczornej rosy. Eames wlecze Tintera na skraj złotawego kręgu światła padającego z werandy, rzuca go na ziemię i dociska do niej wspartym o brzuch butem. Tinter przekręca się na bok, dławiąc się ścierką. Kiedy udaje mu się wyszarpnąć ją z ust, Eames przykuca i unieruchamia jego nadgarstek kolanem.

— Zaraz się stąd wyniesiesz na dobre — mówi. — Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, czeka cię odtąd bardzo nieciekawy los. Rozumiesz?

Tinter próbuje odturlać się na bok. Eames chwyta go pod brodę i siłą odwraca jego twarz ku sobie. Jest na tyle blisko, że niemal dotyka jej wargami.

— Rozumiesz? — powtarza

— Spier… dalaj… — dyszy Tinter.

— Philip poradzi sobie z tobą — ciągnie Eames. — Prawdopodobnie nie może cię zabić, ale za to dobrze przetrzepać skórę. Może powstrzymać cię przed krzywdzeniem Arthura i skopać ci dupę do nieprzytomności. I takie właśnie ma plany. — Przenosi ciężar ciała na kolano, miażdżąc rękę Tintera, aż ten zaczyna się wić. — Dokładnie to będzie robić, raz za razem, bez końca, do skutku. Przecież mamy do dyspozycji całą wieczność. Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

Tinter nieruchomieje, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Przewierca wzrokiem coś nad ramieniem Eamesa.

Rozlega się skrzypnięcie drzwi werandy. Arthur schodzi po schodach z niewielkim przedmiotem w ręku. Nie jest to zestaw do golenia, ale coś, co do niego należy i czego Eames teraz potrzebuje. Brzytwa.

Arthur podchodzi bliżej. Ma lekko zmarszczone czoło. Kołnierzyk koszuli pociemniał od wsiąkniętej w niego krwi.

— Podcinałem mu już gardło kilka razy. Nie pomogło.

— Daj mi to — odpowiada Eames i wyciąga rękę, która wciąż jest ręką Philipa.

Arthur przekazuje mu brzytwę. Eames otwiera ją sprawnym podrzutem dłoni. Nagie ostrze rozbłyskuje w świetle księżyca. Tinter wodzi oczami za każdym jego ruchem.

Eames schyla się, więżąc Tintera całym ciężarem swojego ciała.

— Kończymy sprawę — szepcze mu do ucha. — Jeżeli się sprzeciwisz, użyję jej na tobie sam. Teraz i po każdym twoim powrocie. Aż do skutku. Zrozumiałeś?

Tinter powstrzymuje dech. Od jego policzka bije gorąco. Na ułamek sekundy Eamesa ogarnia coś zbliżonego do litości nad tym biednym, zdegenerowanym ochłapem człowieka. Na szczęście moment słabości mija natychmiast.

Tinter wydaje ciche stęknięcie, a potem lekko, leciuteńko kiwa głową. Eames nie tyle widzi, co czuje ten ruch na swojej twarzy.

— Dobra — mówi.

Cofa się, wciąż przykucnięty, i oferuje mu brzytwę. Jednocześnie usuwa kamuflaż. Gdy Tinter przejmuje uchwyt brzytwy, Eames jest już we własnej skórze.

— Co ty… — zaczyna Arthur, zaalarmowany.

Jednym zdecydowanym pociągnięciem Tinter rozcina sobie gardło. Krew bryzga szerokim strumieniem, ochlapując rękawy i nogawki Eamesa. Tinter dławi się, gulgocze, drga — i zamiera. Brzytwa upada pomiędzy źdźbła wysokiej trawy.

Eames patrzy z dołu na Arthura, który gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami. W swoim zdumieniu wygląda wręcz groteskowo. Padające od tyłu światło werandy oprawia jego sylwetkę złotą ramą. Złotą i krwistoczerwoną — tak zapamięta ten moment Eames.

Bo zanim zdąży mrugnąć, Arthura już nie ma. Miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał, zieje pustką. Jakby go w ogóle tutaj nigdy nie było.

Eames zostaje sam w limbo.

 

æææ

 

Jak uwolnić człowieka zamkniętego w pułapce? Skrzywić zęby pułapki. A jeśli nie można ich skrzywić, należy skrzywić człowieka. Ale umiejętnie i wyłącznie na tyle, by pozostawić mu pole do manewru pozwalające uwolnić się o własnych siłach. Niewykluczone, że to bolesne, a nawet okrutne. Jednak przypuszczalnie jest to jedyna droga.

Ale czy można obrać ją również w stosunku do siebie? Oto jeden z tych abstrakcyjnych dylematów, nad którymi chętnie łamie sobie głowy pewien typ ludzi. Chociażby Cobb. Yusuf. Uwielbiane przez nich mało sensowne, pokręcone od dygresji nocne teoretyzowania. Nie szuka się przecież konkretnej odpowiedzi, której i tak nie da się zastosować w praktyce.

Z tym, że Eames to robi. I dobrze zna odpowiedź.

 

æææ

 

Pierwszy rok jest najgorszy. Przyzwyczajenie się do ciszy wymaga czasu. Musi upłynąć go dużo, by przestać oglądać się za siebie przy najmniejszym dźwięku: szeleście traw, poskrzypywaniu zawiasów drzwi u wejścia do domu. By pozbyć się odruchu mówienia na głos do kogoś, kogo nie ma. By przywyknąć do faktu, że poranny widok własnej twarzy w lustrze, obramowanej pianą kremu do golenia albo udręczonej kacem, to odbicie jedynego ludzkiego oblicza w tym świecie.

Pozostaje w domu na wsi. Nie widzi sensu w powrocie do miasta, do hotelu. W jego myślach są tworami Arthura — zupełnie nielogicznie, skoro wszystko tutaj jest jego dziełem. Niemniej woli mieszkać w wiejskim domu.

Na początku musi odwalić kupę nieprzyjemnej roboty. Zmywając zaschniętą krew i upstrzone włosami zakrzepy z szafek kuchennych, cieszy się przelotnie, że zapobiegliwie zaciągnął Tintera na wielki finał do ogrodu. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się doszorować podłogi do czysta. Na zewnątrz jedynym znakiem tamtego wydarzenia jest krąg szczególnie soczystej zieleni na trawniku. Krew pozostała, ale trup Tintera zniknął samoistnie. Bądź tu mądry i szukaj logiki.

Eames robi wycieczki samochodem po mieście, odwiedzając kluczowe dla Arthura miejsca. Klinowaty budynek, park z kwitnącymi drzewami wiśni, rzekę wraz z jej mostami. Budka z meksykańskim żarciem wciąż stoi, chociaż światła pogasły, a okna przysłaniają drewniane żaluzje. Zwiedza muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej. Idzie do starej kawiarni, zbudowanej jeszcze przez Mal. Zagląda do hotelu i przez dłuższą chwilę stoi w lobby, gapiąc się na skórzane kanapy. Tknięty perwersyjnym odruchem, sprawdza księgę meldunkową. Stwierdza, że gazety przestały się pojawiać. Koniec z połowicznie opisanymi historiami udaremnionej pasji i żądzy przygód.

Kościół na szczycie wzgórza, ciemny i zamknięty, wygląda już nie tajemniczo, ale podupadle. Krzyż wciąż stoi — aż do dnia, kiedy Eames ładuje benzynową piłę mechaniczną do bagażnika jaguara, świadomy ryzyka, że może zostać zmiażdżony przy próbie ścięcia tego monstrum. Padając, krzyż niefortunnie trafia w samochód i robi z niego naleśnik. Eames musi odbyć całą drogę z kościoła pieszo, po czym znaleźć sobie na dole jakiś inny pojazd, którym będzie mógł wrócić na wieś. Po wszystkim nie jest już w stanie pojechać na wzgórze ponownie. Zresztą wcale za nim nie tęskni.

Idzie do kina. Siedzi w ciszy, patrząc na migające na ekranie obrazy. Płonąca delta rzeki, obłoki pomarańczowego dymu, helikoptery prujące seriami ognia w gęstwinę drzew. Mężczyźni wczepieni w metalową siatkę płotu, wyciszone huki wystrzałów. Facet uderzający kobietę na odlew w twarz. Eames wstaje, wychodzi i nigdy więcej tam nie wraca.

Wyczarowuje najbardziej słodkie, soczyste, kształtne i kuszące śliwki, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, i zjada je, siedząc w kałuży słonecznego blasku na progu hotelu. Odnajduje klucz do pokoju Arthura na haczyku za ladą recepcji, po czym wspina się po schodach na piętro. Pomieszczenie wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak ostatnim razem. Na łóżku leżą gotowe do użytku, równiutko ułożone garnitury. Spoczywająca na krześle otwarta walizka PASIV-u straszy pustym wnętrzem.

Kładzie się na ubraniach Arthura, osłania oczy przedramieniem i próbuje zasnąć. Ostatnio miewa z tym kłopoty. Sen nie nadchodzi, a kiedy Eames zmienia pozycję, jego nozdrza łowią przechowaną w fałdach materiału woń skóry Arthura, jego włosów oraz wody po goleniu. Czuje żar narastający w podbrzuszu i piersi. Pospiesznie otwiera rozporek i onanizuje się z twarzą zakopaną w marynarce Arthura. Widzi jego postać na wewnętrznej stronie powiek, obramowaną czerwienią i złotem. Widzi go pod sobą, na pościeli w sypialni wiejskiego domu, zarumienionego, z zaciśniętymi zębami. Na samym szczycie fali, tuż przed jej załamaniem, po którym utraci nad sobą kontrolę.

Po wszystkim zasypia jak zabity.

Budzi się w ciemnościach, chwiejnym krokiem udaje się do łazienki i zapala światło nad lustrem. Wyciąga dłoń i rozpoznaje skórę Arthura na czubkach palców, tak łatwo, jakby sam Arthur go w nią oblekł. Wlepia spojrzenie w swoje odbicie, odbicie Arthura, zmęczone i smutne. Pilnie potrzebujące golenia wraz z porządnym myciem. Nachyla się bliżej, dotyka policzka — policzka Arthura — i przez długą, przyprawiającą o zawrót głowy chwilę nie ma pewności, kim jest naprawdę.

Później dochodzi do wniosku, że to jeden z najtrudniejszych momentów w jego życiu. A jeszcze później rozpoznaje w nim przejaw rodzącej się depresji.

Ten pierwszy rok jest rzeczywiście najgorszy.

 

æææ

 

Kiedyś zawsze wydawało mu się, że samotne życie w limbo bardzo szybko doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Okazuje się jednak, że mechanizm radzenia sobie w trudnej sytuacji działa lepiej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Powraca do rutynowych zajęć wokół domu. Wraz ze zniknięciem Arthura rzeczy zaczynają się naprawdę rozpadać — wcześniej zawsze miał wrażenie, że psują się tylko po to, by po prostu miał coś do roboty. Teraz sprawy przybierają poważny obrót. Musi samodzielnie utrzymywać dom w stanie używalności, mając do dyspozycji jedynie ograniczone środki.

Ponieważ wraz ze zniknięciem Arthura miasto znów zaczęło popadać w stan degeneracji. Eames dostrzega to dopiero po dłuższym czasie, kiedy ślady zniszczenia są już dosłownie wszędzie. W budynkach pojawiają się szczeliny. Pył osiada na wszystkich powierzchniach. Samochody nie są już wyposażone w niewyczerpany zapas paliwa — jeśli Eames korzysta z któregoś za długo, nieuchronnie następuje konfrontacja z pustym bakiem. Musi zmieniać auta co kilka tygodni i szukać ich w coraz dłuższym promieniu od domu. Nigdzie nie znajduje stacji benzynowych. Arthur ich nie zbudował, bo i po co, skoro benzyna uzpełniała się sama?

Pierwszy most zawala się w dniu, w którym Eames siedzi na dachu domu, czyszcząc rynny. Słyszy odległy huk, unosi głowę i jak w zwolnionym tempie widzi długi, strzelisty łuk debiutanckiego mostu Arthura wpadający do rzeki. Trafia w jej powierzchnię w gigantycznej wodnej eksplozji. Pozbawiony głównej podpory konstrukcyjnej most rozpada się zaraz potem. Nie mija minuta, a nie ma po nim śladu. Wezbrana rzeka brunatnieje od wzburzonego szlamu. Gdzieniegdzie wykwitają białawe wiry. Po chwili wszystko powraca do normy.

Eames jeszcze trochę obserwuje rzekę z oddali, ale nic więcej się nie dzieje. W końcu podejmuje przerwaną pracę.

Następnego ranka brakuje połowy mostu obrotowego. Po południu osuwa się do wody w całości. Jego koniec odzywa się bolesnym skurczem w sercu Eamesa. Był naprawdę piękny.

Po kilku dniach nie pozostaje ani jeden most. Przeprawa na drugi brzeg rzeki jest tym samym niemożliwa — o ile Arthur nie stworzył w tajemnicy przed Eamesem jakiegoś promu. Wprawdzie nie ma czego szukać po tamtej stronie, niemniej przeszkadza mu sam fakt niemożności.

Stoi na werandzie i obserwuje miasto, próbując dopatrzeć się zmian w jego panoramie. Nie jest pewien, ale ma wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni kontury uległy przeobrażeniom. Luki między budynkami zanikły, podobnie jak bulwary i nieregularności, ustępując miejsca szarej bryle jednolitych wieżowców.

Zastanawia się, czy któregoś dnia nie będzie zmuszony zamieszkać w pokoju konferencyjnym jakiegoś biurowca, żywiąc się zafoliowanymi muffinami z automatu. Na wieki wieków.

W takich chwilach bardzo trudno nie odczuwać cichej nienawiści do Arthura. Oczywiście nie jest niczemu winien, co nie zmienia faktu, że niełatwo zdławić to uczucie.

 

æææ

 

Jedyna rzecz, która dzięki bogu nie znika, to jedzenie. Eames nie ma pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby jednak tak się stało. Na razie nie próbuje głowić się zbytnio nad sposobem, w jaki lodówka napełnia się sama. Gotowanie jest jedną z niewielu pozostałych mu przyjemności. Pieczeń wołowa z sosem, ziemniakami na parze i zieloną fasolką. Sola z cytryną. Kurczę z papryką. Wino czerwone do królika, białe do owoców morza. Żałuje, że przygotowuje te wszystkie dania jedynie dla siebie, ale co innego pozostało mu do roboty?

 

æææ

 

Zapuszcza brodę. Pozwala włosom rosnąć beztrosko aż za kołnierz. Dla żartu zbiera je w cienki kucyk awangardowego artysty. Nigdy nie znosił tego stylu.

Przez pół dnia kontempluje pojęcia torfu i dymu, którymi wzbogaca butelkę whisky. Następnie upija się jej zawartością i w tym stanie konfrontuje swoją fryzurę z kuchennymi nożyczkami do ziół. Rezultat jest spektakularny.

Stoi przed lustrem w łazience, skacowany i niewyspany, z ostrzem brzytwy przyłożonym do gardła. Gapi się na siebie przekrwionymi oczami, prowadząc w duchu bardzo prywatną rozmowę. Rozmowę, na którą nie został chyba nawet zaproszony przez siebie samego.

Goli brodę, spłukuje mydliny wraz z zarostem, po czym musi wyczyścić zatkany odpływ umywalki.

 

æææ

 

Drugi rok jest lepszy. Przyzwyczajony do własnego towarzystwa Eames wie, czego spodziewać się po limbo. Miasto wciąż eroduje w swoją pierwotną postać, ale dom na wsi nie zdradza na razie oznak dziczenia. Trawa nadal lśni zielenią i jak zawsze potrzebuje koszenia. W pokojach osiada kurz, ale nie zanosi się na to, że nagle zamienią się w anonimowe biura.

Wiedziony kaprysem Eames odnajduje sklep ogrodniczy i składa w myślach zamówienie na tuzin młodych jabłonek. Kiedy tam wraca, już na niego czekają, zapakowane w woskowane kartonowe pudło. Zasadza je w równych rzędach na tyłach ogrodu, a potem wygrzebuje spośród narzędzi wielki sekator i przycina niemal do łysego pnia. To brutalne, ale konieczne. Tak nauczył go ojciec.

 

æææ

 

W trzecim roku na jabłonkach pojawiają się pokryte liśćmi gałęzie. Eames regularnie obchodzi posiadłość, obserwując po drodze kontury miasta. Klinowaty budynek zniknął. Wzgórze z kościołem stopniowo wypłaszczyło się w nicość. Niemal wszystko powróciło do dawnego stanu.

Ma na oku góry w oddali. Również i one wydają się kurczyć. Kiedy znikną, wraz z nimi znikną też zmiany pogody. Będzie znów jak na samym początku: dzień w dzień nic poza blaskiem słońca. Nieskończonym, monotonnym, bezdusznym blaskiem słońca.

— Dostałeś krwotoku z nosa, jak je wznosiłeś — mówi ze spojrzeniem wbitym uparcie w dalekie liliowe stoki. — Zapaskudziłeś cały samochód.

Odzywa się czasami do Arthura, tak jak do kilku innych osób. Nie ma zamiaru się z tego powodu wstydzić. Im dłużej tu przebywa, tym mniejsze są jego nadzieje, że kiedykolwiek opuści to miejsce. Jeżeli będzie musiał tutaj umrzeć, stary i samotny, nie zamierza robić tego w ciszy.

 

æææ

 

W czwartym roku góry są zdecydowanie mniejsze. Pogoda robi się… banalna — tak, to słowo najlepiej oddaje jej charakter.

Wieczorami przesiaduje na ganku. Półświadomie odnotowuje w myślach, że złuszczone deski na podłodze domagają się świeżej farby, podczas gdy druga część jego umysłu rozkoszuje się wspomnieniami głębokiego, cudownego, bezlitosnego żaru ponadmilionowej Mombasy, jej zatłoczonych uliczek, barów, knajp i targów, zmieszanej woni przypraw, kóz, otwartych latryn, gotowanego mięsa oraz haszyszu. Jak dobrze było po prostu stać w drzwiach i obserwować twarze tych wszystkich ludzi. Każda z nich inna, ale tak samo otwarta na kontakt. Jeśli naszła cię ochota, mogłeś podejść i porozmawiać. Założyć się o coś, zaproponować interes, wdać się w kłótnię. Myśl o przeszłości w tym mieście sprawia mu niemal seksualną przyjemność. Wszędzie ludzie. Każdy z nich niepodobny do drugiego.

Trzeba pomalować podłogę, przypomina mu rozum. I że jest jedyną osobą, która może wykonać to zadanie.

 

æææ

 

Wstaje o ósmej rano, patrzy krytycznym okiem na blask słońca za oknem, idzie do łazienki. Rutynowo onanizuje się pod prysznicem, myśląc — rutynowo — o Arthurze. Wyciera się, schodzi na parter, przygotowuje jajecznicę z tostami na śniadanie. Czyta parę stron niezrozumiałej powieści wziętej na chybił trafił z półki. Myje naczynia. Czuje przelotny żal, że już nie zmywają się same.

 

Jabłonki wymagają przycięcia, więc udaje się na tylną werandę i naciąga kalosze. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, na zewnątrz się zachmurzyło. W powietrzu unosi się cierpki, ostry zapach, nasuwający na myśl jesień. Po tylu dniach nieprzerwanego słońca zmiana aury wywołuje w Eamesie podświadomy lęk. Zatrzymuje się na najwyższym stopniu i spogląda w stronę gór. Nadal są, malejąc z dnia na dzień niezauważalnymi krokami.

Skoro limbo zafundowało mu przypadkowy dzień odmiennej pogody, nie będzie wybrzydzał. Sięga po sekator, a po krótkim namyśle narzuca na siebie sweter z szorstkiej wełny, wiszący bezrobotnie od miesięcy na haczyku na ścianie werandy. Schodzi po schodach do ogrodu.

Wraz z upływem czasu ogród przeobraził się w prawdziwy sad — mały, ale porządny. Drzewa trzymają się świetnie. Eames najpierw spaceruje wokół nich, poddając je inspekcji. Szuka splątanych gałęzi, martwych odnóg, oznak choroby. W ostatnim rzędzie odnajduje kilka miejsc wymagających interwencji. Bierze się do pracy.

Pół godziny później cofa się dla lepszej perspektywy i ocenia efekty. Przycięte drzewa mają zgrabną sylwetkę, przypominającą rozszerzający się ku górze wazon, oddzielony sporą przestrzenią od sąsiada. Liście są wciąż bardzo świeże, ale nawet w pełni rozwinięte nie stworzą nieokiełznanej gęstwiny. Gałęzie obsypane są mnóstwem ciężkich, białych kwiatów, więc prawdopodobnie nie obędzie się bez kolejnego przycięcia wczesnym latem — albo pory, która tutaj za nie uchodzi.

Wciąż przygląda się drzewom, kiedy jego uwagę przykuwa złowiony kątem oka ruch przy bocznej ścianie domu. Mechanicznie patrzy w tamtym kierunku.

Arthur zmierza przez trawnik w jego stronę.

Ma na sobie te same ubrania co w chwili zniknięcia. Kiedy to było? Pięć lat temu? Czy więcej? Są czyste, nie widać żadnych śladów krwi. Sam Arthur jest opalony, gibki i silny. Wygląda zaskakująco… realnie.

Eames milczy, stojąc bez ruchu.

— Eames — mówi Arthur. Nie uśmiecha się. Jest zupełnie poważny. Zdecydowany.

Eames otwiera usta, ale stwierdza, że mu zaschły. Zwilża je językiem.

— Czyli jednak w końcu… zwariowałem?

Arthur zaciska wargi, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból. Potrząsa głową.

— Wróciłem tak szybko, jak się dało.

— Wróciłeś? — Mózg Eamesa z trudem przyswaja usłyszaną informację. — Chodzi ci o powrót z góry?

— Tak.

— Ale przecież minę… — Eames urywa w pół słowa. Ależ z niego dureń. — Ile czasu upłynęło w realu?

— Kilka minut. Wróciłem od razu, gdy było to możliwe.

— Miło z twojej strony. — Eames patrzy na stos poodcinanych gałęzi u swoich stóp. Nie ma pojęcia, co czuje w tej chwili. W jego piersi rodzi się dziwny niepokój, niemal lęk. — Co teraz?

— Teraz stąd odejdziemy. — Arthur sięga po coś do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Pistolet. Eames gapi się na niego w milczeniu.

— Nie żartujesz — mówi wreszcie, czując, że chce mu się śmiać. — Masz zamiar mnie zastrzelić.

— Mam zamiar cię obudzić.

— No nie wiem. Wcale nie jest tu aż tak źle. — Słyszy napięcie we własnym głosie, nad którym ledwo panuje. Nie ma pojęcia, co mówi. Przecież czekał całe lata, żeby wydostać się z limbo. Ale… — Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ty to naprawdę ty? Może jesteś tylko moją projekcją?

Arthur waha się krótko.

— Chyba nie mogę ci tego udowodnić. Ale jestem realny.

— Na tym właśnie polega problem z solipsyzmem, prawda? Nie wolno ci ufać nikomu.

— Eames. — Arthur postępuje krok do przodu. Na jego żuchwie nie widać żadnego rozcięcia, skóra jest czysta i gładka, jakby Tinter nigdy nie istniał. — Pozwól mi cię stąd wyprowadzić.

— Hmm.

Eames zerka na pistolet, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i rusza w stronę płotu na krańcu posesji. Ogarnia go coś zbliżonego do paniki. Góry, teraz tak znajome. Patrzył na nie codziennie z tego miejsca. Zapadają się w sobie, znikając po kawałku. Tak jak wszystko inne. Nie może tutaj pozostać. Dobrze o tym wie.

Arthur podchodzi i zatrzymuje się u jego boku. Wpatrują się razem w horyzont.

— Ile czasu minęło dla ciebie?

— Och, jakieś pięć lat. Może trochę więcej.

— Jezu. — W głosie Arthura słychać przerażenie. — Eames. Bardzo przepraszam.

— Nie ma za co przepraszać. Pogodziłem się z tym. — Usiłuje zachować swobodny ton. — Stałem się mistrzem w przyrządzaniu tikka masala.

— Eames. — Arthur kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Dotyk, nawet przez warstwy grubego swetra, działa jak uderzenie prądu. Eames podskakuje, lecz Arthur nie cofa ręki. — Słuchaj, ja wiem, że… bardzo długo byłeś sam. Na górze minęło najwyżej pięć minut. Nie miałem czasu niczego przemyśleć. Ale… — urywa na chwilę. — Jezu, nie mam pojęcia, co ci powiedzieć. Chyba muszę ci podziękować.

— Nie musisz, skoro wróciłeś, żeby się zrewanżować. — Eames przenosi wzrok na sekator w swoim ręku. Jego ostrze jest wciąż wilgotne od rosy i żywicy. Wypuszcza go z palców prosto na trawę. — W porządku. Zgoda.

Arthur tylko na niego patrzy głębokim, uważnym wzrokiem.

— Jesteś pewien, że to — Eames wskazuje ruchem głowy na pistolet — mnie obudzi, a nie pośle na jeszcze niższy poziom wybrukowanego biurowcami piekła?

— Jestem pewien. Yusuf odciął nas od somnacyny. Po prostu twoje ciało jeszcze o tym nie wie.

— Bardzo wygodne. — Eames odwraca się do niego przodem. — W takim razie do roboty. Zakładam, że to ty się pofatygujesz? Poproszę o podwójny strzał, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Arthur wciąż stoi nieruchomo. Przygląda się Eamesowi z tą samą zagadkową, smutną miną. W końcu robi krok naprzód i całuje go delikatnie w usta.

Dotyk warg Arthura jest dziwny, znajomy i wstrząsający zarazem. Jego smak, zapach. Eames czuje gwałtowny, paniczny skurcz na samym dnie gardła. Wie, że stoi sztywno jak manekin. Przelatują mu przez głowę wszystkie poranne onanistyczne serie napędzane myślami o ustach, dłoniach i kutasie Arthura. Boże wielki, tyle lat. Tyle tęsknoty.

A jednak teraz sterczy jak kołek, sparaliżowany strachem. Co za farsa.

Arthur wyczuwa to i cofa się z powrotem. Kładzie rękę na barku Eamesa.

— Wybacz — mówi. — Chciałem tylko…

— Nic się nie stało. Trochę… straciłem wprawę. To wszystko. — Eames próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale stoją zbyt blisko siebie, by udało mu się coś ukryć przed Arthurem, patrzącym mu prosto w oczy. — Wiesz, przypomniałem sobie jedną z naszych dawnych rozmów — ciągnie w pośpiechu. — O tym, że zanim ktoś skutecznie zareaguje, tutaj upłynie osiemdziesiąt lat. I o tym, co się stanie, kiedy się przebudzimy.

Arthur nie zdejmuje dłoni z ramienia Eamesa.

— Tak, pamiętam tę rozmowę — mówi. — To było… bardzo dawno temu.

— Jak widać czas to rzecz względna. Problem polega na tym, że… — Eames odbiega spojrzeniem w kierunku domu, pięknego wiejskiego domu, który zbudował dla niego Arthur, oszpeconego złuszczonym tynkiem i obluzowanymi, wybrzuszającymi się dachówkami. — Że przyzwyczaiłem się do myślenia o tobie w szczególny sposób. Niezależnie, czy tu byłeś czy nie. A na górze… — Wzrusza ramionami. — Idiota ze mnie. Przecież zawsze jasno mówiłeś, jak będzie z tymi sprawami w realu.

— Eames. — Dłoń Arthura wędruje z barku na kark Eamesa i zaciska się wokół niego. Promieniuje z niej ciepło. — To było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu.

— Nie dla ciebie.

— Tak, również dla mnie — mówi Arthur.

Przyciąga bliżej Eamesa, który teraz nachyla się posłusznie, żeby oddać pocałunek, tym razem nie paraliżujący, ale przypominający pierwszy łyk zimnej wody po długim okresie pragnienia. Rozkosz jest tak wielka, że trudno ją znieść.

— Zaraz oszaleję — mamrocze, prawie zapominając, że Arthur, jak najbardziej realny, jest tuż obok.

Arthur odsuwa go od siebie na długość ramienia. Ma zarumienione policzki. Jego twarz wyraża śmiertelną powagę.

— Nie — mówi. — Ty tylko się obudzisz.

Odbezpiecza pistolet, wciąż skierowany lufą ku ziemi. Eames spogląda na niego, potem z powrotem na Arthura. Arthur unosi brwi.

— Gotowy?

— Chciałem jeszcze zaznaczyć — odpowiada Eames — że mówiąc o nas w realu, miałem na myśli raczej romantyczne propozycje.

— Kiedy się obudzimy — paruje Arthur bez namysłu — zaproszę cię na randkę.

— Na jaki typ randki? — Eames czuje, jak w jego wnętrzu nieśmiało odżywa coś, czego tam dawno nie było. Lekkość. — Czy będzie w nią włączona przejażdżka limuzyną?

— Limuzyny są w złym guście — gasi go Arthur.

— Wypędziłem twojego osobistego demona. Uważam, że należą mi się jakieś przywileje.

— Dobra. — Arthur unosi pistolet i przystawia go łagodnie do czoła Eamesa, precyzyjnie między oczami. — Korzystaj ze swojego przywileju. Ustalaj rodzaj randki. Tylko żadnych limuzyn.

— W takim razie kolacja. I kino. Jakiś dobry film.

— Sądzę, że najpierw będziesz chciał się troche zaaklimatyzować — odpowiada Arthur ze swoim doprowadzającym do szału rozsądkiem. — Ale gdy odpoczniesz, czemu nie. Jasne. Kolacja i kino.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — mówi Eames z uśmiechem. Zamyka oczy i kiwnięciem głowy daje Arthurowi znak.

A potem się budzi.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
